Damaged
by melissasusan
Summary: Begins April 2014. An alternate General Hospital reality in which I rewrite the show based on my own interests and choices. Primary stories in Season 1: Investigating AJ's murder, settling Jason's estate, Nikolas has his revenge on Britt and her mother, and Victor Cassadine has some devious plans in mind for Robin.
1. Introduction to Concept

**Introduction**

Welcome to Season One of _Damaged_ , an alternate reality General Hospital!

 _Damaged_ picks up from the biotoxin scare of February 2009, and begins April 1, 2014. Why the five year gap? I didn't watch the show from roughly spring 2009 until summer 2012 for several reasons:

1\. The show was annoying me with a return to Lucky/Elizabeth, Jason/Sam, and hints of the Nikolas/Elizabeth affair.

2\. My school schedule was picking up and the next four years didn't leave me much time to care.

Since I didn't watch the show, I don't know all the minute details. I know enough about the major storylines to be relatively annoyed, so _Damaged_ is my way of writing the show the way I see it, which is why I've instituted **a lot** of changes between 2009-2014. You can click here to read about those changes.

Each season of _Damaged_ runs about ten to twelve episodes and will focus one or two major storylines while others play subordinate roles. Each episode is posted weekly on Fridays at our website. Season Two premieres July 17, 2015.

While I usually try to avoid attaching myself to specific couples because it can provide too much of a narrow focus, readers should know that I have certain character preferences. All of my stories tend to feature Elizabeth, Dillon, Patrick, and Carly in some fashion. I am a fan of the Jason/Elizabeth pairing-there's no point in denying that, so if you don't like those characters and that pairings, I'm not going to be your author.

That being said, I do not set out to unfairly villanize characters like Sam, Ric, and Lucky. I have my own affection for these characters-I just often find they work better with others (in my personal opinion.)

I also try to write for every single character and plan to give them all something to do, even if it's playing a supporting role at first. So please be prepared for a full ensemble focus.

So check out the changes to the GH universe and keep them in mind as you go forward.


	2. Changes to GH Universe

**Changes to the GH Universe**

This is a list of the things I've tweaked or outright changes about the _General Hospital_ universe. I've tried to keep some of it at a minimum, but not killing off one character and not bringing on others does have **major** effects so keep these changes in mind.

1\. Jake Webber did not die in the car accident caused by Luke in 2011. He _was_ seriously injured and nearly died at the same time Jocelyn Jacks required her transplant. Carly did ask Jason to approach Elizabeth about it, and Jason did as she asked. Lucky promised Carly that if Jake died, Joss would get the kidneys. Elizabeth wanted Jason to come forward publicly to prevent Lucky from having a say in taking Jake off the machines, but Jason declined and suggested Elizabeth take him off to prevent as well. Jake recovered, and Joss got her transplant from other sources.

The rest of Jake's background from 2011-2014 will be filled in the first few episodes. At no point during 2009-2012 did Jason ever want to come forward about Jake, and in fact, declined to on several occasions. This means Michael did not learn the truth. Elizabeth and Jason did partially reconnect during the summer of 2012 before his presumed death, but he eventually told her he wanted to be with Sam. Elizabeth never hid the results of the maternity test, but rather asked if he was going to raise Danny, if it was time to claim Jake. Jason never answered her before he took the dive off the pier.

 **This is going to be the most important and significant change** in my universe because honestly, keeping Jake alive gives you more long term story options that the short term effect of killing him off. I can't imagine why they'd kill off a child character connected to three of the legacy family (Hardys, Quartermaines and Spencers) but you know, that's one of the biggest problems at GH–they never think long-term.

2\. Lucky never posed as an Irish terrorist or whatever ridiculousness there was. After Elizabeth lit into for the Jake nonsense and told him the truth about Aidan, Lucky left town to find himself, disgusted with his own behavior.

3\. The OLTL characters did leave the show as scheduled in April 2013. John returned to the FBI, conducting an off-screen long-distance relationship with Sam. Todd goes between Llanview and Port Charles, with his three kids, and Starr was in LA for a few weeks, and never called Michael to tell him otherwise. She returned and she and Michael are still dating. Replace Kiki with Starr during AJ's death.

4\. This means Kiki, Silas and Franco did **not** come to Port Charles. Morgan was never aged, he remains younger (I've adjusted it so he is roughly the same age as Cameron, which he is in real life) and belongs to the Spencer, Emma, Cameron, and Jake generation. Lauren Frank was found and signed her proxy over to Michael, but she turned out not to be a Q, so AJ lost control of ELQ. She never came to town. She is Ava's daughter, however. She's just not in any way connected to the GH 'verse at the moment.

5\. Because Morgan was never aged and Kiki doesn't exist, there is no Morgan/Ava, but Ava and Julian have all their other storylines, with the exception of Julian having the mysterious backer. That is information that Sonny thinks to be true, but it's actually Ava who is working with the partner. However, with no Franco, that means Ava did not shoot Olivia. She was never shot at all.

6\. Because there is no Silas, there is no Madeline, Nathan, Nina murder business, but Nathan is a detective with the PCPD, and Dante's partner (because the PCPD is sadly understaffed). I'm not ruling out Nathan's backstory, but at the moment, he's just an extra body at the PCPD for me.

7\. Nikolas and Britt's engagement party happened as planned on the show, but Liesl did not kidnap Ben. She doesn't **need** to. Lulu and Dante, though the biological parents, are _not_ the legal parents, and Britt tells them she'll fight for custody in a court of law. After Alexis made this clear, unfortunately, Britt took Ben and moved into a hotel.

8\. Scott left Port Charles shortly after his divorce from Laura, who remains in Paris. So there is no affair with Lucy at the moment. Luke has been out of town, ostensibly tracking down Lucky or something else since last summer, because he didn't need to be stuck at Miscavige, since Franco and Heather aren't factors. Heather's still locked up somewhere. At the moment, it is still believed that Franco is Jason's twin brother.

9\. Because I can't stand the character of Shawn, I'm kind of going to ignore him in many respects. I'll probably just write him out in some way. TJ's mother found out about the warehouse shoot out and came back to claim him, dissatisfied with the way his life was being run. He went back to Chicago, leaving Molly at loose ends. I like TJ, but he and Molly cannot be the entire teen scene, so it's just easier to eliminate it for now. TJ's mother does this off-screen. so Jordan is not a DEA agent in this universe and isn't a factor.

10\. This isn't a change, but an update: Kristina was basically ignored after her community service started last year, so I'm having her at college in Dartmouth this year, as a junior.

11\. This is less important since most people don't really care, but it's a **major** plot point in this story. The way the GH writers divided up ELQ shares at the time of Edward's death flies in the face of actual math and show history. (Edward gives away more than 100% of shares and somehow they forget about Lucy until months later AND they forgot the forgery of Alan's will). So I'm going to revise how that's worked out, to try and offer some realism to it. It'll be explained very simply in Episode 002.

12\. Chloe Morgan was not murdered by Stavros Cassadine in 2001. This was the dumbest bullshit ever, and I have some ideas for her. Her not being dead changes absolutely nothing in the GH 'verse, so it's enough for you know now she's not dead. She left Port Charles, and returned to London September 2001, after Jax left in August 2001 to search for Brenda.


	3. 101: Fall Away

**"Fall Away"**

 _Tuesday, April 1, 2014_

 **Quartermaine Estate: Family Room**

 _You swear you recall nothing at all_

Tracy Quartermaine stopped just inside the entrance to the family room and watched her sister-in-law standing at the terrace doors. Today, Monica would bury her fourth child, the third in a span of just over six years. Dawn had been gone so long that few remembered she had even been around, Emily's life had been stolen from her by a lunatic, Jason had succumbed to the dangers of his own life…and AJ had been murdered.

With the knowledge that both her boys were safe and on their way home to her, Tracy was not sure how Monica had found the strength to get out of bed that morning and come downstairs, much less dress herself and look presentable for the day ahead. Once, she wondered what Alan had seen in this woman, and now she understood.

Monica Bard Quartermaine possessed an inner strength that put others to shame.

"Monica," she said, quietly but firmly. "Is there anything I can do? Something that needs to be done for the service."

Monica turned, and Tracy saw that she was holding the last family photograph of the family before Jason Quartermaine had had his brains scrambled. And Tracy remembered that, in many ways, Monica had buried a fifth child.

 _That could make you come back down_

"No." Monica sighed and looked down at it once more, smoothing her thumb over AJ's face. "No. I was just…looking at this photo and realizing that Ned and I are all that's left." She looked up, and Tracy saw the anguish Monica had kept at bay for the last few days. "It's just you and me in this old house, and Ned and Dillon." And then she looked at the shelf of photos and smiled briefly. "And Jake. Brooke Lynn."

"That's right." Tracy approached her and put a hand on her arm. "You have two grandsons. And I remember Jason as a child, Jake's the spitting image. I have my boys. And…" she paused. "We have each other."

"I just…" Monica closed her eyes. "Losing Dawn was difficult, but I hadn't raised her. Losing Emily nearly broke me…but I lost both my boys _twice_." She took a deep breath. "And that doesn't seem very fair."

"No." Tracy smoothed her hand down Monica's arm. "But we'll make a new beginning, Monica. I made…mistakes with AJ. I never gave him a chance to show he was different. I wish he could have said goodbye to Daddy, that he and I could have made ELQ work together. With hindsight, I realize I contributed to all of this." She breathed in a shaky breath. Regrets were not her thing, but she would make this effort. "We'll bring this family back together, Monica. And instead of Mama and Daddy at the head, you and I will see that the Quartermaine family moves into the next generation. Even if the name doesn't."

 **Michael & Starr's Apartment: Living Room**

 _You made up your mind to leave it all behind_

Starr Manning rolled over in bed and faced her boyfriend as he lay on his back, his hand behind his head, staring up at nothing. "Did you sleep?" she murmured.

"No." Michael Corinthos swallowed hard. "I think I dozed a bit. But I kept waking up and…" He looked at her. "I kept remembering all the years AJ and I didn't have together, that we'll never have."

'But you had this year," Starr reminded him with a hesitant smile. "And I know how happy he was every time you called him Dad. And that you stuck by him when his life fell apart. You were his bright spot."

"Yeah. But…" Michael exhaled slowly. "I made choices in his medical care that led to this—"

"Someone shot him," Starr cut in. "AJ died as a result of _those_ injuries. Patrick Drake told you that the choices were both dangerous. He probably would have died from the medicine. You know AJ would never blame you."

Michael sighed and sat up, twisting his body to put his feet on the floor. "I blame me. Because I know in my heart that my father…that Sonny…he did this." He peered over his shoulder at her, and the devastation in his eyes made Starr wish she had killed Sonny Corinthos two years ago when she'd had the chance. "I know he has an alibi, but…"

 _Now you're forced to fight it out_

Starr crawled behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face to his bare shoulder. "But you don't believe it."

"I looked into his eyes after AJ flat lined," Michael murmured. "And I _saw_ the truth. I don't want to believe it, and most of the time, I don't. But I know, in that split second before he looked away…I saw what he had done."

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"What can I do?" Michael dipped his head and kissed her forearm, before tugging her arms to release him. He stood and crossed to the bathroom. He faced her, his hand on the doorknob. "As long as Duke Lavery alibis him, Anna can't do anything. And I will not…" His face hardened. "I will not be like the man who raised me. I will not retaliate in anger or hatred. I will be better than him."

"You _are_ better than him," Starr said fervently. "You will always be better."

"I'm going to get a shower. We should be with my grandmother. She'll need us." Michael pulled open the door and disappeared into the bathroom. Starr sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Somehow, she'd get Michael to the other side of this.

 **Greystone Manor: Living Room**

 _You fall away from your past_

Carly Jacks had never really considered herself a good person. Good people told the truth, they did nice things on purpose and often. What she had always prided herself on, what she hoped was true about herself, was that she was a decent mother. She had missed much of Michael's first year, parts of Morgan's first year, but she had fixed all of that with Jocelyn. Her little Joss had been by her side since the day she was born, almost four years ago, and Carly told herself that her children were everything. That they were the reason for her existence.

But standing in this room, across from her ex-husband, she doubted herself. A good mother did not watch her oldest son bury his biological father and withhold the truth as to why this was happening to him. Carly knew. And she'd let Sonny talk her out of coming forward.

"AJ _deserved_ it," Sonny Corinthos repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "He's been nothing but a plague to me since the day I met him!" Despite the hour of the day, he tossed back a shot of whiskey.

Carly rolled her eyes and looked away, because the statement was so ridiculous it didn't deserve to be acknowledged. Sonny had never felt one way or another about AJ until the moron had burned down the Corinthos-Morgan warehouse.

"He killed our son," Sonny spat. "He faked Michael's death."

"You keep saying these things," Carly said slowly, "as if I could possibly forget them. As if I _need_ reminding. Did I say I _mourned_ him? Did I?" she challenged when he said nothing. "No. And if he'd been hit by a car, fallen out a window, I'd be the first one opening a glass of champagne. But that's not the case, is it?"

Sonny said nothing.

"You shot him. You shot him in cold blood," Carly hissed. "And then you sat there while Michael agonized over his death bed, facing choices no son should have deal with. He thinks he's responsible for AJ's death because of the surgery—"

"AJ never should have put him in that position!" Sonny slashed the air with his hand.

"Oh, yeah?" Carly raised her chin. "Who's your power of attorney? Your medical proxy? Is it me?" She paused for effect. "Or is it Dante? Maybe it's even Michael."

 _But it's following you_

Sonny looked away and Carly nodded. "Exactly. I may not like it, but AJ was Michael's biological father. I tried to fight it. For years, I did whatever I could to keep Michael away from him, but you know what? I'm standing here, in front of you, and I'm trying to remember why—"

"AJ was a murderer!"

"But _not_ when I got pregnant," Carly hissed. "Back then, he was just a screw-up trying to be better. You know what's happened to Michael because of you? He was shot in the head and then he had to watch his father die because his _other_ father murdered him. AJ wasn't perfect, but I'll be damned if I let you stand here and pretend that _you_ are."

"What about all the things—"

"I hated AJ!" Carly dragged her hands through her hair. "I can't deny that, but that doesn't mean I wanted to see Michael go through this. If for no other reason, you should have held back for him."

"Are you going to Anna?" Sonny demanded. "Are you going to tell the truth?"

"No." Carly took a deep breath. "Because of Morgan. And Dante. But you stay away from this service today. No one is expecting you and I don't want you to put Monica and Michael through it. That's what I came here to say." She spun on her heel and stomped out into the entryway, and then out of the house.

Sonny followed her and slammed the door behind her. Behind him, he heard the click of heels as someone emerged from the back of the house.

"She's going to be a problem," Ava Jerome murmured.

 **Quartermaine Estate: Family Room**

 _You left something undone, it's now your rerun_

"Monica is in the family room," Alice murmured as Elizabeth Webber handed the maid her thin spring jacket. "She'll be glad to see you."

Elizabeth nodded and started down the short hallway to the room Alice had indicated. In the past fifteen months, she'd become a frequent visitor to the mansion, having brought Jake for the first time shortly after Jason disappeared into the harbor. For most of Jake's life, it had been Jason's decision not to tell anyone, particularly after Lucky had learned the truth, but after his death, Elizabeth couldn't see why Monica shouldn't know her grandson.

"Monica?" she asked, stepping into the room. She found Monica sitting at the breakfast table by the terrace doors, her plate bare. "Hey."

"Elizabeth." Monica got to her feet and crossed the room. "I'm so…I'm glad you're here."

"I came early," Elizabeth said, embracing her son's grandmother. "I wasn't sure how many people would be in and out, and I know Tracy mentioned Ned and Dillon were coming in, so I thought she might be busy with them."

"She is. They're in the parlor. Michael and Starr will be here soon." Monica led Elizabeth over to the sofa and they each took a seat. "But I hoped to have a few minutes with you."

"I know today is difficult," Elizabeth said, taking Monica's hands in her own. "And if there is anything my grandmother and I can do for you…"

"I want you to let me publicly acknowledge Jake as Jason's son," Monica said, her grip tightening on Elizabeth. "And my grandson."

 _It's the one you can't erase_

Elizabeth blinked and tilted her head. "Monica, it's not a state secret. There are more people who know the truth than who don't."

"That's true, but Michael doesn't. And AJ never…did." Monica sighed. "I just…I want to keep my family close. I want Jake to always feel comfortable in this house. I want you to start bringing your other boys with them. Cameron and Aidan are Jake's brothers, so that makes them part of my family, as well."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "It shouldn't feel like a hard decision. It's the reason I brought Jake to you last year, that I wanted you to know him. I guess I just…" She looked away. "Jason never wanted to tell the truth. First, it was too dangerous." She huffed. "It was _always_ too dangerous, according to him. Even when Jake was in that car accident, and I had Carly in my ear about donating his kidneys. I wanted Jason to help me prevent Lucky from taking Jake off the machines, because I just knew my little boy would be all right." She closed her eyes, still remembering the pain. "Jason thought that might be a good idea, that we shouldn't let Jake be in pain."

"Oh, Elizabeth…"

"And then even after he recovered, when Sam had that surgery and he was going to marry her—I thought if he could have a family with her, it couldn't be too dangerous. But then, it just wasn't the right time." Elizabeth dipped her head. "It was _never_ the right time. First, Sam was pregnant, and then she'd lost her baby. There always seemed to be a reason for him not to come forward."

"And you feel as though you'd be going against his own wishes now?" Monica murmured.

"Which is silly, I suppose." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "It's just hard, because for those last few years, it was so hard to see the man I had loved in him, even when I tried to find him again before he died." She nodded. "But you're right. It's time Jake knew his family, and that Port Charles knew it, as well. Jason Morgan never gave a damn what _I_ thought, so why should I let him have the final say, even in death?"

 **Quartermaine Estate: Parlor**

 _You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight_

Ned Ashton embraced his mother, and held her tight. "Mother. How is Monica holding up?"

Tracy held him just a little longer, no longer taking his solid presence for granted. When she released him, she turned to her youngest son and held him just as fiercely. "She's holding her own. She's in with Elizabeth, now."

"Elizabeth?" Dillon Quartermaine hesitated and shook his head. "Elizabeth Webber? I didn't realize she was close with the family, not after…" He hesitated and looked away. "Not after Emily."

"She wasn't, but…" Tracy paused, knowing Monica intended the world to know anyway. "Her son, Jake, was Jason's biological son, and for some moronic reasons, Jason didn't want the truth to be known. After he died, Elizabeth brought him to see Monica. And she started to see AJ until…" she pursed her lips. "Until AJ started to spiral out of control."

"Wow." Ned blinked and exchanged looks with his brother. "I thought Jason had a son with Sam McCall—"

"We don't speak of that street urchin in this family." Tracy lifted her chin. "She doesn't bring Danny around, so we don't acknowledge him either." She sighed. "But today isn't about that."

 _To put a smile back on your face_

"It just seems so surreal," Dillon murmured. "That he was dead one moment, alive the next, and now he's really gone." He rubbed his brow. "And I'm tired of only coming home for funerals."

"I know," Tracy sighed. She smoothed his still slightly wild hair over his forehead. "I'm tired of having them. It's just been an endless line of losing those we love. Mama. Alan. Emily. Daddy. Even Jason. Now AJ. I don't know how Monica can keep her head up."

"I suppose you're going to keep her together," Ned said, with an almost sardonic smile. "You never liked her, but—"

"She's family," Tracy huffed. "Since when do you have to like family?"

 **Greystone Manor: Entry Way**

 _You fall away from your past_

"How did you get in here?" Sonny demanded. He turned his back on Ava and stormed back into the other room. Ava arched an eyebrow. How Sonny Corinthos had lasted so long in this business when he was stupid enough to turn his back on an enemy, she'd never understand.

"I have my ways," Ava murmured, stepping into the room and closing the doors. "She's going to crack, Sonny. What do we do then?"

 _But it's following you_

"Why do you care?" Sonny poured another whiskey. Alcohol. She wrinkled her nose. One day, she was going to put a bullet between his eyes and save Port Charles the cost of a trial.

But that day was not _this_ day and she had to be careful not to upset the apple cart too soon.

 _You fall away from your past_

"I can handle Carly," Sonny growled. He pointed at her. "You don't go near her or I'll do to you what I did to AJ."

Ava very nearly snorted at this empty threat, but kept her face even. She had so many irons in the fire at the moment, she had to tread very lightly.

 _You fall away_

The day would come when Sonny Corinthos and Julian Jerome would fall, and she would emerge from the shadows, like a phoenix. She would take her rightful position as the head of this territory and they would bow down to Ava Jerome.

As soon as her silent partner gave her the go ahead, Ava would start the destruction. She could hardly wait.

 _You fall away_

"Then handle her, Sonny," Ava purred. "Or you won't like what I do next."

 **Queen of Angels Church**

 _Something I've done that I can't outrun_

Monica stepped up to the podium, and looked out over the sea of faces. She knew they were there for her more than her son, and in that moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. She saw Tracy with Ned and Dillon in the front pew. Behind them, what was left of the Spencer family—Bobbie, Lucas and Lulu. She saw Lulu's husband, Dante, and only sighed at the sight of Sonny Corinthos's son. Dante was better than his father.

And in the other front pew, she saw Michael and Starr, looking up at her. Michael had one arm around Starr, and his other hand was clutched in Elizabeth's. And she remembered all she had to live for.

 _Something I've done that I can't outrun_

"My son was _not_ a perfect man," she began, her voice calm and steady. "He made mistakes. He did terrible things when pushed against the wall. But I knew him. I knew his heart. I knew his soul, and there was so much love and generosity inside of him." She hesitated. "He began drinking at an early age to drown out the voices who always told him he wasn't good enough, wasn't smart enough, would never _quite_ measure up to his little brother."

She watched as Elizabeth looked away and swallowed hard. "One of those voices was mine. We didn't do it to be cruel or belittling. We saw potential in AJ to be better than he was. We just…didn't know how to make it happen."

 _Maybe you should wait maybe you should run_

"AJ's life was troubled, filled with decisions most wouldn't understand and some even _I_ cannot fathom," Monica admitted. "But he gave me a beautiful grandson, and Michael, I hope you can now understand what Alan and I saw all along—AJ loved you from the moment he knew you were his. He tried so hard to keep you in his life, but he ran into obstacles at every turn, as if the universe didn't want him to succeed."

Michael dipped his head and Starr pressed her cheek into his shoulder.

 _But there's something you've said that can't be undone_

"But this last year, I saw that finally start to change. I watched him become the father I always knew he could be." She met Elizabeth's eyes. "I watched him start to fall in love, maybe for the first time in his life. I watched him gain confidence in his career."

"But he could never believe the best in himself, and when he started to falter, he crashed hard." She hesitated. "He was accused of doing something so devastating, so cruel that he crawled back into a bottle to deal with it, but I don't believe he was guilty." She met Michael's eyes. "He simply wasn't capable of it. And before he could climb back up and find his strength again, someone took his life."

 _And you fall away from your past_

"Who _ever_ that person is," and now Monica's voice dripped with sarcasm and anger, "I hope you feel _righteous_. I hope you feel as though you've done a service. I hope you can sleep at night. But I promise you, with all of the force and the might of the Quartermaines behind me, that I will _find_ you. And you will pay for what you took from my son. You took his right to life, his opportunity to make himself better."

 _But it's following you_

Monica closed her eyes. "My son wasn't perfect, but he was a good man and I loved him more than words can express. Thank you."

 **Cassadine Island, Greece**

 _And you fall away from your past_

Robin Scorpio-Drake sullenly followed Victor Cassadine down a hallway, annoyed that she'd been taken from her work in Syracuse and brought to this place where she'd been held captive. "Where are we going? The frozen popsicles are several time zones to the west."

"All in good time, my dear Dr. Scorpio-Drake." Victor stopped in front of a door and punched in a code. "I lied when I told you your primary role in this little project."

Robin narrowed her eyes, but she wasn't really surprised. "A Cassadine lied. What a shock. What are we doing here?"

The door slid open and she followed him in.

And then she simply stopped. Because she didn't understand what she was looking at.

 _But it's following you_

A hospital bed, with machines and IVs. And a person, with their eyes closed.

"I…" Her voice faltered and she looked up at Victor. "I don't understand. How can…"

"I wanted you to revive Jason Morgan," Victor murmured. "I thought you might like to finally see him."

 _You fall away_

"I…" Robin glanced behind her, as if her lab in Syracuse would actually be in the next room. "What…"

"This is where Jason Morgan has been since…" Victor tapped his chin, as if trying to remember. "Since January or February of 2009, I believe. It's been so long, I can hardly remember."

Robin just blinked up at him and then looked at the bed. "But…"

"It's sad," Victor murmured. "But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised the ruse worked so well. If you didn't know Jason Morgan had a twin brother, how _would_ you know you were looking at him?" He clucked his tongue. "But for almost three years, Preston St. James pulled it off. Amazing, really. Simply amazing. I had my doubts…" He shrugged. "I had planned to wait a bit longer to revive the real Jason, but my…associate is becoming more trouble than I care to deal with at the moment. Sometimes, it's best to cut your losses."

"So, in Syracuse…" Robin took a deep breath. "That's Jason's twin brother. A twin who posed as him from February of 2009 until October 2012. How can that be possible? How can…" Her eyes blurred. "How can _any_ of this be possible?"

"My dear," Victor said kindly, "I'm a Cassadine. Did you really think I didn't have an ulterior motive?"

 _It's following you_


	4. 102: Trust Me

**Episode Two: "Trust Me"**

* * *

 _Thursday, April 3, 3014_

 **ELQ: Tracy's Office**

Ned tossed some files on his mother's desk and leaned back in his chair. "The initial quarterly reports look good, but we're still a little shaky due to the problems last year."

"I know." Tracy made a notation on her calendar. "And with Monica's decision to acknowledge Jake Webber as part of the family, we're going to have to revisit how the shares are divvied up and prepare paperwork for Elizabeth to vote his proxy."

"Ah, yes." Ned nodded. "What _is_ the current disposition of the shares? The grandchildren divide up sixty percent, the great grandchildren divide up thirty percent and Monica and Alice split the last ten." He started jotting a few notes. "I believe we'll also have to find out how AJ left his shares, though I suppose they went to Michael. He also had signed proxies from Skye, Lila Rae and Maya, which will have to be dealt with."

Tracy tapped her pen and pursed her lips. "Actually…" she sighed. "Though Daddy controlled _all_ the shares at the end, there was… Alan's will."

Ned frowned. "That will let Alan's ten percent revert back to Grandfather and all cash assets went to you, didn't it?" He arched an eyebrow. "What did you _do_ , Mother?"

"Well, how was I to know Jason had knocked up a perfectly good woman?" Tracy demanded. "Alan left all his money and ELQ stock to Jason Morgan's bloody children. Not even to Emily, but to Jason. And I thought _Sam_ would be the mother of those children. I didn't want her grubby paws on our money—"

"So _Jak_ e got cut out of his inheritance?" Ned rolled his eyes. "Mother—"

"I would give it back to him if I could," Tracy snarled, "but Sam already has Danny's five percent, and until Jason is declared legally dead, Jason's ten percent. I reveal the will and that whore is up to _twenty_ percent. I will be damned—"

"Wait…" Ned held up his hand. "First of all, we need to have Jason declared dead, and I'm sure a court will understand that he died before Grandfather, which means he isn't entitled to _anything_ , and we can also petition to have Danny's shares put into a trust, so that Sam can't touch it."

"I do like the way you think." Tracy leaned back. "Alan never liked Sam. He wouldn't want her to inherit his money. I'm sure he didn't think Jason wouldn't be around to control the useless—"

"And if you forged it once, Mother, you can forge it again," Ned said dryly. "I'm sure we can find a way to magically discover a new will. Now, how to keep Sam and Danny out of it while including Jake is another story."

"I _will_ keep that woman away from my family. She didn't want to allow Monica to get to know Jason's son, then he's not part of this family, either." Tracy lifted her chin. When she saw her son grinning at her, she scowled. "What?"

"I'm just enjoying you looking out for Monica's best interests."

" _Don't_ start."

 **Quartermaine Estate: Family Room**

Michael entered the room, Starr at his side and frowned when he saw Elizabeth seated by the terrace at the breakfast table. "Hey, Elizabeth. I wasn't expecting you."

"How are you holding up?" Elizabeth asked, rising to her feet as Michael, Starr and Monica crossed the room to the sofa. They all took their seats, Michael keeping Starr's hand in his own.

"Getting through it." Michael hesitated. "Trying to concentrate on what to do next. I have to speak to Diane about AJ's estate, I think. She called and said I was the co-executor." He dipped his head, uncomfortable. "He gave me a lot of responsibility…with his medical proxy and…"

"He liked writing _my son, Michael_ ," Elizabeth murmured, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder. "And I think he looked for any opportunity to reinforce that connection."

"I figured as much." Michael straightened his shoulders. "But I'm finishing up my business degree at PCU this term, so hopefully Aunt Tracy can find a place for me at ELQ."

"Really?" Monica raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't expecting that."

"It's what Dad would have wanted. For me to find a way to keep his legacy alive, and I think Aunt Tracy is feeling guilty enough about the way she treated him to let me in front door." He took a deep breath and smiled at Starr. "And Starr is hoping to reopen the Haunted Star in a few weeks now that the renovations are finally finished."

"I'm glad to see you two are getting back into a normal routine." He saw his grandmother glance at Elizabeth, who just shifted uncomfortably.

Michael frowned. "Grandma, is everything all right?"

"You guys look like you're upset," Starr murmured.

"No, not upset." Monica took a deep breath. "Michael, you know Elizabeth's three boys…Cameron, Jake and Aidan."

"Yeah." Michael nodded, still confused. He looked at Elizabeth. "Cam is a grade below Morgan at school, but they're on the same baseball team this year. He's got a great arm."

Elizabeth smiled. "He does. Well, it's Jake we wanted to talk to you about." She cleared her throat. "We wanted you to be the first we tell…before Monica announces it to the rest of the world next month at his birthday party."

And then Michael _knew_ what this was about. Elizabeth and the boys had been to the mansion several times in the last year, more so Jake than the other two boys, but he'd thought she was there to see AJ. But she was bringing Jake to see Monica. "The rumors…they were true."

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled, a little half-heartedly. "Jake _is_ Jason's son, and Monica would like to welcome him into the family. We've been talking about it off and on since your uncle died last year, but we just…" She hesitated. "We felt like the time was right."

Michael rose to his feet and crossed to the terrace before looking back at the three women. "But I don't understand _why_ it was a secret. Jason loved kids. He raised me for the most part, he looked out for Morgan and Joss, even for Kristina and Molly. Why would he wouldn't he want to tell everyone about _his_ son?"

"Michael, that's not really—" Monica began, but Elizabeth held up her hand.

"Monica, he's an adult now," Elizabeth murmured. "And we promised each other that out of _everyone_ in this family, Michael deserved the open and honest truth." She stood and approached him. "Initially, it was complicated. Wires were crossed, and Jason believed my ex-husband was Jake's father. I knew the truth, but I didn't want to ruin things for him. He was getting back together with Sam, and Lucky was just out of rehab. So I kept quiet at first, because I knew how messy it would be."

Michael hesitated, because it sounded like it had been _her_ idea. But… "When did Jason find out?"

"After the hostage crisis at the Metro Court," Elizabeth said. "I told him, but we didn't know what to do about it. Lucky was still recovering, he knew Sam would take the news badly. And I _was_ …nervous about his lifestyle. So…I did something unforgivable, something I don't think Jason _ever_ forgave me for. I asked him to let the lie continue."

Michael nodded and looked away. "But he said yes. He didn't have to."

"I think he was worried about the danger, and Jason always wanted to make things right for everyone else. He knew this would be easier for Lucky, easier for Sam. In some ways, easier for me. But it _wasn't_ easy for him. Not then. It got more complicated later, after Jake was born. Sam found out the truth, Jake was kidnapped. Lucky found out. Carly and Sonny eventually learned the truth. It began to spiral out of control."

"So why not come forward then and tell the truth?" Michael shook his head. Why was this making _him_ angry, why did he feel like he'd been personally involved?

"Jason and I were seeing each other for a while," Elizabeth admitted. "After my divorce. And we were making plans. We wanted Jake—and Cam—to have security in place before we made any decisions." A small smile spread across her face. "And we were even engaged for a while."

And for some reason, Michael put the timeline together in his head. He knew her second divorce had been shortly after Jake had been born, just before his aunt Emily's murder. He closed his eyes. "And then _I_ was shot."

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered. "And Jason broke off our engagement. He stopped all those plans. I didn't…want to, but I won't lie and say I wasn't scared. I told him we could wait until things were calm, we didn't have to do it right away. But then Jake was kidnapped _again_ , and he…never wanted to tell after that. He told me we could never be together, never be a family."

"I…" He looked at Starr, whose eyes were filled with anguish for him. "Elizabeth…I'm so sorry—"

" _You_ don't have to apologize for anything," Elizabeth said forcefully. She touched his shoulder. "I understood Jason's pain then. He loved you, he never stopped loving you like you were his own son. And I grieved for you, for him, for your parents when you were in that coma. When you woke up, I was so happy. And you've grown into a wonderful young man."

"It still doesn't…" He looked at her and saw the pain her eyes, the words she hadn't spoken. "But Jason _did_ marry someone else, he _did_ have a family with Sam. He was going to raise Danny, even though he didn't know he was the father."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I can't…explain what changed in Jason after that. It was…as though he'd turned off his love for Jake, his desire to be his father. After that second kidnapping, there was never a right time, a right way to tell the truth. I begged him right up until he died."

Michael drew out a slow breath. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I know I didn't…have the right to ask all those questions—"

"You've been lied to your whole life," Monica said firmly. She got to her feet and joined them at the window. Starr hesitantly stood as well. "I wanted to spare you the knowledge that Jason was as flawed as he turned out to be, and to spare Elizabeth from having to relate it at all. But…Jake is your cousin. The two of you are _all_ I have left of my children. And I wanted you to know him. I want the world to know him as my grandson."

"I'm glad that he's family." Michael looked at Elizabeth. "Whatever my uncle's faults were at the end, he raised me to love my family, to take care of the people who matter to me. Jake matters to me. And I promise you, that if you want him to know the good things about his father, I will do that, too." He embraced Elizabeth awkwardly, and she gingerly hugged him back. "But…I think I need time to think about…what I've learned about Jason."

He passed Starr and held out his hand, as they left together. He needed to think.

 **Dante & Lulu's Apartment**

Diane Miller was an excellent lawyer. _Stellar_ even, but it was difficult to ignore the fact that she was _not_ , despite evidence to the contrary, a miracle worker. Standing in this living room, telling these two lovely people she could not simply _give_ them their son was not the highlight of her day.

"I know…" Lulu Falconeri drew in a shaky breath. "I know what Alexis said that night, and that even Dante can't argue with it, but I just…don't understand. Ben is _our_ son. Biologically."

"Yes." Diane sighed and lowered herself into an armchair. "And that is not in dispute. However, at the moment, Britt is not guilty of anything other than misappropriation. What she did with the embryos is not, precisely, a crime. She carried Ben, gave birth to him. She is his l _egal_ mother. And as you did not have surrogacy paperwork in place—"

"Because she _wasn't_ our surrogate!" Dante Falconeri shot to his feet. "This is insane, Diane. She stole our kid—"

"She stole material that eventually _became_ your biological child." Diane pursed her lips. "I'm not saying I don't like our chances in court, Dante. What Britt did is appalling, and family court judges will not look kindly on her. She may lose her license, but there is nothing in family court law that says they can simply hand Ben to you. We must go to court and sue for him."

"This is insane." Lulu reached for a tissue and wiped her eyes. "We just wanted a child, Diane, and at every turn, we're being blocked."

Diane did not usually indulge in sympathy, but she could not help herself. She leaned forward and squeezed the young woman's hand. "I know, dear. But I do believe I can win custody. Now, can I offer some advice in the meantime as we prepare?"

"Sure." Dante heaved a sigh and sat next to his wife. "Whatever you tell us to do, Diane. We just want our son."

"Start getting back into your normal routines," Diane said. "Dante, throw yourself into work. Be an exemplary police officer. Lulu, help Miss Manning reopen the Haunted Star. Look like the well-adjusted people with ties to the community that you know yourselves to be. The judge will look at two hard-working young people with character witnesses out the wazoo. Lulu, your mother is coming home?"

"She's wrapping up some business and tests in Paris," Lulu nodded, "but she'll be here by the time the hearings start. My aunt Bobbie and cousin Lucas are living back in Port Charles. And Dante has his mother. There's Anna, even his new partner."

"Exactly." Diane punched the air with her fist, trying to sound encouraging. "And Britt Westbourne has no one but her wacko mother. I know this is difficult, but I have confidence in the legal system."

"When you put it that way." Lulu squeezed her eyes shut. "This could go better than our last custody hearing, I can just feel it. But I wish she could be charged with a crime. It's not enough for her to lose Ben or her medical license. I want her to _suffer_."

 **Greystone Manor: Living Room**

Olivia Falconeri was _beyond_ pissed. Her hands were at her waist, her fingers tapping in time with her foot as Max made her wait to see Sonny. Wait to see the father of the child, the man she was seeing. God. The absolute nerve.

Finally, the door was opened and she was ushered through. She stalked in. "I have put up with _enough_ of this bull," she snarled, jabbing her finger at the figure slouched in a chair. "I have been calling you for days about Dante and Ben, but you have not returned a _single_ message—"

"I've been busy." Sonny stood and crossed to the mini bar to pour himself a tumbler of bourbon. "Michael…he's—"

"You know I have had _enough_ of listening to you whine about Michael. It is a tragedy that Michael is mourning his father, though I doubt anyone else is," Olivia retorted. "But you have not even made a _courtesy_ visit to your son and daughter-in-law, who are dealing with another horrible custody dispute."

"Olivia, I…" Sonny dipped his head, and looked away.

"Got nothing to say?" Olivia demanded. "I didn't _think_ so. You know what, Sonny, I'm not sure what I saw in you, because none of that warmth or charm is very evident right now. I know you love Michael. He's a good man, but he's _not_ your only child, though you'd never know it. When was the last time you even spoke to Morgan or Kristina? Because I know you haven't spoken to Dante since the engagement party."

"If you can't be bothered to be with your son in this time of need, then you might as well forget you have one." And with that, Olivia whirled and headed for the exit.

 **Ava and Julian's Apartment**

Julian Jerome tossed aside the newspaper he'd been pretending to read when his sister emerged from her bedroom, perfectly coiffed. "I was wondering if you'd grace us with your presence today."

Ava arched her brow and looked around the empty apartment. "Us?"

"The world. Port Charles." He lifted a careless shoulder. "It's past noon, Ava. You up late?"

"I was unaware that I had to run my schedule past you," she murmured, crossing to their small mini bar and pouring herself a glass of water. "Don't you have anything better to do than to lurk?"

"Not today," Julian replied with a grin designed to annoy her. "I've wondered whether we should continue living in a place someone was brutally murdered in cold blood."

"Please." Ava snorted. "It's not as though you're sensitive to blood. And I'd say AJ Quartermaine was more of a mercy killing. He was just taking up air."

"Harsh." Julian rose. "I didn't feel one way or another about AJ Quartermaine until I was arrested for his shooting. Glad he managed to wake up long enough to clear me." He paused, deliberately. "It's a shame he didn't bother to let anyone know what happened to him."

"Do you have a point, Julian? Because if this is your long-winded way of telling me you're moving out…" She flicked her hand. "Good riddance."

"You know…" he sidled up next to her, his mouth next to her ear. "For a woman who once said she'd _kill_ to protect me, you've become awfully dismissive of me as of late. Tell me, Ava." Julian's lips curved into a half-smile. "Do you think you could hide all your secrets from me?"

Ava peered at him over her shoulder. "I'll keep my secrets to myself, thank you. You serve a purpose, Julian. As do I for you. Let's not forget that."

"Oh, I won't." Julian reached for his suit jacket and swung it over his arm. "I wonder why AJ Quartermaine was in our apartment at all, Ava. Perhaps he wanted to…confront you about something." He shot her another grin and then casually wandered out of the room.

She set the glass down with a thud, and crossed to her purse where her phone rested. She yanked it out and dialed. "I have had almost enough of this waiting. I want to take action, and I want—you _always_ say the same thing. My time will come. Well, damn it, I'm _tired_ of waiting. Start making plans or I'll do it for you."

She hit the end button and thought about throwing it across the room, but before she could launch it, Ava took a deep breath. She was fine. Everything was under control. Julian may think he knew what he was talking about, but like everyone else, he underestimated her.

She wasn't going to stand for it much longer.

 **General Hospital: Britt Westbourne's Office**

Britt Westbourne stared at the papers in her hands. In the back of her mind, she had expected this it—was surprised no one had sought action such as this before. But as the daughter of master criminals, she supposed she must have expected to get away with this as her parents had always managed to slither away from their misdeeds.

Her medical license was being suspended, pending investigation regarding her unethical actions regarding her patients Dante and Lulu Falconeri, and her misappropriation of their genetic material. An additional letter revealed that she had until the end of the day to vacate her office at General Hospital. Her contract had been terminated.

She had several messages from Brad on her voice mail that she'd ignored thus far. She assumed that he had received a similar set of letters, ending his employment. She considered feeling sorry for him—she'd swept him along in her own damage after all, but she was too numb to care.

Nikolas Cassadine pushed open her already ajar office door. "I see that you have been informed of the changes in your status at General Hospital," he murmured.

Britt raised her eyes to see the cool-eyed man standing across from her. "I suppose this is payback for not simply handing my son over to your simpering little sister."

His eyebrow quirked, but Nikolas did not show any other sense of emotion. The angry, bitter, almost violent man from the night of her engagement party had vanished, and in his place…was a man she'd never seen. "You know, my family once bought out the board of directors of General Hospital when it was going bankrupt." He flicked an imaginary piece of lint from his button down shirt.

"I'd heard rumors." Britt set the papers down. "But you don't have a seat on the board any longer, so _how_ —"

"We sold our interests about a decade ago," Nikolas continued, and the eerily conversational tone of this encounter raised goose bumps on her skin. "When my family ran into money problems. Fortunately, we have more than rebounded, and…the scandal attached to you, and of course, your mother, is simply more than the current board of directors wanted to be associated with."

Britt exhaled slowly. "You bought them out again. So that you could get rid of _me_."

"A side benefit. I have not been satisfied with the way the hospital has been run in some time, and I suppose, I thought it might help me keep Emily's memory alive." He slid his hands into the pockets of his charcoal trousers. "But I will not lie and say that I am _not_ pleased to have you and Liesl Obrecht gone from my sight."

"Nikolas…" She had _always_ been able to talk around him before, make him understand. "You _know_ what it's like to be raised in a crazy family. It's not like I was raised with much of a moral compass—"

"You are using the wrong argument with a Cassadine," Nikolas interrupted, sounding almost bored. "My father kidnapped, then forcibly married and impregnated my mother. My grandmother was one of the most homicidal women to have ever walked the Earth. Yet, somehow, my uncle managed to emerge from that childhood with his own moral compass. It became damaged at times, and eventually he made choices that I could not understand, but he _also_ raised me to share that moral compass. You cannot blame your mother for everything, Britt. You cannot blame Patrick, Sabrina, Elizabeth or even Maxie for the things you have done this last year."

"Are you here to make me a deal?" Britt said flatly. "I keep my job and medical license if I sign over my son?"

"Would you?" Nikolas asked, tilted his head, almost interested.

Britt considered him and somehow, she felt her lips curve into a smile. "I don't think that's a deal you're going to make with me. Even if I agreed…"

"It _might_ weigh in your favor with the licensing board," he mused.

She laughed then, harshly, because she suddenly understood what was happening here. He was making a point. He held _all_ the power and she had **none**. "You wouldn't help me with them or leave me here at my job."

"It's worth a try." Nikolas arched an eyebrow. "What do you say, Britt?"

"Why _should_ I just hand over my son?" Britt demanded. "It's not like you'd reward me and take me back. I have nothing else, so I will be damned if you take him, too."

Nikolas shrugged. "I hadn't really intended to help you any way. You'll lose your custody hearing, Britt. And you'll lose your medical license. You've already lost your job and your fiancé. I don't even _have_ to seek out further revenge. You've done it for yourself."

"You reported me to the medical board and bought out the directors so you could fire me—"

"You mistake me, Britt." Nikolas leaned forward. "I believe it was Lulu and Dante who reported you to the medical board, and well...the second _is_ true, but you would have lost your job regardless once you had no license. Again, Britt. You have destroyed your own life. Enjoy Ben now, because I assure you, my sister and her husband will have their son."

 **Metro Court Hotel: Restaurant**

Elizabeth stepped into the restaurant, and spied Carly seated at the bar, a martini in her hand. This particular conversation probably should have happened before she and Monica spoke to Michael this morning, but…well, Elizabeth's life simply did not revolve around Carly.

They had singled out Michael and his girlfriend to tell first because of who Michael was. He was the son of Jason's heart, the soul of the Quartermaine family, and he was Jake's cousin. She had almost accepted the events of the last seven years, the twists and turns that had left Jake without a father, but she knew it would be difficult for Michael to have Jason slip off the pedestal he'd been on.

Elizabeth crossed the room. "It's a little early for that, isn't it?" she murmured.

Carly eyed her, almost amused. "Do you care?"

"Not really," Elizabeth admitted. She took the seat next to the blonde. "Have you talked to Michael today?"

"No." Carly hesitated and sipped her drink. "No. I don't…know what to say to him. How I can offer him any sort of…sympathy that he'd believe."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, but she acknowledged that Carly very likely was not sorry to see AJ gone from this Earth. "You did well enough in the hospital, Carly. You can just be sorry for what Michael's going through. He'd understand that."

"So now _you're_ going to explain my son to me?" Carly demanded. "I don't—"

Elizabeth held up her hand. "Carly, I didn't come here to fight. I asked if you spoke to Michael today because Monica and I told him about Jake today."

"Ah." Carly set the martini glass down. "Good. I never…" She exhaled and shook her head. "I never understood it. From day one, I wanted him to claim Jake. I know… _I_ wasn't particularly helpful when I told him it was Lucky's child, but you know…" She huffed. " _You_ could have corrected me."

"If I could go back to that moment, I would." Elizabeth set her purse on the bar and signaled the bartender to bring her the same thing as Carly. She was going to need a drink for this conversation. "But he told me it was for the best, and I just…figured a baby he didn't want would complicate his life."

"Yeah, well, Jason was famous for letting people get away with bullshit they shouldn't." Carly closed her eyes. "But I wish he were here right now. He'd know what to say to Michael. He always did." She opened her eyes and focused on Elizabeth. "Did you tell him _all_ of it?"

"You mean did Michael want to know why Jason didn't claim what he thought to be his only biological child while being Michael's honorary father, agreeing to have a family with Sam, then to raise Danny when he believed him to be Franco's child? He asked. I answered."

"I hope you made sure _everyone_ got blamed for it, including yourself." Carly tapped her fingers against the stem of her glass. "I hope Michael knows it was your bright idea to let Jason go on thinking that. That, later, you asked Jason to give him up."

"I did." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "And I had to tell him the rest. About the last _dozen_ or so times I begged Jason to be a father to his son."

Carly downed the rest of her martini in one gulp and signaled for the other. "Great. Michael _really_ needed to know his uncle was human. After losing AJ and suspecting…Sonny of what we all think happened, and you know…having me as a mother, he really needed one more person in his life to let him down."

"Well, what did you _want_ me to do, Carly?" Elizabeth demanded. "Pretend that it didn't happen that way? That yes, initially I wanted to keep the secret, but at some point, Jason stopped giving a damn about his own son? I begged him, until the end."

"You always _did_ beg him to stay with you." Carly eyed her glass, and then to Elizabeth's surprise, she tossed this one down in one shot.

"How many drinks have you had?" Elizabeth murmured, concerned.

Carly raised her martini glass in salute. "To the women who've lied and used Jason. All we need are the whore and the saint, and we'd have the full set."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "And what nickname would you give Courtney? I notice you leave _her_ off the list."

Carly frowned and nodded. "Fair enough. So, counting me…there's Saint, Crazy Bitch, Muffin-Faced Little Girl, Moron Who Forgot Jason's Job Entailed Bad Stuff, and the Whore."

Exhausted, Elizabeth sipped her own drink. "So, what? _Jason_ gets a white wash? It's all _our_ faults? He let you abuse him, Carly. Over and _over_ again. He let me keep that secret. He told Robin about Michael, which gave her the ammunition. And as for Sam and Courtney…well…he got involved with them in the first place, so maybe he got what he deserved."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "That does _not_ sound like a woman who was in love with him until the bitter end."

"Well…" Elizabeth mused, "maybe I wasn't. He certainly didn't love _me_ as much as I thought he did. He told me we couldn't be a family—that it was too dangerous for me and the boys to have him in our lives, and he turned around and had that family with Sam.

"So I think I stopped loving him the day he told me he was marrying Sam. Or maybe it was the day he suggested I let Jake die in peace, and turn off the machines. Or maybe it was the day he told me he couldn't be a father to our son because Sam was going through a rough time. Or _maybe_ it was the thousandth time he chose Sam rather than me. I don't know, Carly…" She stood and took one last swig of her drink. "There were a thousand moments Jason broke my heart. Are you surprised I hate him more than love him now?"

"I feel ya, Muffin." Carly looked at her empty glass. "I really do. We choose these men. We give them children. And all they do is break our hearts. And we are so devastated when they turn out be someone other than we thought. You know who pays the price? The kids. They _always_ do."

Elizabeth hesitated, because there was something in the undercurrent here that she just wasn't seeing. "Carly, Michael loves you. He has always loved you. He won't blame you if Sonny turns out to be guilty."

"He should." Carly twisted on her seat. " _I'm_ the one that took him away from AJ and gave him to Sonny, which started us down this path."

"You have started it, Carly, but if Sonny killed AJ, you certainly didn't finish it." Elizabeth opened her purse to pay for her drink, but Carly waved it away.

"Your money's no good here." Carly hesitated. "I think it's good that people will know about Jake. Not because Jason deserved it, because he didn't at the end, I agree. But Monica needs all the family she can get. And Michael will love him the way Jason taught him to once, in another lifetime. I'm sorry that Michael found out the rest of it, but you know…" She looked away. "Maybe the less lying we do, the better off we are."

"Carly…" Elizabeth sighed. "I know we're _not_ close, but we've been in and out of each other's lives too long not to look out for one another at this point. If something is wrong, you know…I'll help."

"God." Carly let her drop to the bar. "God. I almost want to say yes, but then _you'll_ have to live with this too, and I think I've screwed you over enough. Go away now. Before I change my mind and tell you, which I assure you, you don't need."

And because Carly looked like she meant it, Elizabeth walked away.

 **Lake House: Living Room**

Alexis Davis stood to one side as she allowed her ex-husband into the room. "I _still_ think it's a bad idea."

Ric Lansing rolled his eyes as he turned to face. "It makes perfect sense to me. Molly has one marking period left this year and applied for this program months ago. She wants to study in Germany because she doesn't want to be in Port Charles right now."

"But she's only going now because TJ moved back in with his mother in Chicago." Alexis threw up her hands. "How can I allow my daughter to make this kind of decision based on a boy?"

"Oh, yeah, just look at her motivations rather than the opportunity." He still cared about this woman, but she was goddamned _neurotic_. "I'd think you'd want her to take the chance. She'll have a good time, she'll learn the language. She'll get over TJ." He grimaced. "She's too young to be dating one boy this long anyhow."

Alexis scowled. "You didn't think that when you were taking her side when she wanted to have sex with him!"

"Because your way worked _so_ well." He exhaled slowly. "Alexis, Molly wants to study the rest of this year in Berlin. She may decide to stay the summer if she can get into the program there. I want my daughter to have opportunities, don't you? Or would you rather put her in a girl's school, which worked so well for you."

Alexis pointed at him. "Low blow, Ric." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't disagree it's a good opportunity…I just…" She sighed.

"Don't want your daughter across the ocean." Ric nodded. "I get it. Kristina's in Dartmouth, it's only a few hours away, but Molly will be time zones away. It makes me nervous as well. I didn't like having the entire country between us, which is why I came home."

"Oh…" Alexis lifted her brows. "Is _that_ why you came home? I thought it was to continue your endless one-upping of your brother."

"For the last time, I want _nothing_ to do with my brother," Ric snarled. "He'll dig his own grave without my help."

"What the hell does that mean?" she demanded as he started for the door. He turned back.

"The whole town knows he killed AJ Quartermaine. It's just a matter of time until Anna can prove it." Ric stepped towards her. "Alexis, I came home for two reasons. Because I love my daughter and I want a better relationship with her. And secondly, because I want Elizabeth back."

"Oh for…" Alexis dug the heel of her hand into her forehead. "Like she doesn't have enough headaches in her life, she really needs _you_ now, too."

"I'm just being honest." Ric spread his hands out. "I loved you, but I messed that up. I know that. And I know you loved me, too. But neither of us were each other's soul mates. We were settling, because it was comfortable. For a while."

"Yeah." She looked away. "Yeah. That's true." She flicked her eyes back to him. "And Elizabeth is _your_ soul mate? Do you think she feels the same way?"

"Why not?" he retorted. "It's not like anyone else has gone out their way to make her happy. Lucky cheated on her, Jason abandoned her, Nikolas treats her like crap…why shouldn't someone go out of their way to make her feel loved?"

"And it's gotta be _you_?" she asked dryly. "Didn't you almost kill her? Twice?"

"Oh…" Ric grimaced. "Don't you pretend like you've never done anything stupid in your life. I know what I did wrong. Better yet, Elizabeth knows it, too. She knows me inside and out, Alexis. So just maybe, she sees something in me worth loving. She did once, maybe she can again."

"Yeah…you definitely need to ask her more about the last five years, because I think Elizabeth is over the whole romance thing after what AJ Quartermaine and my nephew put her through last year, not to _mention_ Lucky and Jason." Alexis snorted. "But hey…good luck."

 **Haunted Star: Main Room**

"I'm hoping Lulu will get interested soon," Starr said as she watched some of the workers repairing the bar after the shootout that had happened the year before between Luke and the Cassadines. "To take her mind off the custody battle."

Michael nodded, but she knew he was only partially listening. He'd come with her to the club to keep busy, to keep his mind off what happened that morning, but it wasn't working.

"Michael, it's okay to be disappointed, but you know, we only know what _Elizabeth_ knows." She hesitated. "Maybe Jason had his reasons."

"Starr…" Michael set his hands at his waist and just shook his head. "I just…can't think of what they would be. Or why they would be _good_ enough. The man I knew growing up, the man I loved, I…just find it hard to believe he would abandon his own son. Why he would raise a family with another woman, while Elizabeth raised Jake alone. Especially after Lucky Spencer left her alone with all three of them."

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what to tell you. I only knew Jason a little. He seemed like an okay guy, but…" Starr shrugged. "Maybe he never forgave Elizabeth for asking him to keep the secret in the first place."

"Which would explain why he walked away from _her_ , but his own son? Jason went to j _ail_ to protect me, Starr." He pressed a hand against his chest. "How that must have made her feel, to know that Jason would do that for a boy that wasn't his son—"

"Michael…your uncle is gone," she interrupted gently. "You can drive yourself crazy wondering _why_ he did the things he did, but maybe…you should remember what you learned today. You have a cousin. A younger cousin who doesn't have a father in his life. I'm not saying you could be a father figure, and I know he has an older brother…but maybe you could take a page from your uncle's book…the one that taught you how to love. Blood doesn't make a family. So maybe, you look at Jake and his brothers as a chance to grow your own family."

Michael met her eyes and she was relieved to see some of the anguish had faded. "You're right. Once, Jason would have taken them all under his wing, because Cam and Aidan are Jake's brothers, too. Which makes them family. I can't change what Jason did, but I can…remember the best of what he taught me and teach it to my cousins. So the best parts of Jason live on." His mouth firmed and he looked away. "And the worst can fade into nothing."

 **Port Charles Police Department: Commissioner's Office**

Anna Devane actually liked the recently sworn in mayor, Leah Richardson. The woman met with her once a week to go over active cases, to see if there was any assistance her office could offer, and even to offer encouragement when things went sour.

"I suppose AJ Quartermaine is at the top of your active case file," Leah said, leaned back in her chair and crossing her slim legs at the ankle. "The family isn't pressuring us as of yet since they believe you're doing everything you can."

"We are," Anna admitted. "But I won't say it hasn't been difficult. AJ was only able to tell us it was not Julian Jerome, and unfortunately, he passed last week without being able to tell anyone what happened. Our two prime suspects have alibis."

"Sonny Corinthos and Ava Jerome." Leah peered at her over the rim of her glasses. "Do you _believe_ their alibis?"

"No," Anna admitted, though it pained her to admit that she knew Duke was lying to her. She couldn't prove it, and she didn't know what to do with that information. "No, but at the moment, I'm finding it difficult to break them. I'm not giving up."

"I trust you'll work it out. It would be wonderful to finally nail Sonny Corinthos for something he _actually_ did." Leah flipped a page. "Now, I have received phone calls from Nikolas Cassadine regarding Britt Westbourne and her son Ben. Any hope of building a case against her?"

"Difficult," Anna admitted, hating the word. It seemed everything was difficult these days. "There simply is not a law against what she did, and whether we like it or not, Britt legally gave birth to him. There was no surrogacy paperwork in place to prevent her from keeping him."

"Appalling," Leah muttered. "Even ghastly. Mr. Cassadine and his sister seem to be understanding about our problems, with Dante Falconeri a member of the department, they know if it were possible, we would bring charges."

"I could use a good DA to find some creative charges," Anna admitted. "Any luck finding me an interim DA with Scott Baldwin leaving town?"

"Actually, yes. She'll be arriving in a few days." Leah pulled out a folder from her purse and set it on Anna's desk. "A rising star in the State Attorney's office. They sent a few feelers out to mid-size city mayors to find a place for her as she's become bored with civil work. She used to live in town, I think."

"Oh?" Anna opened the folder. "Gia Campbell. She looks familiar."

"Worked as a model for a short term before starting law school. Her brother served with some distinction for a long time before he transferred to Seattle." Leah made a notation in her file. "If anyone can find something to charge Britt Westbourne with, I hope it will be her."

"And it's lovely that for once, the mayor has given me a DA who _isn't_ related to Sonny Corinthos, _hasn't_ had a child with him, _or_ believed he killed his daughter. Refreshing." Anna leaned back.

"I've often wondered if the reason Sonny Corinthos still operates is due to the incompetent DAs," Leah remarked. "I liked your brother-in-law, Anna, but he often had few resources and was hamstrung by DAs and officers with agendas. There was little he could do against that. But you've changed that, even though Sonny's son is a cop."

"Dante is exemplary," Anna said quickly.

"I believe it." Leah put her notepad in her purse. "Keep me apprised of the Quartermaine and Westbourne matters. I look forward to seeing those cases resolved."

 **Drake Home: Porch**

Patrick Drake stomped to the door, ready to rip someone's throat out. This was not his day. Emma was home sick with the flu, he'd missed _another_ doctor's appointment with Sabrina, who was so goddamn _understanding_ and nice about it he was tempted to yell at her until he found something to trigger her temper.

And Robin still wasn't there.

He yanked the door open and stepped back immediately. "What…"

Maxie Jones propped her hand on her hip, cocking it to one side, and held her cell phone out with the other. "So I _finally_ get back to this forsaken country, and as soon as I landed in Los Angeles, I turned my phone back on and there is this absolutely ridiculous message from Robin about leaving town and being sorry she couldn't see me before she left. What the frick, Patrick? I'm gone for _five_ minutes and you all fall apart." She clucked her tongue. "Seriously."

And _now_ he had a headache.


	5. 103: Over My Head

**Episode 03: "Over My Head"**

* * *

 _Monday, April 7, 2014_

 **Sam's Penthouse: Living Room**

Elizabeth hated this place. She hated coming to Harborview Towers, to the penthouse level, to this door. As she raised her fist to knock, she remembered all the times she'd been here, from the beginning of her friendship with Jason to the last time she'd seen him. Standing here with the results of the maternity test, telling him that Sam's child was still alive, and realizing he intended to raise Sam's son.

And continue to deny Jake.

If she'd known he would die less than a week later, she might have…done something different. _Said_ something different. She'd meant it when she told Carly her feelings toward the father of her middle son were mixed, a web of love and hatred so tangled she was almost relieved he was dead.

Because she didn't have to keep wondering what about her and her son made him stop loving them and take that look out of his eyes.

She knocked briskly, reminding herself it had been almost two years since that conversation, and nearly eight years since she'd come here on a darkened night and fallen in love with Jason all over again. She loved Jake—but had she had the advantage of knowing the future, she might not have shown up.

The door swung open and Sam McCall stood there. The brunette raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Can I come in? I wanted to ask you something."

The other woman pursed her lips, but then stepped back. Elizabeth entered, noting all the changes since she'd been here that day—the pool table had been replaced by a dining table. Not that she blamed Sam, but it did make things look quite different. She smiled when she saw Danny sitting on the couch, gingerly touching an iPad.

Sam followed his gaze and offered an awkward smile. "There are a few really good games on it. Helps him settle before his nap."

"Oh, I know. Cam begged me for one for Christmas, showing me a bunch of educational apps on Emma's." _Here_ was common ground. "Jake, though, can't be bothered. He'd rather run around all day to tire himself out, and then fall asleep with a book in bed."

Sam nodded and cleared her throat. "He definitely sounds like Jason's son." She paused and looked down. "Does…he read travel books?"

"I bought him a few kid's tourist guides," Elizabeth confirmed. "He likes the pictures, likes planning where he'll take me and his brothers one day when he signs a contract with the Phillies."

Sam lifted her eyebrows and a genuine smile spread across his face. "The Phillies, huh? What happened to the Yankees?"

"He's never been like everyone else." Elizabeth glanced at Danny again and her heart softened, because he looked like her little boy. "Sam…I wanted to give you a heads up because I know…this was a difficult secret for you, but Monica wants to claim Jake as part of her family."

Sam drew her brows together. "You're going to tell everyone?"

"Well…" Elizabeth fiddled with the strap of her purse. "It's not like it was a state secret. There were so many people who did know—" She hesitated. "Granted, most of them don't live in Port Charles anymore, but…Monica's just…lost so much."

"Is this about me not wanting to declare Jason dead?" Sam demanded. "Because Tracy's been bugging me for _months_ about it, and I just…" She huffed. "I should have figured. Monica names Jake as Jason's son, and because Jake is older than Danny, _he_ becomes Jason's legal next of kin."

Elizabeth turned her head slightly, bewildered. "I-I don't—"

"And then Tracy gets what she wants—me away from her precious ELQ." Sam rolled her eyes. "And of course, _you'll_ be Jake's proxy, so Danny will lose his ten percent and the son Jason _didn't_ want will get his other son's inheritance."

Elizabeth blinked at those words. Of course, she knew they were true, but it didn't make it easy. "Sam, I don't know anything about ELQ. I guess Monica coming forward means Jake would be eligible for the five percent Edward left to his other great-grandchildren, but I promise you, I didn't know about Jason's proxy. I don't even care about it. I'll probably sign Jake's proxy over to Michael or even Ned."

"Is that why you're here? To give me a heads up?" Sam demanded. "Why bother? It's not like you're asking me for permission."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, took a deep breath and reminded herself that once, Jason had been important to her. Essential, even. Danny was his son, he was Jake's brother. "Sam, I came here because I didn't think you should be blindsided. I also thought that since it would be public knowledge, if you'd consider letting Jake and Danny have a relationship—"

Sam closed her mouth at this and looked away. "It would confuse him," she said after a moment. "Because he'll get older and he'll start asking questions. He'll want to know why Jake doesn't have any stories about his father, like an older brother who knew him would. I mean, Jake was five when he died. He should know things."

"Jake has _some_ memories from the few times he was around," Elizabeth said softly. "And Cam has a few as well. And Sam, you and I have…stories. We can make sure Danny _and_ Jake know about their father—"

"How would I ever explain to my son that his father didn't want his other child?" Sam demanded.

Elizabeth actually took a step back. "Sam, I don't know why you ever… _have_ to say that." Her throat felt tight. "I don't even intend for Jake to find that out. I would never want either of Jason's sons to look at him differently. For…all the problems we had at the end, I loved him very much once."

"That's just naive," Sam retorted. "People are going to ask questions, Elizabeth. They're going to ask why Jason was having a family with me and refused _your_ son—"

"Well, I'm sorry, Sam, but I don't know what to tell you." Elizabeth braced a hand to her forehead and then dragged her hands through her hair. "I mean, maybe _you_ know why he wouldn't come forward after you guys got married. I asked him."

Sam pursed her lips. "I asked him, too, you know. I told him I wouldn't care, so if you blame me—"

"I don't…" Elizabeth just shook her head. "Sam—"

"Because I told him he should be in Jake's life, if that's what he wanted. I would make it work, but I thought maybe he…" She looked away. "It's not like I was _wild_ about the idea, but I figure after Jason forgave me for letting him get kidnapped, the least I could do was paste a smile on my face about the whole thing, but he told me he was never going to come forward. That he didn't _want_ people to know."

 _Never_ going to come forward.

Elizabeth was wrong—she hadn't fallen out of love with Jason Morgan, because clearly she still cared enough for those words to pierce her heart. "Did…he say why?" she asked softly.

Looking miserable, Sam just shrugged. "He said it would confuse people. Confuse Jake. And that…" She grimaced. "C'mon, Elizabeth, don't make me say it."

"He didn't want to come forward because he didn't feel like Jake _was_ his son," Elizabeth said quietly. "I wondered if it…might be like that. I didn't give Jason the opportunity at first, and by the time I was ready, Jason didn't feel like he even had a son."

"I don't know if that's…" Sam sighed. "Yeah, I mean, _maybe_ it was part of it. I don't know, Elizabeth. It never made much sense to me. Because I remember when Jake was born, and when he was kidnapped…" She pressed her lips together. "Both times. And I knew Jason loved him. So I don't know if he was just telling himself he didn't love Jake, but…"

"It never felt like he did." Elizabeth stared at the floor. "I thought…maybe to protect himself from the pain of not being his father, he just closed his heart to him. And maybe by the time he was ready to start a family with you, he couldn't reopen it."

"Maybe." Sam hesitated. "Listen, Elizabeth, I get that Monica wants to know her grandson. I'm sure Tracy's paws are all over this plan. _Don't_ let them use you like this."

"Sam, it's not like that—Monica's lost all of her children. She just…wants to cling to the family she has left. Michael, Jake and…" Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder where Danny was still playing with the tablet. "Danny."

"Danny doesn't know Monica as his grandmother." Sam lifted her chin. "Jason wasn't close to the Quartermaines anymore. I'm just…honoring him."

"He did…care for Monica." Elizabeth drew her bottom lip between her teeth, but she knew Sam was partially telling the truth. "Sam, Jason's gone. I know you might not want to accept that, and I can't…blame you. I wouldn't…have had him declared dead in those first few months either. But…" She was quiet for moment. "Jason _would_ have found his way home by now. Nothing would have kept him from…" Her heart clenched. "From you and your son. I know that. I didn't…always want to, but I did."

"I'm glad you do, but I'm not ready to declare him gone yet," Sam said firmly. "I'm…just not ready. I know I'm dating again, and I'm doing that for my son, to have a life, but without a body…I just…don't want to. And I don't appreciate Tracy sending you to do her dirty work—"

"That's not…" Elizabeth shook her head. "Sam, at least think about letting Jake and Danny get to know one another. They're what's left of Jason—"

"No." Sam shook he head. "I have to do what Jason would have wanted, and he didn't want people to know about Jake—"

"Really?" Elizabeth demanded. "You're going to cling to that, even though Jason has been dead for almost two years? You're going to deny Danny his entire family—just _forget_ Jason's side of the family—"

"If Jason had wanted the world to know Jake was his son, then he would have done it himself," Sam retorted. "What gives you the right to go against his wishes like this? The money?"

"You know, Sam, I just thought that since Jake and Danny were brothers, you might want them to have a relationship. But I really don't give a damn what you think." Elizabeth pointed at her. "I am through letting what _Jason_ wanted rule my life. Jake is my son, and I'll do as I damn well please."

 **PCPD: Commissioner's Office**

Anna stood from her desk and walked towards the middle of her desk to meet Leah and the woman behind her. "Mayor Richardson, I'm glad you could arrange this meeting." She turned to her new district attorney, her hand extended. "Gia Campbell, I presume?"

"Commissioner Devane." Gia's shake was brisk, and she allowed a smile. "I'm excited to come back to Port Charles—I moved away more than a decade ago."

"We're ecstatic to have you back," Leah said, with a warm smile. "When the attorney general called, asking for us to find you a place here, it was merely a matter of waiting for her to finish speaking." She looked at Anna. "The transfer paperwork just came through my office for your new hires, so they can start as soon as they're available."

After the mayor had made her exit, Anna gestured towards the chair in front her desk. "Please, sit. I don't know what Mayor Richardson has told you about our active cases or the status of our department—"

"I received the highlights," Gia answered, setting her case down and taking the seat. She removed a legal pad and a pen, ready to make notes. "It seems the primary obstacle is one of your best detectives tends to be related to half the town or somehow otherwise involved with the cases, personally."

"Yes." Anna sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "Dante is exceptional, but his biological father is Sonny Corinthos. His aunt was Connie Falconeri, who was murdered, and his child was stolen by Britt Westbourne. That's why I asked the mayor for two more detectives."

"Yes, she mentioned you're forming a major crimes unit." Gia checked her pad. "Sly Eckert and Parisa Ahmadi. Eckert used to live in Port Charles, I think. I remember hearing his name—" She smiled. "I was friends with his cousin, Lucky, when I lived here."

"Lucky was on the force before my tenure, but yes, his cousin lived here until he was maybe fifteen or sixteen." Anna frowned. "I'm not sure, but he wanted to move back here, and I wanted someone who had knowledge of the town without any real connections to the players. Ahmadi is out of New York City, but she worked in Queens. Neither Dante nor Nathan are familiar with her."

"Fresh blood is good." Gia flipped a sheet. "Let's talk about where you're concentrating your resources and how I can help." She hesitated. "I know, in the past, the DAs have taken an overly personal interest in your cases—downright interfering. I don't see how that's gotten the department anywhere, so I don't intend to do the same. However, I do want to know what's going on."

"Fair enough." Anna slid her glasses on and glanced at her own notes. "At the moment, we're concentrating on Britt Westbourne and AJ Quartermaine. The Quartermaines, as you well know, are prominent and they want this solved as soon as possible. Our two prime suspects have alibis." She sighed, thinking of Duke and his lies to her. She could see them for lies when she looked in his eyes. "I'm hoping to shake that up a bit by assigning Nathan and Sly."

"All right. Now, I know you're having difficulties in dealing with Britt Westbourne." Gia tapped her pen against the legal pad. "I've been looking into the law a bit, and it's unfortunate we can't charge her with _stealing_ the embryo. But…" she drawled.

Anna leaned forward. "I'm game for _anything_ you want to try. She's lost her job at the hospital, and her medical license was suspended, but she still refuses to sign custody over to Dante and Lulu."

"I've been studying the timeline of events…Westbourne knew before she took the other embryos that Maxie Jones was _not_ carrying Dante and Lulu's biological child, am I correct in that?"

"Yes." Anna leaned back and flipped through the relevant file. "Maxie's appointment was in mid-January, we have the file, and Britt became pregnant in early February. She delivered slightly early, in September." She hesitated. "Can you use the timing somehow?"

"Maybe. I'll need a judge who's so appalled by what's happened that he'll overlook some minor points, but we might be able to create a new standard." Gia flipped another page. "I'd like to charge Britt with kidnapping."

"Kidnapping," Anna repeated. She lifted her brow and nodded. "I see. It's the logical leap. She knew Dante and Lulu wanted a biological child, and also knew they _weren't_ getting one from Maxie."

"Exactly. So, when she took their remaining embryos and used them, she was kidnapping a child she knew they _would_ want eventually. A logical person would think that Dante and Lulu would go back to those embryos when they learned about the loss of their surrogate. The fact that Britt assumed Lulu could just…" Gia flicked her hand. "Produce more eggs…is neither here nor there."

"But by charging her with kidnapping, you would also be making the argument that an embryo is a child." Anna pursed her lips. "That, in itself, may be an issue."

Gia nodded. "That would be the sticking point. I'm hoping that the judge will see that I am not charging her for stealing both embryos, but rather just the one—which became an active, breathing child, and that the kidnapping was not just the act of taking the embryo in January, but it continued. After Dante and Lulu found out about Maxie Jones, they went back to Britt Westbourne to use another embryo, to extract more eggs. She knew what had happened to their child—a child they intended to have. And she kept silent."

A smile spread across Anna's face. "I like it. What Britt did was so reprehensible it may just get through the court. And if you limit the argument to an embryo unlawfully implanted in a woman without permission who then _had_ the child…it could really work."

"And I would make case law." Gia grinned in return. "If I succeed, I hope to send a message to the rest of Port Charles that the days of Alexis Davis, Ric Lansing and Scott Baldwin are over. I'm going to do whatever I can to see that criminals pay and keep paying."

 **Quartermaine Estate: Family Room**

Monica set down a sheaf of papers from the hospital and raised her eyebrows at Tracy. "You're actually going to go out of your way to make sure someone else has their rightful inheritance?"

Tracy scowled and planted a hand on her hip. "Why does everyone seem to think I would scheme to keep Jake Webber out of ELQ? I _like_ Elizabeth. She's no Sam McCall."

"Well, that's certainly true." Monica leaned back. "What does Ned say? It would mean a lot of paperwork."

"Yes, well…" Tracy sat on the sofa adjacent to Monica's perch in the armchair. "There are a few details we're taking care of. Namely, declaring Jason legally dead, and thanks to you, we finally have the leverage to do that."

Monica frowned. "I don't see how I'm helping or why you'd bother."

"Because Jason died almost a month before Daddy did, which means he was _not_ entitled to that ten percent." Tracy flipped open a folder. "Now, I've been consulting with Ned on the best way forward, and since Jason was single at his death, his legal next of kin are his children."

"Ah." Monica nodded. "And Jake, as the eldest, takes precedence. Which means, Elizabeth, acting on his interests, could petition so Jake could receive his inheritance. The only problem with that, Tracy, is that we don't know if Jason ever included Jake in his will—"

Tracy waved her hand. "Monica, you underestimate me. I contacted Diane Miller regarding the matter. Now, she told me first she could tell me nothing, but…" She smirked. "She realized it would be common knowledge, and she likes Elizabeth, as well, and it's been troubling her."

"Why?" Monica reached for cup of tea. "Did Jason leave something to her?"

"Jason…the dumb bastard…changed his will in December of 2008 and never updated it." An unholy gleeful smile spread across Tracy's face. "He leaves a minor bequest to Michael and Morgan, but the rest of it? I mean, _absolutely_ everything else, including property, cash and stocks? He split between Elizabeth and the boys. And by boys, I mean _Cameron_ and Jake receive fifty percent of Jason's estate."

Monica choked on the liquid and set her cup down with a clatter. "Tracy. You can't be _serious_."

"I knew that bitch was keeping us from declaring him dead for a reason. She loses _everything_ if Jason's will is read into the record. Down to her fancy penthouse. Elizabeth gets control of everything, including the trust he set up for the boys with their half of the estate."

"I…" Monica blinked. "He never put Sam back into the will? Even after he married her?"

"No," Tracy almost sang the words. "Hell, I'd let Jake keep Jason's percent if it meant getting Sam McCall's dirty paws off it. Even better—as Jason's legal next of kin, Elizabeth can petition on Jake's behalf…to put _Danny's_ proceeds from his ELQ shares into a trust."

"Which cuts Sam off even from that stream of revenue." Monica shook her head. "It's…not like Jason to ignore something so important. Did…Diane say what his will said before the change?"

"She wasn't really forthcoming at first, but a few martinis and bitch session about Sam changes that. When we read Daddy's will, I thought she was bending over backwards to keep Danny and Sam in control, but Diane assumed that we would have Jason declared legally dead months ago. It was unlikely the judge would backdate the date of death, which meant Elizabeth and Jake would split Jason's shares—possibly Cameron, too, depending on how the will reads. I don't know the language. She told Sam this _months_ ago—that if Jason's will is made public record, she would lose everything."

Monica exhaled slowly, the anger burning in her veins. "It wasn't about not wanting him to be dead. It was about the damned money."

"Even better…Sam was taken out of Jason's will in September 2007. She was taken off all his accounts as well. Something happened to make him cut Sam out completely." Tracy leaned forward. "And then Diane told me something positively _hysterical_ that I only wish Sam could find out about."

"Diane's not real good at this attorney client privilege," Monica grumbled.

"She likes Elizabeth, and well, Jason's dead." Tracy shrugged. "Jason used to change his will once a year, and Diane has his old records going back to when Alexis and Justus handled them."

"Remind me if Diane Miller is handling anything for me, _not_ to cross her before I die."

"Elizabeth has been one of Jason's major beneficiaries since January 2000. At times, her share has been twenty percent, but she's _always_ been in line to receive part of his estate. Even when he was married to other women." Tracy looked positively giddy. "I want to tell that whore that not only did Jason cut Sam out of his estate years ago, he left Elizabeth in there for more than a decade, even the son that wasn't his—"

"Tracy…you can't tell _anyone_ that," Monica admonished. "You'd get Diane in trouble." She hesitated. "Elizabeth isn't going to help you petition to have Jason declared dead, especially if you tell her she's entitled to money."

Tracy frowned. "Why not? What's wrong with her? Doesn't she want Jake to have what Jason left him?"

"I'm not sure…" Monica said, slowly, "how Elizabeth would take it that while Jason was running as fast as he could from them in _life_ , towards a life with Sam and a little boy he didn't even know was his before he died, that in _death_ , he left her control of everything. And if the general public knew this before Jake's party, they might…"

"They might think she came forward for the estate." Tracy pursed her lips. "It's a fair point, Monica. And you're right. Elizabeth is _far_ too nice." She leaned back and huffed. "Well, still. I think you should tell Sam that as his mother, you want to put him to rest. You didn't even get to have a damned service for your son. Bitch."

Monica raised her brow. "Are…you protecting me or do you just hate Sam that much?"

"It's a tossup." Tracy paused. "Well, even if Elizabeth won't help declare him legally dead, as CEO of ELQ, it's my responsibility to see that the shares go to their rightful owner. And Jake is Jason's legal next of kin. Which means he's entitled to Jason's ten percent in the absence of a will that says otherwise."

Monica closed her eyes. "You just want to make Sam's life miserable."

"I deserve to have a _little_ fun, Monica, don't I?"

 **Lulu & Dante's Apartment**

"So her office is cleaned out?" Lulu said, a broad smile spreading across her tired face. "Completely?"

"Yes." Nikolas leaned back on the sofa and remembered the look on Britt's face as she'd carried her potted plant with her onto the elevator and left the building. "She and Brad's last day was today."

"Amazing." Lulu closed her eyes. "Well, at least we ruined her life. You firing her, and the medical board suspending her. Do you think she'll lose her license?"

"Oh, with a _doubt_." Nikolas eyed his sister. "Does it help? I know…it's not custody, but—"

"Diane thinks we'll get custody without any real issues," Lulu said. "And Dante called me from the station. They've got some ideas on how to get Britt after all. He wouldn't give me any specifics, but maybe…just maybe…if she goes to jail, we get Ben without _having_ to deal with a hearing."

"Good." Nikolas nodded. "It's how it should be, Lu. And I'm going to do everything in my power. I should have bought back into the hospital ages ago, especially after Emily…" He looked away. "I was thinking of donating money for a new cancer ward in her name."

"That would be lovely, Nikolas." Lulu hesitated. "So Dante told me something interesting today—that Mayor Richardson finally appointed a new DA."

Nikolas sighed. "It's not Ric again, is it? Because I just _cannot_ …"

"Nope. It's someone you used to know." She wiggled her eyebrows, clearly enjoying this moment of levity in an otherwise exhausting life. "Do you remember Gia?"

Nikolas blinked and looked at his sister. "Gia…Campbell? My…ex-fiancée?"

"Yep. Apparently, she's been working in the civil division in Albany, with the attorney general. She was looking for a change of pace, a return to criminal law and the mayor snapped her up."

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I can't remember the last time I even… _thought_ about her. I haven't seen her since…" He hesitated. "God, it must be ten years now. Maybe even more."

"Well, Dante really liked her. She seemed on her game, and Anna is over the moon because it's not someone with related to Sonny or someone with a grudge against him. Gia's all but clean in this town."

He chuckled to himself, remembering that the reason he'd met Gia was because she'd blackmailed Emily. Clearly, she'd grown up. "Well, don't forget her brother. Taggart hated Sonny and Jason."

"True. But still not the same as having had his child or being his brother." Lulu tapped him on the shoulder. "You should welcome her back to town. You and maybe Elizabeth." She paused. "Have you talked to Elizabeth?"

"I…AJ died the night of the engagement party," he said after a moment. "She was on her way home when Monica called her. She's…been dealing with that…" He stared at his hands. "She's not returning my phone calls."

"Well, you _were_ a bastard to her." Lulu waited a moment. "I know…she and I have had our problems, but she didn't deserve that, Nikolas. If she was feeling a little smug about unmasking Britt, it's because Britt has hurt so many people Elizabeth cares about. And I'm not just talking about you."

"I know." Nikolas looked at the ceiling. "She hurt you and Dante."

"And Patrick and Sabrina. You _know_ how protective Elizabeth gets about Patrick, especially after Robin…died. Britt really messed with his head, and messed with Sabrina. I know…people will say she did it because she loves you, and I don't know…that's probably part of it all, but at the end of the day, Nikolas?" She leaned forward, trying to catch his eye. "Elizabeth hated Britt before you _ever_ started to date her."

"She's going to be angry with me for a while." Nikolas nodded. "I've accepted that, but Lucky and Jason did _worse_ to her—"

"Well, there's no denying that." Lulu sniffed. "I love Lucky, and I hated what you and Elizabeth did to him, but…" She grimaced. " _I_ should have stayed out of it. I had…no right to tear her apart in public like that. You know Lucky put her through hell when they were married. Both times. First, with the drugs and Maxie, and then with Sam."

"Yeah." Nikolas bowed his head. "I know that—"

"And then Jason walking away from Jake back to Sam—"

"Lulu—"

"I'm saying that I don't know how Elizabeth trusts _anyone_ at the end of the day, but you…she still held out hope for. And you took that trust and you blew it up. You're going to have to do more than just apologize if you want her to forgive you."

 **Drake Home: Living Room**

Maxie pursed her lips and then drew them back to make sure her lipstick hadn't smeared or made it to her teeth as she had nibbled on a muffin. "So, I've spent the last few days finding out what's going on."

On the sofa adjacent to her, Patrick sighed and sipped her coffee. She loved her cousin-in-law, she really did. Particularly because he was a forgiving person, and God knew, she'd done enough to piss him off.

"Since _you_ wouldn't give me any information when I got home." She snapped her compact mirror shut and placed it back in her purse. "I talked to Dillon—"

Patrick frowned. "What would Dillon even know?"

"Oh, he knows tons!" Maxie straightened her shoulders. "He's always been closer to Lulu than me, you know, so he knew about my…" She waved her hand. "Um. Stuff. And since Lulu is so up on the Britch, he knew all about the crap she pulled last year."

He rubbed his forehead. "Maxie—"

"Hey, Patrick, I have very few people in this town willing to open their doors to me. Now, maybe you do it out of family obligation, but whatever, I'll work with it." She leaned forward, crossing her arms on her thighs. "I _love_ you. I have not made your life easy, but that's part of the new me. To offer you someone who absolutely never judges you. I know you're pissed about Robin going. I can see it in your eyes. And God knows what you're dealing with on the Sabrina front."

"She's pregnant. We're having a baby." He shrugged. "Nothing to deal with."

Men. She huffed. "Patrick."

"What do you want me to say, Maxie?" Patrick shifted on the sofa. "That yeah, I'm pissed at Robin? That I tried to understand why she had to go five minutes after she got home. There are about two minutes every day when I think she's done the right thing, but the rest of the time, I just want to punch something? And yeah, Sabrina being pregnant _is_ complicated, because I want the baby. I love my daughter, and I want to have another child, but I wonder if _that's_ why Robin didn't have any issues walking."

Maxie exhaled slowly and sat back. "Do you think you made the wrong choice?" she asked softly, prepared to accept whatever answer he offered. "Sabrina adores Emma, she loves you. She's happy being here."

"Sure." He grimaced and dragged a hand through his disheveled hair. "There are moments, but I _know_ …I made the right choice. Sabrina and I…would have worked if Robin were actually…" He shrugged and looked away. "If she'd actually died. But Robin's alive in the world. And…"

"I don't know why Robin did what she did," Maxie said. "And I can't imagine how hard it was for Sabrina, you know, to be on the verge of being married to the man she loves, have him walk away, and then try to be okay with it when he chooses the dead wife. I'm sure she's trying to be understanding—"

"I wish she'd be angry with me," he muttered. "It would make this all easier. But…she's…nice. At the base of who she is, she's generous."

Maxie snorted. "I'm sure I don't know what _that's_ like. It's certainly not me. And it's not you. That's the thing we have in common. At our core, Patrick, we're selfish people who taught ourselves _not_ to be. So we fall back sometimes." She leaned forward and popped a piece of her muffin her mouth. "We're works in progress. So you go ahead, and be angry. You should be. But don't get pissy with Sabrina because she's handling this the way that works for her."

"Fair enough." Patrick eyed her. "What are your plans?"

"Now that I'm back, living in an apartment I can barely afford with no job prospects and no friends?" Maxie pursed her lips. "I'm starting over. Maxie 2.0. Or…if we're going to be honest, _Maxie 8.5_. I…" She twisted her fingers. "I thought about calling Lulu. I talked to Dillon. He thinks she'll eventually forgive me, but he thought I should wait until things are settled with her new custody problems."

"Yeah." Patrick leaned back on the sofa. "Probably better not to remind her of another baby she's lost. But Lulu's used to your antics, and…" He hesitated. "I can see how you talked yourself into thinking it would all work out. It's a you thing to do."

"Yeah." Maxie wiggled her shoulders. "But I'm working on _not_ being that person again. I just…have to figure out what to do with my life. Connie's gone, so Crimson is long gone, and I'm unlikely to see another Kate Howard walk through my door." She grimaced. "I wish Chloe Morgan were still around. Her fashion company was based out of Port Charles for a while when I was a kid, but after Jax left her to search for Brenda—though since she turned out to be alive, maybe not the dumbest thing he's ever done—she headed back to London."

"So maybe Port Charles isn't where you should be." Patrick reached for his coffee. "What about New York or Paris?"

"Ha. I can barely afford Port Charles, and if weren't for my parents subsidizing me, I wouldn't be able to afford even my own apartment. Especially since my roommate decided he wasn't into cohabitating with a woman he's not boinking and moved out." She wrinkled her nose. "Whatever."

"Have you…" Patrick paused. "Thought about talking to someone?"

"I am talking to someone," Maxie said, frowning. "What, you want me to stop? I know I talk a lot, but…"

"No, no, I mean…" He hesitated, as if looking for the right words. "Someone professional. You've had a rough year. I know you went out to find yourself, but you're still…not there, Maxie. Maybe it's not something you can work through on your own."

"What, like a shrink?" Maxie tilted her head, considering it. "It's a thought. Have you taken your _own_ advice?"

"There's nothing wrong with me time won't fix. I recovered from Robin dying okay, I can deal with her walking out."

Maxie snorted. "All right, sure. It's _adorable_ when you lie to yourself."

 **Kelly's: Courtyard**

Britt stepped into the courtyard, blowing steam from the top of her coffee and stopped when she saw Brad Cooper standing in front of her. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey." He nodded at her and then shifted. "Today was your last day, too?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I guess I should say I'm sorry—"

"You wouldn't mean it, so why bother?" He shrugged and looked away. "I shouldn't have helped you. I ruined everything in my life doing it—maybe I got a promotion, but I lost any chance to stay at GH, to keep Lucas…" He looked back at her. "You don't care about this, but I'm heading down to New York to stay with friends. Cassadine told me if I didn't fight the dismissal, he wouldn't see me blackballed."

Britt snorted. "I guess he saved the revenge for his fiancée." Inside, she boiled knowing that _Brad_ would be able to start his life over. She had lost her career—she would probably never get it back.

"I'm surprised to see you're still in town," Brad said. "I would have thought you and your mother would have disappeared by now."

"My mother promised me that I'll be able to keep my son." Britt lifted her chin. "She got herself a pardon, she can get a custody hearing fixed and my license fixed. Once I know Ben will be mine _legally_ forever, I'll go. I'll move to California or Oregon and get certified there. I'm not letting this town think they've won."

"Okay." He shrugged. "See ya around." He paused. "I'd like to say it's been nice knowing you, but actually Britt? It's been a goddamn _disaster_."

 **Jacks Estate: Entry**

Carly pulled open her door and rolled her eyes. "God," she said, directing her words to the ceiling. "I know I'm not one of your favorites, but maybe we _don't_ remind me so often."

"Ha, Carly. Very funny." Ric arched an eyebrow. "Can I come in?"

"Um…unlikely." She leaned against the door jamb and arched her brow. "You have thirty seconds."

"Well, I wanted you to know that while I was in California, I sought help to get over my Sonny issues." He hesitated. "And naturally, you came up."

"Therapy, huh? Yeah, you needed it."

"Listen, Carly." Ric rubbed his forehead. "I can't ever…make what I did to you right, but I can just try to make amends. I'm trying to be a better person–"

"Oh, please." Carly snorted. "It's not possible. No one changes, Ric. We start out selfish, we stay selfish. We all make choices. I don't need your sob story. I have enough of my own."

He nodded. "Fair enough. But you know, for me, I needed to say I was sorry. It doesn't…change anything. But you know…confession is good for the soul."

She pursed her lips and tapped her fingers against the frame of the door. "You're done with Sonny? I mean absolutely done?"

"Yes." Ric nodded. "I wish we could be closer, we were once, but he's not really a man I think I want to know anymore."

"Well, that's true." She hesitated. "Look, you're right. What you did to me all those years ago…there's no amends for that. I'm mostly past it, because God knows, I've had shit luck since then. And it's not like I've never gone out and done exactly what I thought would destroy someone else." After a moment, she nodded. "We're done. It's over. You're absolved. Go forth and be a better person. God knows, _one_ of us should try it."

Ric frowned. "Carly, is everything okay?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, I didn't tell Elizabeth, I'm not telling _you_. You've had your thirty seconds."

And then she closed the door.

 **General Hospital: Nurse's Station**

Sabrina Santiago sighed and set a chart down, rubbing her head with her free hand. "Ugh. I need to get some sleep."

"Well, until you eject the basketball," Felix DuBois murmured as he stood next to her, "you're unlikely to get a decent night."

She sighed and glanced over at the empty office inhabited by Britt until earlier that day. "It's hard to believe she's actually gone."

"She's out of the hospital, but she _ain't_ out of the picture yet." Felix leaned against the counter. "But if Nikolas Cassadine has anything to say about it, it won't be long until his sister has her kid, and then hopefully the Britch will take off for greener pastures."

"From your mouth to God's ears." She uncapped her pen and began the arduous process of finishing insurance forms. "I hear Brad's thinking of leaving town."

"Good." Felix nodded. "Otherwise, I might get desperate and fling myself at him from sheer loneliness. He's got some good points, but not enough to go around."

"I never saw anything worthwhile anyway." She shrugged a shoulder. "Patrick was annoyed with me earlier this week. Emma had the flu, so he missed the appointment where we were going to find out the gender."

"And you were nice about it, I'm sure, because you're just a pain." Felix shot her a half-smile. "He's just…looking for a fight, to get some of his frustration out, and you refuse to give it to him."

"Well, what should I have said?" Sabrina demanded. "Oh, Patrick, how _dare_ you stay at home with your daughter? You're only a single father to an actual living, breathing child that _I_ adore. What an ass you are!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not giving him a convenient target. _I_ didn't do anything wrong."

"Except lie to him about the kid."

Sabrina scowled as Felix stepped out of the hub. "For five minutes. Geez, Felix—"

"Hey. _You_ picked him, you deal with his faults."

She pointed her pen at him. "Uh uh, I don't have to do that anymore. _He_ picked Robin—"

"And she picked Africa." Felix leaned over the counter. "Maybe this is your chance—"

"Oh, so I can be the default choice?" She clapped her hands in mock excitement. "Yay! Patrick, you love me because Robin's not here! Let's be together _forever_." Her smile faded into a scowl. "It's called self-respect, Felix. I have some."

"Just checking," he sang over his shoulder as he walked away to do his rounds.

 **Gatehouse: Living Room**

Dillon capped his pen and handed the sheaf of paper back to his brother. "So I'm officially in charge of my own shares again when this is filed, right?"

"Yep." Ned set the papers in the folder. "Mother will be happy to have you fly in for meetings at least."

"It's the least I can do since I haven't been home other than funerals since I left." Dillon tapped his fingers on the armchair, restless. "I have a few projects I'm working on, but nothing urgent. I figured I'd stick around. Maybe even base myself out of town. I have enough contacts, I don't have to stay in LA."

"You just want to see our mother wreak havoc at ELQ." Ned grinned. "She's got it in her head to rejuvenate the family, and ELQ shares are her weapon."

"Yeah, though she's probably ecstatic that Skye and Lila Rae don't show up for the meetings." Dillon shook his head. "She really hates non-blood members. It's kind of creepy."

"Well, I'm sure they'll sign their shares over to Michael out of loyalty to AJ." Ned tapped the folder. "There's something I want run by you. _About_ the shares."

"Is this about Jason's ten percent? Because, honestly, Ned, Mom's been on me—"

"No, no…though this is sort of related." He hesitated. "When Alan died, he left a will that gave the ELQ shares back to Grandfather, and left his money to Mother."

"Yeah, I always thought it was weird he didn't have Monica or Emily—" Dillon stopped and sighed. " _What_ did she do?"

"Forged the will." Ned leaned forward. "Alan left everything to Jason's unborn children."

Dillon barked with laughter. "Oh, man, that must have driven her _nuts_. Jason was still dating Sam McCall at that point. They didn't know about Jake. So she cut Jake out of Alan's inheritance."

"And now she kind of feels guilty. I _also_ think she just hates Sam so much she wants to parade Elizabeth Webber in her face as often as possible."

"Mom feels _guilty_ ," he repeated. "I may need to see this guilt in action."

"Well, she's trying to figure out how to give Jake his cut without including Danny. I told her I'd help."

"I don't know what you and Mom have against Danny anyway," Dillon sighed. "He's Jason's son. Why not _give_ him his inheritance?"

"Because Sam would be in charge of it," Ned said. "And no one wants Sam to have anything more to do with ELQ than we have to. Listen, you know that our mother only has one good deed in her every decade. _This_ decade, she's choosing to give Jake his inheritance from Alan. Let's figure out how to get it done and not push it."

"That is a fair point." Dillon frowned in concentration. "Well, it works for you guys that Sam wasn't pregnant when Alan died, so there's no way he had him in mind. _Elizabeth_ was pregnant with Jake, though right?"

"She was," Ned nodded. "No one knew yet. She'd had a paternity test, but naturally Sonny and Carly were involved, there was a miscommunication and Jason said something stupid about how it was for the best Lucky Spencer was the kid's father."

Dillon shook his head. "Lucky Spencer makes _no_ situation better. Well, if she had a paternity test at GH, Alan would have had access to it. Even it was sealed. He _might_ have found it."

Ned grinned broadly. "You are such a _Quartermaine_. So we forge the will to specifically name Jason's unborn child with Elizabeth Webber."

"Nah, you gotta make it more realistic." Dillon squinted. "Maybe split the stock between Michael and Jake. Jason was always partial to him, and Alan would have considered him a grandchild. So Alan left his stocks to his grandchildren and since he named them specifically, and not grandchildren in g _eneral_ —"

"It keeps Danny out of it." Ned clapped him on the shoulder. "That is good work, Dillon."

"Well, screwing people over does seem to come natural to Quartermaines." He shrugged. "I don't know Sam well enough to care, and if she's not letting Monica know her own grandson, well maybe it's for the best to get them away from ELQ. Mom just would have made his life miserable, anyway."

 **The Brownstone: Living Room**

Bobbie Spencer smiled broadly and stepped back to usher her prospective tenant in. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

Nathan West nodded and stepped into the living room. "Commissioner Devane said you had just recently reopened the Brownstone, so I was hoping I could get in before you received too many applications."

"Oh, I'm not actively advertising." Bobbie gestured for him to take a seat. "I mentioned it to Anna and to my son, who works at the hospital." Her smile deepened. "And I've rented to members of the PCPD before. Your new DA's brother was one of my favorite people."

"I was subletting from Maxie Jones," Nathan told her. "But she returned a little earlier than I expected and…" He laughed, slightly uncomfortable. "I don't really relish living with a woman I'm…" He shifted.

"Not dating?" Bobbie supplied, dryly. "I understand completely. Well, it's simple here. This place has three floors, and five apartments. The first floor is one apartment and it's where I live. My son lives on the second floor, and there's an empty apartment across from him, and two more on the third floor."

"You don't need to know anything else?" Nathan raised his brows. "Like…a background check?"

"Honey, Anna Devane recommended you." Bobbie smirked. "Believe me when I say, further investigation is unnecessary."

 **Metro Court Hotel: Restaurant**

Julian studied Alexis as she attempted to casually peruse a menu. He reached across the table and plucked it from her fingers. He flipped it and then handed it back. "I think it reads better this way."

Alexis blinked at him before looking back at the menu. "Well, hell." She closed it and set it on the table. "I'm sorry. I suppose I'm just distracted."

Julian nodded and sipped his wine. "You just put your daughter on a plane to a country that's several time zones ahead of you. Your _sixteen-year-old_ daughter, I might add. I'm surprised you showed up."

"Ric talked me into it." She sighed. "And it's a great opportunity. I do want to see Molly do amazing things. She's the one daughter I know might _actually_ capitalize on her potential. There's still hope for Kristina, obviously."

Julian smirked. "But less for our daughter, you might as well add." When Alexis's cheeks flushed, he shrugged. "Listen, Sam and I are still working on things, you know. But I get it. She hasn't…exactly led an exemplary life." When she just arched an eyebrow at him, he chuckled. "Not that I have either, but you know what they say—you want your kids to do better."

"Yes!" Alexis leaned forward. " _Exactly_. That's why I push Kristina and Molly so hard with school and with their choices. I want them to be strong on their own. I…" She fiddled with her fork. "I love Sam, I do. And most of the time, everything is fine between us. I love Danny. He's the highlight of my day when we spend time together, but I just…" She sighed. "She has her PI license and only uses it to get herself into trouble. I thought…when she told me she was seeing John McBain, she was going to be ready to move on from Jason Morgan…"

"But?" Julian prompted when she trailed off. He frowned. "Is she _still_ refusing to have him declared dead? Christ, Alexis, it's been more than a year. Nearly two. What's the point of continuing this?"

"Well…" Alexis grimaced. "I hate to say it, but I'm worried…" She looked around and lowered her voice. "I think it may have something to do with money."

"Ah." Well, aware of his daughter's con artist past, Julian glanced down at his menu again. "But wouldn't she receive money in his will?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Diane was his lawyer, so she would have drawn it up. And Jason never took Sam off the accounts even after they separated in 2012, even after the divorce was final." She leaned back in her chair and picked up her napkin. She twisted it in her fingers. "I doubt Danny was in his will, and I'm wondering…"

"If Sam was either." Julian nodded. "It would explain why she's not looking to declare him dead, if it meant she would lose the lifestyle she's used to. She's lived off Jason, for what? Almost a decade now? Give or take some months when she had that…" He flicked a hand. "That television show. She's probably used to it. But wouldn't he have updated it?"

"Maybe." Alexis paused. "Maybe not. I don't know. I've brought it up a few times, but I don't think the Quartermaines are going to wait much longer. Tracy is trying to get the shares at ELQ under control with the recent upheavals—between Edward's death, AJ not being dead, and then actually being dead, then Lauren Frank—I'm sure she's not thrilled Jason's ten percent is in Sam's hands."

"Why would it be?" Julian asked. "They weren't married at the time he died. Shouldn't it go to his legal next of kin?"

"Well, Monica's soft that way," Alexis admitted. "She hoped that by allowing Sam to vote Jason's proxy without argument, she might have access to Danny. Tracy, I understand, fought it, but at the end of the day…she allowed Monica's wishes to carry the day. But I don't think it can last much longer. If Tracy had had her way, she would have declared Jason dead back then, and he _never_ would have inherited Edward's stock."

"Speaking of AJ," Julian said, lifting his wine to his lips. "Any movement on that end?"

"No. I…went to the funeral, but I felt like such a fraud since I'm Sonny's attorney." She hesitated. "I can say this to you because I'm not representing him in this, but I really…"

"Oh, Sonny did it," Julian said. "Anyone who doubts that should just look at his son, Michael. He's got the eyes of a kid who knows just a bit too much about his father. The question is…what triggered it?" When Alexis frowned, he continued, "Why that moment? Why that day? Why in my apartment? My sister is involved, Alexis. I can't figure out why, but I know it."

"This is just…" Alexis shook her head. "It's a train wreck, Julian. Because I've known Michael since he was a little boy. He's close with my girls, part of the family. Sonny's my client, the father of my daughter." She tapped her fingers against the stem of her wine glass. "I told Sonny that if he's arrested for AJ's murder, I won't…represent him. He didn't take that well."

Julian grinned. "You know, I don't even have to lift a finger against him. He's going to self-destruct all by himself."

Alexis frowned, troubled. "You know, Ric said the same thing." She cleared the throat. "The _exact_ same thing."

Oh, not this again. Julian sighed. "I'm _not_ working with your ex-husband—"

"No, no." Alexis shook her head. "No, I'm beginning to believe, God help me, that Ric came back for Molly and for his other ex-wife. So I don't think you're working with him. But…" She pursed her lips. "You're both right. No one needs to go after Sonny, he's doomed himself this time. Which makes me wonder…" She tilted her head to the side. "If he did kill AJ, if your sister knows it…why is she protecting him?"

"Oh, the motivation for that is simple." Julian raised his glass as if in a toast. "There's something in it for her. I don't know what, but she's getting something out of protecting Sonny Corinthos, and God help us all, when she finally gets it."


	6. 104: All At Once

**Epispode 04: "All At Once"**

* * *

 _Thursday, April 10, 2014_

 **ELQ: Tracy's Office**

Ned lowered himself into the chair across from Tracy and flipped open his leather folder. "I have some news for you."

His mother leaned forward, her dark eyes bright with hope. "Sam McCall has mysteriously disappeared, taking her offspring with her?"

Ned raised an eyebrow, and reminded himself that his mother's single-mindedness was an asset most of the time, _except_ when it was focused on torturing Jason's ex-wife. "No, but it's related to that."

Tracy huffed and leaned back. "It's never the news I _want_ to hear."

"I spoke to Dillon regarding Alan's will."

"Dillon?" She wrinkled her nose. "I suppose he was annoyed on Sam's behalf—"

"He's more Quartermaine than you think." Ned uncapped his pen and tapped it against his legal pad. "He suggested that we…revise Alan's will to reflect the situation at the time, and have Alan leave his stock to his grandchildren."

Tracy shook her head. "That wouldn't get us much, it would just include—" She hesitated. "The situation at the time?" she repeated.

"Precisely. At Alan's death, he had Michael and he had Jake. Elizabeth's paternity test was in her file at the hospital. I've contacted..." Ned coughed lightly. "A source at the hospital, who confirmed that it performed in October 2006 and lists Jason as the father."

"Which means Alan had almost four months to find it." Tracy pursed her lips. "What about the rest of the will? With the cash assets?"

"Too complicated to untangle," Ned said. "The stocks are more straightforward. We do need to have someone help us legally decrease Grandfather's stock and sort the situation out with his will. He believed himself to be in possession of all one hundred percent and divided it accordingly."

"Good point." Tracy raised her mug of coffee to her lips and sipped. "We'll have to look at his previous will, but there's no telling how that'll screw us up."

"So, now that we've decided how to…correct your _miscalculations_ ," Ned continued, "let's take a look at the proxy situation."

"Proxies." Tracy said the word almost as if it left poison in her mouth. "How are you dealing with AJ's proxies?"

"Well, Michael is handling that," Ned remarked, "as it's part of AJ's will." He hesitated. "Do we know about AJ's will?"

"I don't have the specifics, only that Michael is the executor. I suppose Michael is the main beneficiary," Tracy sighed. "Why is this so complicated?"

"It's only complicated because you don't want _anyone_ you don't like having a say," he explained, patiently. "As it stood at the time of AJ's death, he held the proxy for Skye, Lila Rae, and Maya. I hold Brooke Lynn's. Sam holds Jason and Danny's proxy, and Elizabeth will have Jake's once the paperwork is finished."

"That's not as bad as I had thought," Tracy admitted. "But I think I convinced Monica to have Jason declared legally dead. It's unlikely we'll be able to get a judge to backtrack the date of death, so…" A smug smile spread across her face. "We'll dispose of Jason's stocks the way _he_ intended."

Ned faltered at this. "What don't I know, Mother?"

"Only that, in death, Jason Morgan has made me more proud than he _ever_ did alive." She leaned forward. "But I doubt Sam is going to go down without a fight."

"Unlikely, since she's not stepped towards declaring him dead before this." Ned tapped his pen again. "What do you propose?"

"ELQ needs a good lawyer," Tracy announced. "We need someone ruthless and determined to help us wrest control of Jason and Danny's proxy from that street urchin."

Ned raised his eyebrows. "So you want someone who's not particularly concerned with the spirit or the letter of the law, but with exploiting all possible loop holes." He nodded. "Sounds right. I hear Ric Lansing is in town."

 **PCPD: Conference Room**

Anna walked into the room to find Gia already seated with Dante and Nathan. "I'd like everyone to meet the two newest detectives in the department." Anna set down the folders and gestured to the pair standing behind her. "Sly Eckert and Parisa Ahmadi."

There were murmurs of greetings as the two detectives in question sat at the other side of the conference room. Anna took a seat at the head of the table. "So, Dante, Nathan, you both knew I was planning on hiring two new detectives to bolster the creation of a major crimes unit."

"And to give me some help since Dante's related to all the criminals," Nathan said with half grin as he threw his partner a look. Dante scowled at him, and tossed a crumbled ball of paper at him.

"Well, Dante, like it or not, you've been forced to work on cases that you ought not to have with the way we've been left short-handed." Anna opened a file and slipped open her glasses. "Detective Eckert comes to us from Buffalo, where he served for five years while Detective Ahmadi is from Queens." She cleared throat. "I'm shuffling assignments. Dante, I'd like you to work with Parisa, to give her an introduction to the town."

Dante looked over at the Persian woman who nodded. "Not a problem. We can bond over the Yankees."

Parisa Ahmadi snorted. "Please. I would not be caught _dead_ wearing those pinstripes."

Dante narrowed his eyes. "The Mets?" he asked, and Nathan glared at him, as they were _his_ favorite team.

"Worse." Parisa smiled sweetly. "The Phillies."

Before a blood bath could break out, Anna cleared her throat. "Well, as fascinating as I'm sure that'll be for you two, that leaves you and Sly, Nathan. He grew up in PC, you've spent a few months here. I thought it work for the best."

"Sounds like a plan." Sly nodded. "I'm looking forward to getting to know the old stomping grounds. What's the first assignment?"

"Well," Anna looked at Gia. "We may be able to wrap up one of our on-going projects if Ms. Campbell has good news for us."

Gia grimaced. "Gia, please. I want us to work together." She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. "I filed charges against Britt Westbourne for kidnapping in the second degree this morning."

Dante grinned and leaned forward, his eyes intent. "Will it stick? Can we pick her up?"

"Well, Sly and Nathan will be picking her up," Gia murmured. "Best to keep it clean. I've had a meeting with the judge assigned to the case who is willing to allow the charges go to a preliminary hearing. I believe we'll be all right, but for the time being, when she's picked up, Social Services will take custody of Ben."

Anna frowned. "Can't we arrange to have Dante and Lulu be given temporary custody?"

"I contacted your lawyer," Gia told Dante, "and Diane has a copy of the arrest warrant. She's already in family court, but I didn't want Britt Westbourne to have too much notice. I'm sure they'll give you emergency custody, but he may be with Social Services for a few hours."

"It's fine." Dante nodded. He exhaled slowly. "It's more than we hoped for."

"Once Britt is in custody, we still have AJ Quartermaine's murder to attend to." Anna closed one file and flipped open the next. "Now, it goes without saying that this is a priority." She glanced at Dante. "I don't intend for you _not_ to work on this case, but you can't deal with Sonny's part in it. Nathan and Sly will be primary on it, as they have no connections."

"Understood." Dante looked at his former partner. "And I'll stay completely out of your way. I want my brother Michael to have justice."

"So, I'd like for Nathan and Sly to take on Sonny's alibi," Anna continued, ignoring the fact that Duke was the alibi in question. "If we can crack that, we have a prayer of seeing Sonny sweat. Dante, I would like you and Parisa to tackle the Ava Jerome angle. Check her alibi in New York. You both have connections there, make them work for us. Once we break the alibis, we can move forward. I want to know why AJ was shot in her apartment."

"But first," Gia said with a smile, "I think Nathan and Sly should go bring in our kidnapper, don't you?"

 **Kelly's: Courtyard**

Dillon entered the courtyard and just stopped for a moment, letting the memories sweep over him.

Georgie had been gone for just over six years. She'd been gone longer than he had been in love with her, longer than he had lived in Port Charles.

And still, the stab in the heart at thinking of her death—of the way she had been ripped from this world—was as fresh as the day he had sat at the counter inside and learned the devastating news from Lulu.

He smiled when he saw Maxie seated at an outside table, a little girl with long dark hair at her side, sipping a milkshake. "Hey, Maxie."

"Dillon." The blonde raised her eyes to him and smiled brightly, which had not always been her first reaction to him. They weren't close, but their love for Georgie tied them together. "Hey! Join us. Have you met Emma?"

"Nope." He lowered himself into a chair and smiled at the little girl. "Patrick and Robin's kid, yeah?"

"Yup. But my mommy lives in Africa now," Emma sighed. She cast dark eyes at her honorary aunt. "Can't you call her, Maxie? You're _really_ good at yelling at her."

"I would if I had her number," Maxie muttered. She sipped her iced tea. "What brings you to Kelly's, Dillon?"

"Ah…" He hesitated. "Meeting Lulu for lunch actually."

Maxie's mouth formed a small oh. "Um. I guess Emma and I should make ourselves scarce or something. I mean, Lulu likes Emma, but I'm…trying not to put myself in her sphere right now. You know, like you said, I shouldn't contact her until this stuff with Ben is resolved—"

"I said you shouldn't go out of your way to see her," Dillon said. "Does she know you're home?"

"I'm not sure if it reached her through the grapevine. I thought maybe I should just…tell her that much, so she can yell at me or do whatever she needs to do. I can't fix it unless I see her, but then I thought it would—"

"Breathe, Maxie." Dillon held up a hand. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone. Pulling up Lulu's messages, he typed in one of his own. _Hey, just an fyi. Maxie at Kelly's with Emma. We can hit somewhere else._ "I sent her a text."

She exhaled slowly. "Right. I _want_ to make this better, Dillon, but I know I can't worry about how to make myself feel better. If Lulu doesn't want to know me anymore, then…." She pressed her lips together. "Well, I'll have to change her mind eventually, because we're supposed to be BFFs and hey, I _was_ going to give her my daughter. I never get any credit for that part—"

Dillon just stared at her and she flushed. "Right because no credit is due. Swear, Dillon, I'm working on that selfish streak."

His phone beeped and he looked down. _Meet you at Eli's in twenty?_

"I'm going meet her somewhere else. Listen, Maxie," he said as he stood. "You've done a lot of dumb stuff in your life people have overlooked, particularly Lulu and even me sometimes. We do that because we love you, but we do it too because we loved Georgie and she'd want it that way. We're what's left. Give Lulu space and time but promise me you've learned from this."

"Absolutely. No more getting accidentally pregnant and pretending it's someone else's kid." She pursed her lips. "I should have learned that the time I pretended to be pregnant with Lucky's kid."

Emma frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"You know," Maxie mused, "I really can't remember. I thought he was such a catch, but you know, you look back and think…what a dumb thing _that_ was to do."

"First step to recovery, Maxie, is admitting you have a problem." He glanced at through the windows of the restaurant and sighed. "The pay phone is gone."

Maxie twisted to look and nodded. "Huh. So it is. I can't remember the last time I noticed it. So?"

"I was using the pay phone when I met Georgie," he said softly. "I think she'd told you and Lucas that she had a date. You were coming in, so she panicked, grabbed me and kissed me."

"Oh." Maxie smiled. "I remember. I didn't buy it, but you played along." She sighed. "You were so amazing to her, Dillon. She had such a short life, but you know, she knew more love and kindness than some people get in a lifetime. I will never forget that."

"She showed me the same," Dillon replied. He cast one more wistful look at the empty space where the phone had been before leaving the courtyard to meet Lulu. He passed Bobbie Spencer as he walked towards the parking lot and nodded hello.

 **Kelly's: Diner**

Bobbie sat across from Felicia Scorpio-Jones with a smile. "Hey, why aren't we outside with Maxie and Emma?" she asked, setting her bag on the floor next to her. "I would have thought you'd two be inseparable right now."

"Well, I was for the first few days." Felicia crossed her arms on the table, and leaned forward. "But you know, she's got to stand on her own two feet. Mac and I agreed to pay for her apartment until she has a new job."

"Any idea what she's planning to do?" Bobbie asked, smiling up at their waitress. "I'll have the chili and an iced tea, thanks."

"Same," Felicia said. Once the waitress had walked away, she sighed. "No. And there's not much call for her particular talents with Kate—Connie, I mean…Maxie had her best job with Connie. I'd like her to go back to school, but Mac tells me it's just not her thing."

"Mmm…and the one semester she finished at PCU did _not_ go well." Bobbie shifted. "Well, she'll find something, Felicia. Maxie's too stubborn to stay down for long."

"I know." Felicia leaned back, letting her hands fall from the table. "I just worry Mac and I are going to smother her. She's _all_ we have left, with Robin in Africa and Georgie…" Her blue eyes darkened, and Bobbie's heart broke for her friend. "God, Bobbie. I know it's been just over six years, but…"

"It only fades in intensity," Bobbie murmured. "BJ…she would have been twenty-eight. Just three years older than Maxie. She would have a career, maybe some kids." She forced a bright smile on her face. "But she lives on in Maxie."

Felicia nodded. "And Maxie knows that. I think…it weighs on her sometimes. That she feels as if she's let you and Tony down, and especially BJ. She thinks she has to live for Georgie _and_ BJ and it makes her…try too hard."

"She'll find her way." Bobbie reached across the table. "I…I'm sure of it. But sometimes I wonder if she and Carly are related."

Felicia laughed lightly as the waitress returned with their orders. "What has your girl done _now_?"

"Nothing that I can prove but…" Bobbie pursed her lips as she stirred some sugar into her tea. "There's…an air around her since AJ died. I'd like to think it's because she's reconsidering her choices, watching what Michael is going through, and swearing to do better by Morgan and Joss, but you know, it's Carly."

"So she's probably up to something." Felicia blew on a spoonful of chili and ate it. She sighed. "All these years later, and nothing makes me more nostalgic than Ruby's chili."

"Thank God she passed down the recipe." Bobbie sipped her tea. "Shawn Butler sold Kelly's back to me a few weeks ago, did I tell you? After TJ moved to Chicago, he didn't have the heart for this place anymore. He's still manager though, for now."

"Good. It broke my heart when I found out Luke sold it. A Spencer belongs at Kelly's, even if there's a manager behind the counter." Felicia nodded. "Why do you say for now with Shawn?"

"I'm not sure," Bobbie admitted. "But he works for Sonny, and you know…I'm just not sure how much longer Port Charles is going to put up with him." Her face tightened. "If he did kill AJ, if he did that to Monica and to Michael, I don't care if he _is_ Morgan's father. He's not the man I thought he was."

"He was _never_ the man people thought he was," Felicia said, firmly. "But he was charming and he had a nice set of dimples. I just think…it's starting to wear off. The blinders are gone. Jason's not around to curb his worst habits, I'm not surprised it's starting to unravel."

"I just hope he takes Julian Jerome with him," Bobbie muttered. " _I_ raised Lucas. Tony and me. And now he wants to prance in like DNA makes a family. I won't have it, Felicia. I look at how Michael is suffering with being the son of a mobster, and I just…can't see putting my baby through it."

"Your _baby_ ," Felicia said delicately, "is a grown man. With a job. He rents an apartment from you. It's not the same thing as living with you. He'll make his own decisions."

"I know, but…" Bobbie leaned back and looked at the ceiling, as if searching for the right way to go on. "I just...want to wrap him in cotton. I love Carly, but she's a roller coaster. Lucas is normal. I'd like to keep him that way."

"Normal." Felicia pursed her lips. "What's that like? My girls…that was never something people accused them of being."

 **Elm Street Pier**

Elizabeth stopped hesitantly at the top of the stairs, spying Ric at the end of the pier, staring out over the harbor. He had not bothered her much since the engagement party when she had sent him packing, but she wasn't sure where they stood now.

She had so few actual…friends in this world, people who she could honestly say cared about her, could she afford to turn someone down?

Could she afford to take the risk that Ric Lansing _wasn't_ working an angle?

She forced a smile on her face and started down the stairs. He turned at the sound of her footsteps.

"I was hoping to run into you eventually," Ric said, his hands in the pockets of his casual khakis. "But I didn't think you wanted me to contact you—"

"I didn't say that," Elizabeth said, straightening the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "I just…don't want…" She hesitated. "The night of the engagement party—"

"I came on too strong," Ric interrupted. He offered a sheepish smile, one she knew all too well. "I just…I reverted to my old ways a little. I saw an opportunity and I…"

"Tried to exploit it." Elizabeth nodded. "I know. I'm almost glad you did, because once…" She sighed and looked out over the harbor towards Spoon Island. "I _might_ have let you."

He followed her gaze. "Is that…how it started with Nikolas?" he asked softly. "A vulnerable moment?"

"It was a choice I would not make again," Elizabeth said slowly. "I…was dealing with a few things…reeling from some…" She stopped and remembered learning that Jason had left town with Sam to find Michael and Kristina. "Decisions. I was falling into old habits."

"Going back to Lucky," Ric said.

"Like I _always_ did," she murmured. "I couldn't seem to stop myself from drifting back. I told myself it was for the boys. That he was clean, that maybe we could be happy again. I always tell myself that."

"Like the first time you were married." He shifted closer to her. "I remember you were happy then, and I was happy for you."

She cut her eyes towards him. She could almost believe that. "We were," Elizabeth admitted, "but I was settling then. Settling for a shadow of what we'd been once. I wanted it to be like when we were teenagers, but it never has been. Not with anyone." She cleared her throat. "Anyway. It doesn't really matter anymore why I married him back then."

"Fair enough. So you decided to torpedo your relationship with Lucky once and for all. Having an affair with Jason wasn't enough. You had to shatter that connection." Ric's lips curved into a half smile. "Sounds like you did it."

"I did." Elizabeth focused on him, because in those words, Ric had crystallized everything she had never admitted. Having an affair with Nikolas had broken her relationship with Lucky beyond repair. There had never been a question of the two of them being together again after that. "But my sons suffered."

"Ah, they're not missing much. When Lucky was around, he was a piss poor father to Cam and Jake and you know that." He jerked a shoulder. "What makes you think it would be different with Aidan?"

Because Aidan was Lucky's biological son, Elizabeth almost said, but she didn't. Not because Jake's paternity was still an important secret, but because she _should_ have known better. Lucky hadn't been much of a father even when he'd believed Jake to be his.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said after a moment. She hesitated. "You remember when you asked me on the stand if Jason was Jake's father?"

"And you lied to me?" Ric said, arching his eyebrow. "Which _anyone_ with eyes could see," he continued when she just blinked at him. "I suspected it then, but when I came home and saw Jake in the flesh…he's Jason all over again."

"Well, it's not going to be a secret much longer," Elizabeth said. "I hope I won't be in any legal trouble."

"Unlikely," Ric said. He paused. "I had a call from Ned Ashton today. He'd like me to come on board at ELQ to help him untangle some inheritance issues. I guess that's related to Jake."

"So I've been told. He's apparently entitled to some portion, as Edward's great-grandson. I didn't know that when Monica asked me to come forward. I don't care what anyone else thinks." Elizabeth huffed and looked away.

"Which means someone does think that." Ric dipped his head and tried to get her to look at him. "Who?"

"I went to Sam," Elizabeth admitted, still boiling. "I thought…Jake and Danny are _brothers_. They even look alike. I…Jake has some memories of Jason. He knows…Lucky isn't his father. I told him last year after Jason died, and I took Jake to see Monica. Jake knows Jason was his biological father. I thought Sam might want…Danny to know Jake, to have some of his memories."

"You mean, something _you_ might do under the same circumstances." Ric rocked back and forth on his heels. "Sam…has never operated under that code—"

Her eyes burned with the memory of Sam's words, and she no longer cared that she was speaking to Ric. "I just…I _wanted_ Jake to have that connection, because it's my fault Jason didn't love him anymore. I kept him from Jake when I was pregnant, when he was first born. I didn't fight Jason hard enough about the danger—I-I couldn't convince him—"

"Just…" Ric stepped forward and pressed two fingers over her lips. "That's just… _stupid_. You have got to _stop_ blaming yourself. First of all, it's a little bit my fault because I went after Jason and used the paternity information against him, which led to him being gone when you got the results. And yes, it's a little bit your fault for not telling him, but you did own up."

"And _then_ asked him to let Lucky raise him." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Not a shining moment, but I was so…I could tell he was happy about him, at least…I thought so, but I could also see he was worried about Sam. About that…and I just…what if Jake became a burden to him? An obstacle with Sam?" She huffed. "And maybe I was selfish, because I didn't want Jason to be with me because I was pregnant—"

"So what?" Ric cut in. "So you asked. Did you force him to say yes? That's _one_ year of Jake's life. He was how old when Jason died?"

Elizabeth pressed her lips together and looked away. "Five and a half."

"That's _four_ years Jason denied his own son. Four years he told you no. For me, that outweighs the one year. _This_ is how you get yourself into trouble, Elizabeth. You take on things that are _not_ your responsibility."

"Ric—" Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You decided it was your job to save me from my hatred for Sonny, from my problems. You should have walked away from me long before you did. Why do you think it's your job to save useless, stupid men who can't stand on their own without you?"

"Like you?" she scoffed, her throat tight. "Ric—"

"Like me," he confirmed. "And Zander, Lucky and Jason. You always look for the most damaged person you can find and try to save them. You were doing it with Nikolas before the party. He couldn't help himself, so you were determined to do it for him."

"I…" She closed her mouth and just stared at him. "That's not…" She sighed. "This is a strange way to flirt with me."

"I did that once." The look in his eyes was so intent, so serious and sober, that she almost couldn't look away.

"I charmed you. I bamboozled you because you were vulnerable after breaking up with Jason. I exploited an opportunity and then made you feel like I was too damaged to live without you. I'm not interested in doing that again. If…you decide I'm worth the risk, it'll be because you looked at all the evidence."

Elizabeth blinked and stepped back. "Ric, I really…I mean, I'm…" Flustered, she cleared her throat. "I'm f _lattered_ —"

"But you're not interested." He nodded. "That's fine. If you want to be friends, I can live with that." He gestured towards the stairs. "How about a coffee at Kelly's?"

"Um." Elizabeth stepped around him. "I can't. I have a shift at the hospital. But…" She turned back. "Thank you. I…know what you're saying about Jason…and the rest of it is true. I just…I have to believe it. Good…good luck with ELQ."

She hurried away, discomforted by the experience of having confided in her ex-husband, and feeling better for it.

 **Davis & Miller: Alexis's Office**

Alexis glanced up when her secretary opened the door and Monica walked through. "Monica? You're my two o'clock?" She leaned back in her chair and set down her pen. "You didn't have to make an appointment—"

Monica lowered herself into the chair in front of Alexis's broad oak desk. "I wanted to keep this civil, and I thought if I came to your place of business, I might have a better chance."

"Ah." Alexis sighed and pressed her forefinger and thumb to her temple. "It's about Sam."

"You'd better inform your daughter, Alexis," Monica said, "that I intend to have Jason declared dead. I've waited out of respect, but she's not his legal next of kin, so I have every right."

"Well." She blinked. "That's…quite an opening sally. Monica, I _have_ tried to convince her otherwise, but she's just…not ready to let go."

"Horseshit," the other woman said flatly. "She's been seeing John McBain for months, when she can meet up with him. And she hardly mourned him. I _deserve_ a chance to put my son to rest. Sam was not his wife at the time of his death, she has no legal right—"

"I know that." Alexis rose from her desk and started to pace. "You think that since the rumors started flying again about Jake that I haven't known Tracy would push on this? Jake is Jason's next of kin as his oldest son, but Elizabeth would never sue to get to Jason's money." She huffed. "It's unlikely Jason even left her anything anyway—"

"Jake was Jason's son." Monica also stood. "However he chose to deal with that in life, he _would_ have seen him provided for. But no, Elizabeth won't stand up for her child. It's going to be hard enough when it comes out Jake is entitled to a portion of Edward's inheritance. She won't have anyone accusing her of doing this for the money. This isn't about the will, Alexis. My son has been dead for over a year, and we have no closure—"

"Monica—"

"I gave Sam space hoping it would mean I would get to know my grandson," Jason's mother snarled. "And your daughter kept me from him. I have Michael and Jake, but I _want_ to know Danny."

"So those are your terms?" Alexis retorted. "Typical Quartermaine. Exploiting _one_ family member to get access to another—"

Monica slammed her hand down on the table. "To _hell_ with you, Alexis Davis. I'm filing to have Jason declared legally dead so I can lay him to rest next to his grandmother. So his sons can have a place to visit him. So I can mourn him. My children are dead, Alexis. _All_ of them. All four. And I have to deal with that in any way I see fit—"

And just like that, the anger slid from Alexis's body. Monica had had four children. Now she had none. "I have talked to her, Monica, but I'll try again. If she knows you and Tracy are going to court over it, it might be easier—" She hesitated. "And about Danny—"

"I spent years hoping to get to know Michael," Monica cut in. "But finally, he was old enough and he came to _me_. I don't know if I have the same luxury of time when it comes to Danny, but I can't make Sam do what's right. I don't think anyone can."

She stalked from the room, while Alexis sat back in her chair.

Being a mother was exhausting, even when two of them were out of state.

 **Metro Court Hotel: Restaurant**

Todd Manning stood as Starr crossed the restaurant and embraced him. "I'm so glad you're back, Dad!"

"Me too. Three months is too long." He squeezed her once more before releasing her and taking his seat. "Dani sends her love. Jack and Sam want to know why you can't be bothered to come see them. Langston was in town, and told me that she's reconsidering your best friend card."

Starr wrinkled her nose and reached for her menu. "I meant to go back at Christmas, but things were…just insane here, you know? And then they got worse when AJ was shot." She sighed.

"Yeah, I read it in the news." Todd sipped his wine. "How is the boy wonder dealing with that? Do they know who shot him yet?"

"Michael's holding his own," Starr sighed. "But everyone is pretty sure Sonny Corinthos did it. They just can't prove it." She glanced up as the waitress approached them. They placed the orders. "It's so horrible, Dad." She bit her lip. "I remember when Victor switched Hope and Chloe, because we thought it was you. And I remember forgiving you for it, somehow."

"But it was _not_ me," Todd pointed out. "Let's keep that in focus—"

"But I thought it was. And don't act innocent, you switched Victor and Danny." Starr narrowed her eyes. " _Anyway_. What I thought my father had done to me was so awful but I could understand how Victor justified it in his head, but I think….if Sonny did this, it's so much worse. He promised Michael he wouldn't hurt AJ."

"He's a gangster. What do promises even mean to him?" Todd demanded, relieved to be off the topic of baby switches. "Michael is better off, and he knows it."

"Still. He feels guilty. They thought someone was trying to kill AJ, but Michael was _sure_ it wasn't Sonny. If he hadn't been…desperate to believe his father, he might have warned AJ to be on his guard." She huffed. "At least, that's what he thinks. AJ was at Ava Jerome's apartment for some reason."

"Ava Jerome." Todd nodded. "She's the sister to the man who's managing my resources here while I pop back to Llanview. Huh. Maybe she killed Connie Falconeri and AJ found out."

Starr blinked at him. "What?"

"Well, I thought I hired _Derek Wells_ to manage the newspaper and my other interests, but I hired _Julian Jerome_. Connie was a smart chick. Maybe she found out and Ava tried to protect her brother's identity." He shrugged. "Her initials _are_ AJ, aren't they?"

"They…are." Starr leaned back in her chair. "Dad." She shook her head. "Sometimes, you can be absolutely brilliant."

"People always say that like it's a surprise."

 **General Hospital: Nurse's Station**

Felix glanced up as Elizabeth stepped into the hub, a stack of charts in her hand. "Hey. Long time no see."

The brunette sighed and set the charts next to him on the counter. "I know. I've been stuck on the morning shifts for the last few weeks, and…" She jerked a shoulder. "With what's going on with the Quartermaines…"

"I hear that. I wonder how long before Sonny Corinthos is hauled in." Felix flipped the tip of his pen against the stack of insurance forms. "Have…you seen Sabrina today?"

"Not for a few days. I wanted to check in on Patrick since all this insanity about Britt came out." Elizabeth hesitated and looked at him. "Is she…are they okay?"

"Oh, I doubt the Britch nonsense has even _registered_ for Dr. Drake, and Sabrina just finds it amusing mostly." Felix leaned his hip against the edge of the counter. "But you know, I _am_ worried about him since Robin left. And Sabrina's trying to take it all in stride, but you know…"

"It's been a bad few months." She nodded. "I feel so bad about not being there for her more when Robin came home in the middle…" She bit her lip. "Sabrina's my friend, too, but I was just…" She sighed. "Blown away. And then things just…"

"Girl, you have _got_ to stop taking on the weight of the world." He reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Honestly, the only one I worry about as much as Sabrina is you."

Elizabeth blinked at him, her mouth dropping. " _Me_? Why would you…?"

"Honey, where does one _start_?" Felix held a hand up, ticking things off on his fingers "One, Nikolas Cassadine treats you like a leper when all you did was a favor. So _what_ if you enjoyed it a little? Hell, I would have done so much worse. Confetti and balloons would have been involved. Second, your ex-boyfriend is murdered by the town's local gangster, who you used to have personal close ties with, and three, your slimy ex is in town, trying to get some. You make Sabrina's life look _almost_ normal."

"What's that about my life?" Sabrina set a binder on the counter. "Hey, Liz."

"Hey. Felix was just reminding me how sad my life has been lately." She flicked him in the shoulder. "Thanks."

" _Someone_ has to look out for my two favorite ladies," Felix sniffed. "Y'all won't do it for yourselves, that much is clear. With my sister living back in North Carolina with our parents, where she ought to be, I can return my concentrate on you two." He frowned, taking in Sabrina's lack of color. "You're not looking so good."

"A headache," she murmured, pressing a finger to her temple. She looked at Elizabeth. "What did you do for the migraines during pregnancy?"

"Ah." Elizabeth stepped forward, her eyes dark with concern. "It was never…an issue. I didn't…I didn't have too many of the horrible symptoms. I never…" She bit her lip. "Do you have a new doctor yet? Since Britt is gone?"

"I'm switching to Kelly Lee's service. She's working at Mercy, but—"

"Oh, you're going to _adore_ her. Kelly handled Jake's delivery. Saved our lives, I'm sure." Elizabeth reached out and squeezed her hand. "We lost a lot of great staff after the fire in 2009, you know. Kelly Lee, Lainey Winters, Nadine Crowell. They never made the move back when GH reopened. But seriously, you _cannot_ do better than Kelly. You should tell her about the migraines."

"Actually, I heard Nikolas Cassadine is trying to poach the reserves at Mercy." Felix leaned in between them. "He's taking the shortages at the hospital very seriously. I hear Kelly Lee is at the top of his list."

"That would make my life easier. But I'll tell her about the headaches." Sabrina sighed. "If I can ever get an appointment Patrick will go to—"

"Stop—" Elizabeth held out a hand. "Take it from someone who ended up going through three of these. Fathers are great. When they want to be there. I delivered Cam alone, I struggled through most of Jake's pregnancy alone, only to almost die because I was alone in my house. And Aidan…" She hesitated. "Well, that went well mostly because everything else around him was so insane. Sabrina, you cannot worry about Patrick. You have to worry about _you_. And your baby. Do what I never did. Put you first. Go call Kelly now."

Sabrina pressed her lips together and nodded. "You're right." She cast her eyes at Felix, who just raised his eyebrows. "And maybe I should…stop looking for Patrick to deal with this better. It's not about him. He had a bad—" She sighed. "And I'm making excuses. If you could cover me for a few minutes, I'll call Kelly now." She disappeared down the hall towards the locker room.

Felix wrinkled his nose. "What is it about _you_ that makes Sabrina takes the advice _I've_ been shelling out for weeks?" he demanded.

Elizabeth smirked. "Boobs and a uterus, Felix. You just cannot compete."

 **Cosmopolitan Hotel: Britt's Room**

Something inside Britt had known this day was coming, and still…she had not fled Port Charles.

Her mother had told her she would take care of everything, that Britt had not committed any real crimes. Liesl Obrecht had promised Britt she could keep her son and somehow they would escape all of this and leave, as soon as Britt was awarded custody.

But when she pulled open her hotel door, as Ben screamed in the background because he wasn't used to their new surroundings, she realized she had never really expected to keep him.

Anna Devane stood there, with two men flanking her side. "Britt Westbourne, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Benjamin Victor Westbourne." She motioned to Nathan West, standing next to her. "Detective West, can you please cuff her?"

"Wait…" Britt stepped back. "Wait, I can't…I didn't kidnap him." Her eyes burned, because this was true. This, of all her lies, this part **was** true. "Please. I…I am his _mother_. I gave birth to him—"

"I'll allow our DA to explain the particulars." Anna stepped into the room, and for the first time Britt saw the woman standing behind the group. "Dr. Westbourne—"

"No, no, you cannot kidnap your _own_ child." Her finger was shaking as she stabbed it towards the detectives. Nathan removed the cuffs from his belt and took that hand, twisting it around behind her back. "I carried him for nine months. I…love him. Please. I…I'm sorry. I'll do anything, just—"

"Harriet King is here from Social Services." The other detective, the one she had never met before, spoke up. "She'll be taking custody of your…" He hesitated. "Of the child."

"No. No…my mother…" Britt twisted her head around, expecting her mother to come in behind them. "My mother—"

"Has already been fired as chief of staff," Anna remarked. She stepped closer. "Your reign of terror is over in this town, Dr. Westbourne. You _and_ your mother. I don't know how she got a pardon or blackmailed the hospital board, but that's all over now. I can see that you know it. Nikolas Cassadine has made sure of it."

And she knew it. She knew that Nikolas had engineered the end of her career, the end of her mother's. All the warmth, the love and compassion he had felt for her once, she had killed it.

With every lie, with every half-truth…she had destroyed it.

Britt took a deep breath. Nikolas was gone, but this was _not_ over. She had not kidnapped Ben. Her mother would see this taken care of. She had promised. And she was going to trust her mother for once.

Because Liesl would take care of it just to spite Anna Devane, and it was enough for her.

As long as she had her son.

"Let's get this over with," she snapped, straightening her shoulders and tossing her hair back. "And when I am released, I'll sue you and your department for this. I didn't kidnap anyone."

 **Port Charles Park**

"Time for a break," Michael declared as he collapsed on a bench, his baseball mitt in his hand. Jake snickered and sat next to him, while they watched Cameron and Morgan continue to play catch. He eyed Jake. "You've got a good arm."

"I'm going pro," the blond almost seven-year-old declared. "I'm going to play for the Phillies one day just like Cole Hamels and Cliff Lee. I'm gonna make lots of money so my mom doesn't have to work and _then_ I'm buying her a house in Italy."

Michael blinked. "What?"

"Mom likes Italy. She always looks at pictures and stuff, and my real dad was supposed to take her once. She told me." Jake paused, gulping down his water. "You knew my real dad, my mom told me so."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I did." He shifted. "Do you remember him?"

"Yeah. I guess." Jake narrowed his eyes and looked away, toward his brother. In that moment, the focused look of concentration on his face reminded Michael so fiercely of his beloved uncle. "He used to come around sometimes. He brought Cam a motorcycle and I got a toy car. And I saw him a couple of times in the park. But I didn't know was my dad until last year."

"I didn't know until last week," Michael said. "What did you think about it?"

Jake frowned. "I don't know. I mean, it's weird. But none of us _really_ have dads. Cam's died before he was born and Aidan's dad lives in Europe. I never thought about it. Cam remembers him more, I think. And he remembers Lucky being our dad. I don't." He shrugged. "Don't need a dad really. I do fine. Cam and I take care of Mom."

Michael nodded, thinking that the right dad would make all the difference but like Jake, he didn't really know _who_ that would have been. "I know what you mean. I have a little brother and sister but our dads aren't in the picture anymore. Mine…was your father's brother."

"Which makes us cousins, Mom told me." Jake eyed him. "What was my real dad like? Other than toys. Did…would he have been a _good_ dad?"

Michael closed his eyes, and nodded. "He would have been the best dad. He was so good to me and my brother, Jake. I know…if he could have, he would have been great with you." He hoped he was doing this right.

"Maybe, but he only died last year," Jake said. "I was _here_. Aidan's dad was long gone. But my dad was never there. He never came to see me in the hospital when I was sick." He paused. "I don't think he did. Mom tells me it's…complicated. Which a word grown-ups use when they know the truth and don't _want_ to tell you."

"It probably _was_ complicated." Michael shifted. "And I can't answer that. I'm sure…there were reasons." Reasons Michael would never understand. When he had kids, he was going to hold them tight and _never_ let go. "Jake—"

"Mom says it's _not_ because he didn't love me. She knows he loved me," Jake told him. "But I think she tells herself that. Because Aidan's dad barely knows him. He's three, you know and I don't remember his dad coming home once. He doesn't call, he doesn't write. So it's not like with Cam. His dad never had a chance to be in his life. Me and Aidan? Our dads didn't want us." He shrugged again, clearly wanting Michael to believe this fact did not bother him.

"I—" Michael's throat closed, and he wished like hell he had known the truth while his uncle was alive so he could have…done something about this. No child should believe this.

It couldn't be true that Jason hadn't want Jake. It couldn't.

"I don't know about that, and since he's gone, we really can't answer that, can we?" Michael hesitated. "But _I_ know about you. And Grandma Monica knows about you. My dad's gone now, too, and I barely had a chance to know him. You and I are family, Jake."

"What about Cam and Aidan?" Jake said. "You're not related to _them_."

"Sure I am." Michael reached out and knocked Jake's shoulder lightly. "They're your brothers, aren't they? Makes them my family, too. Whatever happened in the past, Jake, doesn't have to matter."

"I guess. As long as Cam and Aidan count, too," Jake said. "I gotta take care of them."

Michael wanted to laugh, because Jake was the middle brother but he didn't act like it. Because Jason had been the younger brother with AJ, younger than Sonny. But he had always taken care of them.

Jake was his father's son, and Michael knew that Starr was right. Through Jake, the best parts of Jason Morgan would continue to live on.

And everything else would fade away.

 **Cassadine Island**

She should have _known_ better.

When Victor Cassadine showed up on her doorstep, promising her the opportunity to save an old friend, to restore him to his family and friends, Robin should have known the catch would be something more than reviving Helena and Stavros, but she'd been blinded by the opportunity to bring Jason home.

All the people back home that she loved, that needed him. Elizabeth was her best friend—she wanted Jason to come to his senses about Jake, to be in his life. For Danny, Jason's other son. For Monica, who had had so much senseless loss in her life. For Sonny, who was spiraling out of control without Jason by his side. For Michael, the little boy she'd raised briefly and still had a fondness for.

Jason, who had once been filled with so much good in his heart, so as to outweigh some of the worst of his actual deeds, had deserved a second chance to correct the mistakes Robin thought he'd made.

So she had devastated her family and left them to come here and bring Jason home, willing to pay any price to do so.

Only to discover that reviving Jason had been the point the entire time. That the Jason who had been in Port Charles for three years was someone else. An impostor. A twin brother no one knew existed.

Which meant the family Robin had hoped to return him to did _not_ exist. Jason had only _one_ biological son, a little boy who another man had rejected repeatedly, killing _any_ of the love Jake's mother had once held for Jake's father.

How could she bring Jason back to tell him what Preston St .James had done to Jason's life?

How could she not bring him back to fix this mess and reclaim his son?

Robin made a note in a pad and looked over at the still form lying in the hospital bed. "If it's the last thing I do, Jason, I'm making sure you get home to people who love you so you can figure out what the hell is going on."


	7. 105: Heaven Forbid

**Episode 05: "Heaven Forbid"**

* * *

 _Monday, April 21, 2014_

 **Mercy Hospital: Kelly Lee's Office**

Patrick tapped his fingers restlessly against the arm of his chair, studiously avoiding the concerned eyes of the woman next to him. He had not lied when he'd told Maxie he was sure he had made the right choice returning to Robin and his marriage, but Maxie had a point.

Sabrina loved Port Charles, she loved Emma, and she worshiped the idea of family. In all the ways that should matter on paper, Sabrina should have been his choice. Had been his choice once. Before he had known Robin was an option.

And he was ashamed to know that had he known at the beginning Robin planned to walk away to save her ex-boyfriend, Patrick _would_ have chosen Sabrina to save himself and Emma the pain of watching their family fall apart again. But that wouldn't have been fair to Sabrina.

She deserved better.

"If you have somewhere else to _be_ ," the woman in question said, and he was relieved to hear the edge in her voice. Finally, Saint Sabrina was going to crack.

And now the shame crawled up his throat. Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No. No. I know…you scheduled this visit around me and I'm…sorry."

The mother of his next child pursed her lips, but nodded. "It's okay. You're…dealing with a lot." But the affection he was used to had vanished from her voice tone and her voice was oddly flat.

The door opened before either of them could say another word, and Patrick smiled without thinking at the pretty Asian who walked inside. Kelly Lee had been one of his favorite people once, and had stopped by when Robin was gone. They'd lost touch when she'd moved across town to remain at Mercy, but he was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Patrick!" Her smile was warm as she stepped forward. He stood and accepted her embrace. "I did a double take when I saw your name on the records." She turned to Sabrina with her smile firmly in place. "Kelly Lee. I delivered Emma."

"You're still fondly remembered at GH," Sabrina said. She rose to her feet. "And I can speak for several nurses that we hope you'll be coming back."

"Ah, well…" Kelly shrugged and stepped behind her desk. "We'll see. It depends how badly Nikolas Cassadine wants me. I have demands." She arched a slim eyebrow and glanced down at the chart. "You had an appointment with your previous physician last month and everything looks good, but you told the nurse on the phone that you had some concerns."

Patrick furrowed his brow and looked at Sabrina. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Sabrina cleared her throat and returned to her seat. "I've been having some migraines the last few weeks. I thought…" She glanced at Patrick, her cheeks flushed. "I've been under a lot of stress. So I thought…maybe it was related to pregnancy or something. But I spoke to Elizabeth, who didn't seem to agree."

"Well, Liz _would_ know a thing or two about being pregnant under stressful conditions," Kelly said, dryly. "Sudden onset of migraines could be related to stress, but it's not likely related to pregnancy. What type of migraines? Functional ones, debilitating…?"

"They vary," Sabrina murmured, her fingers twisting in her lap. He wanted to reach out, to take her hands in his own to soothe her, but he wondered if that would just complicate things. How much stress had he contributed? "Some days, I can put an ice pack on my eyes, but others….moving is difficult. There's only so much medication I can take…"

"Do you have a history of migraines?" Kelly asked, uncapping her pen and flipping open the chart. "Or is this a new symptom?"

"I…ah…" Sabrina hesitated and shook her head. "No history. I've…usually been able to handle stress pretty well. My mother was sick for a long time, and I worked really hard in college. A lot happened last year…" She flicked her eyes at Patrick, and he was reminded of the horrible things Britt had done to her in order to keep them apart. "But I'm usually one to just…soldier through."

"Well, I'd like to schedule you for a CAT scan," Kelly said. "It may sound extreme, but as most of the migraine medications I would give you are off the table, I'd be happier knowing that's all we have to deal with."

"What…might it be?" Patrick said, his voice rough. But he knew. He _knew_ what sudden onset migraines could indicate.

Hadn't he just lost a patient to the same condition?

"Let's…" Kelly hesitated. "Let's not talk about what it might be until we know what it is. It might…just be migraines which we can control." She reached for her calendar. "I'm more cautious than I used to be with possible high risk pregnancies. I missed Elizabeth's condition—"

"Kelly, you did not—"

"I was her friend as _well_ as her doctor and I knew she was pushing herself with stress," Kelly cut off Patrick's protest. "And well…Emma's birth was more difficult…" She shrugged. "I don't believe in wait and see. Let's schedule this."

 **ELQ: Conference Room**

Ric took Tracy's proffered hand and gingerly shook it. He had put this meeting off for several days, wondering if he wanted to be involved in the insanity of the Quartermaines but he had eventually decided that their shenanigans were safer than his brother's or Julian Jerome's. "Thanks for holding the job open."

"Well." Tracy lowered herself to her chair and gestured for him to take a seat as well. "We have some delicate issues to untangle. I'd rather wait a week to get the right representation."

"Mm…" Ric murmured. "You mentioned it was regarding inheritance issues?"

"Part of it." Tracy leaned back. "You may be aware that my father, at the time of his death, believed himself to be in control of all one hundred percent of ELQ stock. He split it among his grandchildren and his great grandchildren, with a little left over for my sister-in-law and…" her mouth twisted, "a devoted family servant."

"I read about it in the papers when it occurred." Ric folded his hands in his lap. "I am aware that the dynamics of the family have changed since Edward passed. Jason's stock has remained active under Sam's control, while AJ was discovered to be alive. And another great-grandchild has come forward."

"Yes, well….that's where it becomes slightly more complicated. We'll return to Jason's stock in a moment." Tracy flipped open a folder. "We've been sorting through some old files from a past lawyer and this…came to light." She slid a document across the table and Ric reached for it.

He arched an eyebrow as he skimmed the wording. "Alan Quartermaine's will, dated January 2007, naming Michael Corinthos III and…" He glanced up at her. "The unborn child of Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber."

"Yes. The version we had at the time left his ELQ stock to my father." Tracy tapped her fingers. "Now, I could just bury this and let it go. We're not legally bound to file it, but…" She sighed. "My brother's wishes…matter to me. And I know that Monica is eager to have Michael and Jake feel a part of the family." She paused. "She's lost so much—all of her children. I have both my boys. I wanted…I want to do this for her, even though it's going to make my life difficult."

Ric nodded and set the document back on the desk. He had no illusions about this will. It was either the original will that Tracy had hid at the time or a cooked up version to suit her needs at the moment.

Either way, he approved of the sentiment behind the will.

Elizabeth's son deserved _everything_ Jason Morgan had denied him, including his Quartermaine heritage.

"So you need to untangle the legal ramifications of Alan's will, because it decreases the amount of stock Edward could legally bequeath." Ric nodded. "Shouldn't be too difficult. The easiest way is to decrease the amount of shares the inheritors received until ten percent is available, but the best way to do that is going to take some time to decide. I'd have to look the shares."

"I'm not too worried about that," Tracy remarked. "I am, however, hoping you will be willing to take Sam McCall on in court over Jason's share. Right now, as you know, he's still technically alive, which means his legal next of kin controls his share."

"And at the moment, Danny is his legal next of kin as his acknowledged son." Ric nodded. "But that changes with Jake coming forward. Sam would have to cede control to Elizabeth—"

"Which might be enough, but it's not." Tracy leaned forward. "This next part is why you're perfect for the job, Ric. I know you've been sniffing around Elizabeth since you've been home."

Ric pressed his lips together. "That's not really—"

"It leads me to believe you may care for her, that you want what's best for her. She'll _never_ agree to do this on her own behalf." Tracy huffed. "She's too nice. But she's been good to Monica. And…even to me. I know what Jason left her in the will, what he left to the boys. And I think Jason's final wishes should carry the day."

Ric hesitated. He wasn't sure how he felt about this part, but Tracy had a point. Elizabeth deserved _something_ for sticking by Jason Morgan for so long. "And those final wishes?"

"He left it all to Elizabeth." Tracy's smile was smug now. "He never updated his will after 2009, while he and Sam were apart. He left half to Elizabeth, and the rest he put into a trust controlled by her. The trust splits in half between Jake and Cameron."

"Jake and… _Cameron_?" Ric said slowly. "Cam isn't…"

"No. But Monica tells me there was a time when Jason intended to marry Elizabeth. I assume he grew close to Cameron, perhaps intended to adopt him." Tracy lifted a shoulder. "It matters little to me. What _does_ matter is who he did not leave his assets to."

"Sam and Danny." Ric was trying to be a better man, but to know that his former stepdaughter had been completely shut out was an added benefit to taking on this task. "So if Jason is declared dead…"

"She loses everything. Monica told Alexis last week that she was intending to file suit in court in order to declare Jason dead. She's doing that on her own behalf, but I'd like you to join the suit on ELQ's part." Tracy placed her hands flat on the desk, leaning towards him. "I know that you are still close to your ex-wife. The other one. Can you go against her daughter like this?"

The daughter that had set out to seduce him and then cried victim while his life fell apart? He was trying to be a better man, but one last dose of revenge couldn't hurt. Besides, the law was the law.

"I don't think it'll be a problem to see that everyone gets what they deserve." Ric arched a brow. "After all, we should _really_ honor Jason's wishes, don't you think?"

 **Port Charles Courthouse: Family Court Wing**

Laura Spencer perched gingerly on the bench outside a court room, knowing that inside, her daughter was learning the outcome of her emergency petition.

Her flight from Paris had arrived late the previous evening, and Laura cursed the tests that had kept her from Lulu and Nikolas for nearly six months. "I should have been here," she murmured.

"Mother," Nikolas began.

"I know Lulu told me it was all right, that my health was more important, but I am tired of being a mother over a phone, through the computer." She squared her shoulders. "I want to be more, _do_ more. I want my life back. The way it was before I was sick."

She saw Nikolas's eyes warm with compassion, but she could see the pity. Poor crazy woman wants to turn the clock back a decade.

"I can't ever be that woman again, I can't get Lulu's childhood back, her teen years. I can't…make up for so much, but I can do better." She looked at him. "I can be better. I haven't been a good mother. Not to any one of my children."

"It's really all right—"

"It's not," Laura said, "but it will be." She pressed her lips together. "I'm moving back into the Charles Street house with my mother, and I am going to _be_ here. I didn't get to raise you." She allowed herself to brush her fingers against his cheek bone before withdrawing them, "and perhaps Lucky and Lulu don't need me, but you've all given me grandchildren I wish to spoil. Will you let me be in Spencer's life?"

"Of course." Nikolas squeezed his hands around hers. "And I know Lulu will allow you to be in Ben's. As for Elizabeth…" he hesitated. "She and I aren't…seeing eye to eye right now, but—"

"I want her to know that I don't…" Laura paused. "I don't hold anything that happened against her. I know…it must have been…an awful situation. I know…" She glanced towards the door, wishing it would open, that Lulu and Dante would emerge with their son in their custody. "I know Lucky wasn't exactly an exemplary husband and father, but I visited with her last fall and I think she'll allow me to be part of Aidan's life."

"Not just Aidan." Nikolas shook his head. "You can't separate him from his brothers." His eyes were dark. "To make them feel less because they have a different father."

Her heart twisted, her chest felt heavy. "Did I do that to you?" she asked softly. "Make you feel as though you weren't as good as my kids with Luke?" Of course she had. She left him behind for years, abandoned him to the Cassadines and raised a family with Luke. "Nikolas—"

"I know…you didn't feel like you had a choice." His expression was reassuring now. "But it doesn't take away the…inadequacy I felt when I arrived in Port Charles to find you had this perfect family. Aidan does not know Lucky. He has no concept of Luke. Elizabeth and Lulu aren't even close. I barely know him. Aidan does not have Lucky's last name."

"I know." Laura looked away. "I talked to him—he flew over from Cork to see me in Paris, and I asked him about Aidan. About Port Charles. And he's…just not ready." She closed her eyes. "He's turned into his father. Into the _worst_ thing about Luke. When a situation is too much, he just leaves. I really thought Lucky would be different."

"Maybe he still will be."

But neither of them believed it. Laura looked in her middle child's eyes and didn't see the bright, beautiful boy she had raised. He had been a stranger the last few times she'd seen him.

"Elizabeth has a good heart, and I think…I forgot how much she meant to me. How she kept me together after we thought Lucky was gone, how I leaned on her when he came back and wasn't the same boy." Laura twisted her fingers together. "I shouldn't have—"

"It was difficult for all of us, Mother—"

"So I'll talk to her, and she'll let me be part of her life. Of all the boys—" But Laura stopped talking when the doors to the courtroom opened, and Diane Miller stepped outside, a bright, nearly smug smile on her face.

And behind her, Lulu and Dante walked out, a beautiful infant was in her arms with his wide eyes taking in the surroundings.

Laura stood. "You won?"

"Temporary custody," Dante declared, his eyes almost wild with excitement. "Pending the outcome of Britt's bail hearing, but we've got our son."

"Mom, I want you to meet our son." Lulu held him out to her mother. "We're thinking of renaming him, but we have to wait until we have permanent custody."

Laura took her grandson in her arms, and smiled down at him. She had missed so much of her children's lives, so much of her other grandchildren—but this beautiful little boy…he was the beginning of the next chapter.

She was _going_ to rebuild her family and her life, whatever it took.

 **Warehouse: Conference Room**

Sly Eckert stopped Nathan just before they were due to enter the room where Duke Lavery had agreed to meet with them—with his lawyer. "What's the deal with this guy and the commissioner?"

"They're dating." Nathan shrugged. "Apparently, they were together before she found out he was working for Sonny Corinthos. How they manage it now…who knows?"

"This town." Sly shook his head. "But she thinks he's lying."

"We all _know_ he is. He hates Julian Jerome because of their past," Nathan told him. "He figures Sonny is his best chance to bring Jerome down, so he joined forces with him. Sly, there's no one in Port Charles that doesn't know exactly what happened to AJ Quartermaine. We just have prove it."

"Well." Sly gestured toward the door. "Let's start with the alibi."

Inside, they were introduced to Duke Lavery and his lawyer, Vincent Maloney.

The lawyer leaned forward. "I'm not sure why we're here _again_ , Detective West. My client has already told his story to Commissioner Devane."

"There are just a few details we'd like to clear up." Sly removed his tablet from the inside of his jacket pocket and keyed up the recording application. "Do you mind if we record this?"

"Of course not." Maloney glanced at his client. "As Mr. Lavery stated the day of the incident, he was working with Sonny Corinthos all day here at the warehouse. It's as simple as that."

"I'm sure it is." Sly glanced at Nathan. "Detective West?"

"What were you working on?" Nathan asked. "Inventory? Vendors? Perhaps expanding beyond the one coffeehouse?" He arched an eyebrow. "Can we see the work you completed? Did you speak to anyone on the phone that might verify the story?"

Maloney looked at Duke and nodded. The older man sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I—We were discussing expansion. The Corinthos Coffeehouse on Van Ess Street is doing a brisk business. I suggested something closer to the waterfront, but Mr. Corinthos did not want to compete with Kelly's since Shawn Butler was still managing it—"

"And the proof that these discussions took place on _that_ day?" Sly interrupted. "If it was a meeting, then surely there were notes. Perhaps you even recorded it. Was no there no paperwork involved?"

"It was not that sort of meeting," Duke responded, his teeth clenched.

"But it took all day," Nathan pressed. "So surely, it wasn't a short meeting. After all…" He glanced down at Anna's notes. "You said you were here for nearly eight hours, from noon until oh…around eight pm. Just after AJ Quartermaine was shot. So if it didn't require notes, then what sort of meeting _was_ it?"

"I don't know what this is about," Maloney began. "My client has told you—"

"He claims to have been in an eight hour meeting with no paperwork or phone records to prove it." Sly smirked. "You're a lawyer. Ever heard of a meeting that _didn't_ kill some trees?"

Maloney hesitated. "Be that as it may—"

"Sonny Corinthos had a known grudge against the victim, and the only person giving him an alibi is you, Mr. Lavery." Nathan shrugged. "I don't get it. I've asked around. AJ gave you a _real_ chance when you moved back last year. Gave you an upstanding job, stood by you. I don't know what Sonny Corinthos has done for you lately—"

Duke winced. "I needed another job after AJ lost…" He hesitated. "It doesn't matter."

"Because I don't think you're getting the best of the bargain," Sly took up the questioning. "You're putting yourself out on the line to protect this man." He paused. "This man who looked his son in the eye and promised not to hurt AJ Quartermaine. Stood by that son while AJ hovered at the brink of death. This man who wants you to lie to the woman you love. Where's the honor in that? Do you hate Julian Jerome more than you love Anna Devane?"

"I don't know what else we have to talk about," Maloney said, but Sly saw the shadow in the other man's eyes. _This_ was the line of questioning they needed to pursue.

"You should think about what this is costing you." Nathan nodded to Sly. "Is protecting Sonny Corinthos worth losing everything? Your woman? Your self-respect?"

"That's enough, Detective." Maloney shot to his feet.

"It's not, but we'll let Mr. Lavery be the judge of that." Sly slapped down one of his cards. "You decide to grow a set of balls and do what's right, you know how to get a hold of us." He picked up his tablet and ended the session.

Outside, Sly shook his head. "He's lying through his teeth."

"But he's going to crack." Nathan's smile was grim. "I just don't know how the commissioner is going to take it. She's getting beat up in the press over this, and I hate to see it."

 **Metro Court Hotel: Todd's Suite**

Todd Manning was torn between relief and despair when he saw Carly Corinthos at his door that afternoon. Since their breakup the year before, and his initial trip to Llanview to care for his daughter Danielle after her drug overdose, their friendship had cooled, limited to running into one another during the brief periods he was in town.

But after seeing the Starr the week before, after knowing that Michael suspected his adopted father of AJ's murder, after learning that Carly was acting oddly…he knew it was a matter of time before he was dragged in the middle of this.

"I am so relieved you're back. I need someone objective." Carly pushed past him and sauntered across the room—no, he corrected. Once, she might have sauntered but now her steps were hurried and her eyes were anxious. He leaned his head against the door and sighed. He had nearly given up regaining her trust, but maybe this might do it.

After all, how bad could it be?

Then again, remembering this was Carly he was dealing with, something sort of natural disaster was likely.

"Okay." Todd closed the door and turned to her. "It's nice to see you, too. My trip was great, my kids are good. Thanks so much for asking—"

"Oh." Carly huffed and tilted her head back, her blond hair falling down her back, the muscles of her neck tight. "God. Why me?"

"Before you tell me _whatever_ is you want to tell me—" Todd held up his hand. "I want you to think about it. I mean seriously. There are a thousand people in this town who are probably better equipped to handle this." Handle you, but he kept that to himself because he didn't really believe that. Not most of the time. He was just tired.

"They're really not. Because they don't get me." She pressed a hand to her chest. "You do. If _you_ think what I'm doing is wrong, then I'll have to take you seriously. I know what other people would say—my mother, my son…" She closed her eyes. "Todd, I need you to tell me if I'm making a huge mistake."

Because the look in her eye worried him, he nodded. "All right. Hit me."

"Sonny killed AJ."

Todd squared his shoulders, because, hell this _was_ going to be a disaster. "Starr mentioned that it's common knowledge—"

"And he confessed to me. So did AJ. Right before he died. He told me Sonny shot him."

Shit. Shit, motherfucking shit. _Why_? Why him?

Todd glared at Carly. "Why the hell did you tell me that? I don't want to know that." He dragged a hand through his hair. "Son of a bitch, Carly. My daughter is head over heels for your son. She's so upset about all of this, and now…" He waved his hand in the air. "Gah!" The exasperated sound burst from him. "Carly, don't tell me you're protecting Sonny."

Her silence answered his question. " _Carly_." He stepped towards her. "You're kidding me. Why the hell—"

"Because that's my default!" She threw up her hands. "After all these years, after _everything_ I've been through with him, because of him, that's where I end up. Worrying about Sonny. Protecting Sonny. Todd, he's the father of my children—at least, Morgan. How do I turn Morgan's father in for murder?"

He closed his mouth and took a deep breath. He didn't particularly care about Sonny or Morgan, only so far as they were connected to Carly. He didn't really give a damn about AJ, though the Quartermaine scion had never really bothered him.

But the one thing in this world that he did give a damn about was his daughter.

And Starr loved Michael.

"And what about _Michael'_ s father?" Todd asked. "What about Michael? Carly, you know the answer to this. You know it because you feel guilty. You're looking to me of all people to…absolve you of this sin, and I can't. I can't…" He lowered his head. "I won't tell Starr that I know this because I care for you, but I can't…I can't help you with this."

She closed her eyes. "You're right. I know what I'm doing is wrong. That I'm choosing Morgan over Michael. Sonny over Michael. I haven't seen my son in weeks because I can't look him in the eye. Because he knows Sonny did this."

"Carly." He stepped towards her. "God knows I'm not much for doing the right thing. Most of the time I'm not even sure what that is. But you and I both have made mistakes with our kids. Terrible mistakes. You _know_ what I did to Jack. How difficult our relationship has been since I came back. What I went through with Starr because of Johnny Zacchara and…" He swallowed. "What I did in the baby switch."

Carly's eyes frosted over briefly, but then her shoulders sagged. "I know. I know. I know I'm doing the wrong thing. I just don't know how to fix it. I've kept it a secret for weeks." She sat on the sofa and sighed. "I keep telling myself I'm going to be a better person. Why do I keep screwing it up?"

"I hear ya." Todd sat next to her. "We're selfish people, Carly. It's hard to do the right thing because so often, it's not the right thing for us. But you're not a bad person, which is why this is weighing on you."

She looked at him and sighed again. "God help us all when _you're_ the voice of reason."

 **Cosmopolitan Hotel: Britt's Room**

Liesl Obrecht believed in setting a goal and doing what needed to be done in order to achieve it. To stick to it, even when the road ahead looked difficult, to overcome any possible obstacles.

But Liesl also believed in knowing one's limits. Knowing when to cut and run.

That day had arrived.

" _Liebling_ ," she murmured, watching as her daughter perched on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. "I believe the time has come to leave Port Charles. You are perilously close to—"

"I can't leave, Mother." Britt's head snapped up, and Liesl sighed. Of course, while Britt had her mother's dedication, her deviousness, she also had her father's one track mind.

Britt wanted her son.

At any cost.

"I am perusing my contacts, hoping that they will come through, _Schatzi_ , but since I haven't heard from them, I believe it's not something they're willing to help with."

Victor Cassadine claimed to adore her, she mused bitterly, but like Cesar, if she could not help him, _she_ was worthless. Good that she had left him, had refused to allow him in her life. Had cut all ties with him when she'd had the chance.

"Doesn't matter." Britt lurched to her feet and started to pace, her fingertips at her lips as she bit them. "These charges…they can't stick. I gave birth to Ben. He's _my_ son. I didn't kidnap anyone."

No, not technically, Liesl thought, but Britta _had_ violated the spirit of her relationship with the Falconeri couple, and she could not help but admire the innovation of the new district attorney. She loved her daughter, but enjoyed the cleverness of others.

Britt should have fled town weeks ago.

Months.

No one ever listened to _Mutter_.

"Britta," Liesl said firmly. "I am making plans to leave Port Charles before I am also arrested as an accomplice. I suggest that you do the same while on bail—"

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on Britt's door. Britt strode forward and blanched when she saw Anna Devane, flanked by an unfamiliar Persian woman. "What?" she demanded.

"Ah." Anna's eyes warmed when her gaze fell on Liesl, who only narrowed her eyes. This was not good. "We thought we might find your mother here." She looked at the other woman. "Detective Ahmadi, please place Dr. Liesl Obrecht under arrest for conspiracy to commit kidnapping."

Liesl clenched her teeth and all but growled as the detective strode across the room.

If it was the last thing she ever did, she _would_ erase Anna Devane from this world.

 **Floating Rib: Bar**

"My life is a cesspool." Maxie snorted. "No, that's too much credit, like, there's dirt in there, so there's _something_. It's a wasteland. _I_ have nothing."

Felicia looked helplessly at her husband before sitting across from her daughter. "Honey—"

Maxie held up her hand. "No job, no apartment, no friends, no prospects." She ticked each of these things off her fingers as if they were a to-do list. "Face it, Mom, I'm a loser."

"You are not a loser." Felicia pursed her lips. "You just…we need to make some…" She leaned back. "Lists. That's it."

"Lists?" Maxie wrinkled her nose. "Seriously? I hated school."

Mac leaned forward. "Maybe not on paper, but we need to talk about your priorities. You have a custody hearing coming up in June. That's three months from now. You need a stable job by then. Your mother and I are happy to continue paying on the apartment until you have something."

"Not happy," Felicia corrected, "but willing. Not forever, Maxie."

"I miss Kate." Maxie closed her eyes. "Connie was okay, but Kate Howard—working there, being her assistant. It was everything I ever wanted."

"I know." Felicia reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "But let's concentrate on the future. You have skills, Maxie. You have ideas."

"I like to talk to people," Maxie said, jerking a shoulder. "I like to judge them, though, ha, I should probably _stop_ that. I like clothes."

"What about the _Sun_?" Mac suggested, holding up that morning's paper. "It's not as serious as the _Herald_. Maybe they need someone in lifestyle or gossip. Or something."

Felicia blinked, then beamed. "That's a fantastic idea, Mac!"

"You want me to write for a newspaper?" Maxie asked, frowning. "Mac, come join me in _this_ century—"

"I have my problems with Todd Manning and Julian Jerome, but they're doing a decent job of keeping the Sun competitive. They're a digital presence now—"

"Mom, Mac said digital presence," Maxie whispered. "Is he okay?"

"Hey, I _read_." Mac pointed a finger at his daughter. "Maxie."

"No, no, you're right. They have a pretty decent website and their app for the iPad is cool. I use it." Maxie pursed her lips. "I could do that. I mean, I'd hate the writing, but maybe there's something I can do after all."

 **Greystone Manor: Living Room**

Sonny pursed his lips and looked at the ceiling. "How long were the detectives there?" he asked, his voice almost deceptively quiet.

"Ah." Max cleared his throat. "About a half hour. It wasn't a long meeting, Boss. I don't—" He swallowed. "I don't think Duke said anything."

But Max knew, like everyone else in Port Charles, it was only a matter of time before the hammer fell. Sonny had murdered AJ Quartermaine in Ava Jerome's apartment. There were too many variables out of Sonny's control.

Duke was the weak link—Carly could be counted on for a bit longer—but Duke Lavery was only holding firm due to his hatred of Julian Jerome, his belief Sonny would be the architect of Jerome's downfall.

Max wondered how long Duke could hold on to that conviction in light of his relationship with Anna Devane and his former friendship with AJ.

Maybe, though it went against everything he had been raised to believe in, it was time to jump ship before Sonny dragged them all down with him.

 **Brownstone: Bobbie's Apartment**

Bobbie's smile was bright as she welcomed Sly into her living room. "Sly! I was so surprised when you called."

"Aunt Bobbie." He hugged her lightly. "Yeah, I know—I moved to Buffalo for college a while back and stuck but I couldn't…" He exhaled slowly. "I couldn't face being back in Port Charles. Too many memories of Dad. Then of Lucky."

"Hmm…" Bobbie sighed at the mention of her erstwhile nephew. "Have you spoken to him recently?"

"I called when he came home from being dead." Sly wandered around the room, taking in the photos of the mantel. "He never called back, so no. He's in Europe, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Ireland, last I heard." She pursed her lips. "What made you decide to come back?"

"I don't know." Sly picked up a photo of himself with BJ and Lucky shortly before her death. "Tired of Buffalo, maybe. Wanted a change. Nathan's my new partner at the department—he mentioned you were renting apartments…?" He trailed off and shrugged lightly.

"Of course. I have two left, the entire third floor." She flashed a smile. "I don't rent to just anyone, you know, but I can make an exception for family."

 **Morgan Penthouse: Living Room**

Sam stepped off the bottom stair. "Danny's finally in his bed. He's a pain to put down for a nap right now." She smiled at her mother as she reached for the bottle of water she had left on the end table. "Fights it like he's at war."

"I remember that age." Alexis took a deep breath. "Sam. Monica came to see me."

"God." Sam rubbed her eyes. "I _knew_ it. Elizabeth told me Monica is going to announce Jake's paternity next month. I knew it was going to start all this bullshit again."

"Sam, maybe it is time." Alexis lifted her hands. "It's been, what eighteen months since Jason died?" Her eyes were soft, compassionate.

Sam turned away. "Doesn't make it easier."

"You're dating again—"

"I see John when he can get away from Philly. He was sent there, you know." She dragged her hand through her hair. "It's…it's a distraction—"

"Which you would not allow yourself if you believed Jason was alive." Alexis bit her lip. "I've been concerned about your situation. Should Monica prevail in court, I don't know how Jason left things. We filed your divorce papers almost a month before he died. You were not legally married—"

"So you think I've put off declaring him dead because I like his money?" Sam bit out. She turned to face her mother. "Is _that_ what you think of me?"

"I don't know what to think, Sam." Alexis sighed. "You refuse to declare him dead, refuse to have Danny go anywhere near Monica, and I'm sure you've not allowed Jake and Danny a relationship. I don't know what you're doing. Jason is gone, Sam, but you're still acting as though he might walk through that door."

"I don't—" Sam closed her eyes. "I wish I could still believe that to be true. But if Jason were alive, he would have come home to me already. He loved me. He wanted to have a family with me and Danny. He didn't know Danny was his son—"

"Then tell me. You know Jason to be dead—why don't you allow me to help you tie up the legalities? Give you some security—"

She was going to have to tell her mother. God. "Because you're right. Financially, I'm screwed if Jason is declared dead and his executor deals with his estate."

Her mother was quiet for a moment. "He didn't…Jason would _not_ have left you without anything—"

"Jason…" Sam lowered herself into the armchair, wrapping her arms around herself. "He used to update his will every year. Not usually with major changes, but he reviewed it. To make sure that things were still fair. When Morgan was born, when he married Courtney, then divorced her—when we thought we were going to raise my daughter—"

"I remember." Alexis sat on the sofa. "I was his lawyer once. He had a lot of money, and he didn't want things to be like the Quartermaines. Jason was conscious of the fact his line of work could take him at any moment—"

"He updated it one last time in December 2008." Sam closed her eyes. "I don't know what it looked like before that, but he didn't touch it again for four years."

Alexis exhaled on a harsh breath. "You—you weren't dating then—"

"No, he hated me. He blamed me for—" A tear slid down Sam's face. "When Jake was kidnapped by the Russians, it wasn't because of Jason. It was because Lucky and I were investigating. Jason still walked away to protect Elizabeth and the boys, but he made sure _I_ knew it was my fault, too. And…of course—"

"There was what happened when Jake was kidnapped the first time," Alexis murmured. "I know, Sam."

"Well." Sam's voice was shaky. "I'm not surprised at that point, he cut me out of everything. I just—he never updated it. _Never_ changed it." She opened her eyes. "You were his lawyer for a while."

"I was," Alexis confirmed. "He didn't live in Port Charles most of that time and when I went back to work for Sonny a few years ago, Jason stayed with Diane. But I knew the content of his will back then."

"She was in it then, too, wasn't she?" Sam focused on her mother. "Elizabeth."

"Ah, I can't—" Alexis sighed. "Yes. He wanted to make sure she would be okay when he moved out of town that first time. Money for college, money to take care of herself if she and her grandmother didn't reconcile. So, all business holdings went to Sonny, but personal assets were split between Michael, Emily, Lila, and Elizabeth."

"And he kept her in there." Sam swiped at her eyes. "Even when she walked away from him. Diane talked to me a few weeks after Jason died—about the contents of his will as it stands. And she talked about how Elizabeth's share had increased—"

Uncomfortable now, Alexis shifted. "Sam—"

"I mean, I don't care that she's in it. Jake _was_ his son, and I know he loved her once. I get it. He wanted to make sure she was provided for, but—" Sam shook her head. "He came back to me. After everything, he came back to me. He married me. Why didn't that _mean_ anything?"

"You don't know that it didn't, sweetheart." Alexis slid closer. "Maybe he had another copy of his will that he hadn't given to Diane—"

"I asked her about that, and Diane said that he had reviewed the will once a year but never made any changes." Sam pressed a hand to her eyes. "He reviewed it after our wedding, and then shortly before we found Danny."

"Well, that explains why Danny isn't there," Alexis told her. "We thought he was dead—"

"Mom, _I'm_ out of the will. He never put me back. I told myself it would be okay if he didn't provide for Danny, because I would do it." Sam leaned forward. "I would take care of him. But I can't. Do you know what Jason did?"

"I have a bad feeling, yes."

"He left a million each to Michael and Morgan. Not even a penny for Joss." Sam swallowed hard. "Business assets went to Sonny. But after that? The estate is divided in half. One half goes to Elizabeth. The other is put into trust. For his children."

"But—"

"Diane told me he named specific children in this trust. Jake and Cameron." A sob crawled up her throat. " _Cameron_. Because he was going to adopt him when he and Elizabeth were married. They were planning it for a while. He told Diane he loved Cameron, so he'd provide for him even after they broke up. God. Mom. The properties? The house on the island, this penthouse? His motorcycle? They go to Elizabeth. _She_ owns _my_ home."

"I can't—" Alexis shook her head. "Sam, I'm so sorry—"

"It's not even about the money, though maybe it is a little." Sam stood and crossed the mantel where the only photo of Jason and Danny sat. "Maybe I always knew he'd never love me like he loved her. As soon as she was out of a relationship, he always went back to her. But that last time—he chose _me_. He came back to _me_. How could that have not meant anything to him?"

"I don't know." She heard her mother rise. "I really don't, sweetheart. And I'm sorry—"

"Sorry doesn't fix this. I've been trying for the last year to get things together, to try to make a life for myself and Danny. But there's not enough PI work to take care of him the way he deserves." Sam turned, her eyes burning. "He's Jason's son, too. Why isn't _he_ entitled to everything Jake and Cam are? Why do they merit so much more?"

"Have you thought of discussing this with Elizabeth?"

"I almost did." Sam sighed. "Because I know she's—she's a mother. And she's always been the type of rip herself apart to do the right and fair thing. She came over here, because the paternity was going to be public. And she thought—" Her throat closed, so she had to force the words out. "She thought Danny should get to know Jake. His brother. Because Jake and Cam, they knew Jason. They have memories of him."

"And you sent her packing. Because it's one more thing Jason gave them he didn't give Danny."

"Partly." Sam sighed. "I also—I told her things maybe I should have kept to myself. About Jason's decisions in the last few years to keep the secret. He didn't want anyone to know, Mom. He told her over and over again. Even after we got married and planned to have a family. He told me Jake didn't feel like his son anymore—"

Alexis frowned. "That—that doesn't sound like the Jason I knew. He loved Michael until the day he died, even though he wasn't raising him as his own."

"I didn't—I didn't understand it," Sam admitted. "But I guess I just didn't…poke at it too much because it served my purposes." She looked at the floor. "I was horrible to Elizabeth, and not for the first time. Do you think she'd do my kid any favors?"

"Yeah, I do." Alexis's hand touched her shoulder, so Sam looked up. "Because Jason didn't do right by _either_ of you in the end, and that's something you two can work with, isn't it?"

 **Cassadine Island**

He wanted to open his eyes.

Why couldn't he open his eyes?

A voice floated through the haze. "Jason? Can you hear me?"

"R-robin?" he coughed. His head lolled to the side and a pinprick of light slid under his eyelids. Shit. He squeezed them shut.

What happened? What was the last thing he remembered?

Elizabeth. In the hospital. Stricken with the bio-toxin.

Was he sick, too? How did that happen?

"Jason?" Robin repeated. "I've dimmed the lights. Can you try opening your eyes again?"

This time, he could. His eyes opened. The room was shadowed—he could just make out Robin's form nearby. "Elizabeth."

"She's—she's okay, Jase." Her fingers slid through his hair. "I need you to take a deep breath, okay? You've been out a while."

"What's going on?" His voice was so dry, so rusty. A straw slipped between his lips and he drank greedily.

His throat felt mildly better and he tried to focus on Robin. "Did…I get exposed to the bio-toxin?"

His head hurt and already he could feel the grey mists calling back to him. He was _so_ tired. He hated being tired."

"No," Robin admitted. "No, you didn't. You've been in a coma. Jason—"

"Elizabeth…" He forced his eyes open. "And the boys. They're okay?"

When she didn't answer, he forced his eyes open again. Focus. Had to focus. "Robin."

"They're all fine," Robin said finally. "Jason—"

But he had already slid away again. He could now—his family was safe.

Robin watched Jason give in to his exhaustion and sighed. Telling him that it had been five years since his coma began—that the twin brother they had thought to be Franco had actually already been posing as _him_ —

That Elizabeth was not the woman he'd left behind, but one that his twin had damaged nearly beyond repair—

She almost wished he would _never_ wake up.

"How is our patient?" Victor murmured at her shoulder. "One of the guards informed me he had been awake."

"He's out of the coma," Robin said flatly. This man had taken her from her family and driven her into this nightmare. "So his sleep is natural."

Had stolen Jason's life.

"He'll be weak for several days, even weeks." Robin adjusted Jason's IV. "Whatever you have planned for him, I hope you'll let him recover. Five years is nothing to sneeze out."

"I've had him exercised." Victor pursed his lips. "But you're right. I must be patient. I've waited this long—it would not do to have Jason Morgan at less than full strength, would it?" A light smile touched his lips. "Not for what I have in mind."


	8. 106: Look After You

**Episode 06 "Look After You"**

* * *

 _Thursday, April 24, 2014_

 **Webber Home: Living Room**

Shortly after Elizabeth had walked Jake and Cam to the bus stop at the corner and said hello to Patrick and Emma as he did the same, she opened her front door to Sam Morgan.

She pressed her lips together. "Sam."

"Hey." Sam slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see at your door."

"Not the _very_ last," Elizabeth said. "Britt Westbourne. Helena Cassadine. My mother. But, no, you're not far from the bottom the list." She sighed and stepped back. "Come in."

"Thanks. I, ah, know, I've been rotten to you." Sam stepped down from the landing into the living room proper. "I thought…we should talk about what happened the last time we saw each other."

"When I wanted to Jake and Danny to know each other and you decided to tell me Jason didn't love Jake when he died?" Elizabeth arched a brow. "Doesn't that say it all?"

"No, I mean…" Sam exhaled slowly. "I didn't—I didn't handle that well." She gestured towards the dining table. "Can we…can we sit?"

"All right." Elizabeth waited until they were both sitting before she said anything else. "Have you reconsidered letting Monica's petition go through?"

"I…I wanted to talk about how we can make that happen." Sam bit her lip. "This is going to sound like it's about money, and it is a bit. Because I _have_ been with Jason off and on for the better part of a decade and I haven't…really had to know what it's like to be without it in a long time."

"Okay," Elizabeth said slowly. "I get it. You have a lifestyle you like. It's good for your son." She tilted her head. "Sam, do you know something about Jason's will that would take that away?"

Sam looked at her hands, loosely clasped on the table. "Ah. About three weeks after Jason died, before I was really ready to admit that they weren't going to find him…Diane came by to talk about the legalities. She said that the police had called off the search and had filed it as a murder." She closed her eyes. "But without a body, we'd have to go to the courts to petition for a legal declaration. It would be a shorter process than when people usually disappear, because we knew Jason had gone into the water with a gunshot—"

"You don't have to explain it—" Elizabeth's chest was tight, just thinking of how Jason had died. Alone, cold, bleeding. In the water. "Monica…and Tracy have talked about it."

"Right." Sam was quiet for a moment. "But Diane wanted to give me extra time to deal with the estate. With the way the will was written because things would have to change." She focused her dark eyes on Elizabeth. "Jason reviewed his will every year, did you know that?"

"Ah." Elizabeth frowned. "Yeah. I mean, I vaguely remember him saying that. I knew he had planned to leave something to Jake the next time he talked to Diane about things, shortly after he was born." She leaned back against her chair. "Sam—"

"He reviewed it every year," Sam repeated. "But he stopped _changing_ it in 2008. In December."

Elizabeth blinked. "But that was—that was six years ago—"

"I know. And it was right after Jake was kidnapped that second time." Sam sighed. "And after Jason informed Lucky and I that while it was dangerous for him to be around Jake, this kidnapping was our faults as well. And I knew that. We investigated the Russians when we weren't in any position to do so, we talked you into leaving behind the security Jason had set up—" Her mouth twisted. "We thought we knew better."

"And I _listened_ , Sam. So it's not worth discussing that now." Elizabeth leaned forward. "Sam, are you telling me that Jason—that he left you nothing?"

"Nothing." Sam nodded. "And you know, I told myself at first it didn't matter. Because I had grown up with nothing, and I don't know, if not for Danny, maybe I wouldn't care so much. I want that to be true, but I don't know. I like not having to worry about where my next paycheck is coming from, how I'll pay for food—"

"Sam, you don't—" Elizabeth held up a hand. "You don't have to explain any of that to me, okay? I get it. I've been there. Security is a good thing and it's hard to give up. But it's not just you." She licked her lips. "Sam, what does his will say?"

The other woman's eyes were miserable as she answered. "You're the executor of his estate, no surprise there. All business assets—his partnership with Sonny is dissolved, his shares in Corinthos & Morgan go to Sonny, anything tied to his job goes to Sonny. He left some money for Michael and Morgan. And the rest he divided in half." She paused. "Half of it goes to you, and the other half is in a trust that you control—divided between Jake and Cameron."

Elizabeth's hands fisted in her lap as her head spun. Jason had cut Sam out of his estate and left the bulk of it to her and her children. How could— _Why_ had he done that?

"That doesn't—" She licked her lips. "Diane must be mistaken. He would have left something to Carly, to Joss. A-and why did he leave so much to Cameron—"

"Diane said he reviewed it just before we found out Danny was alive, and he made no changes." Sam's mouth was flat and her tone sour. "You own the home on the island, his motorcycle—the penthouse."

Her head ached. God. How could he do this to her? "Sam—I don't understand—"

"Diane told me that by the time the trust comes to fruition, Jake and Cam will each inherit about eight million dollars." Sam rose to her feet. "But Danny gets _nothing_. He created the trust for his children, but because he named _specific_ children, it can't be extended—"

"Wait, wait—" Elizabeth also stood. "Sam, just—" She put her hands up to stop the flow of words. "We—I just don't _understand_. You—he married you. He was planning a family—"

"I know that." Tears spilled down Sam's cheeks. "Don't you think I've been asking myself all this time why he'd do this to me? It's not even the money. It's the thought that he didn't give a damn what would happen to me if he died, but you and yours were at the forefront—"

"I know Jason had changed—" Elizabeth pressed a fist to her chest, aching with betrayal, with confusion. How could he have run from Jake, from their future, and yet do _this_? "But this—this is insanity, Sam. I can't do this to you, to Danny—"

"Diane said I could fight it in court, that eventually Danny would be eligible for more, but it would take time and money I don't have—" She closed her eyes. "And it would mean dragging all this through town so the world could know how little Jason gave a damn—"

"Hey." Elizabeth stepped forward and touched Sam's shoulder. "It is _not_ going to go that far, Sam. I told you. Danny is Jake's brother. I would never do that to him. He deserves more."

"Oh, God." Sam pressed the heel of her hand to her brow. "Elizabeth."

"Let's sit down. We'll figure out how to make this work, okay?" Elizabeth drew Sam back to the table. "Let's…Diane said the trust was inviolable as it's written? The only way to break it would be through the courts?"

"Yeah." Sam shuddered as she sat back down. "And it's not a guarantee—"

"Then we'll set up a trust with the money Jason left me." Elizabeth tried to offer a reassuring smile. "You—you can have it. I'll sign it over to you—and you can set up a trust for Danny—"

"I can't—" Sam blinked. "All of it? You—would do that?"

"I don't _want_ Jason's money. I never did. I certainly don't want it now. As it is, I'm stuck voting Jake's proxy. I told Tracy and Monica I would give it to Michael, but Tracy almost keeled over at that—" Elizabeth shook her head. "Anyway. I don't want it, Sam. _You_ were his wife at the end. Danny was the son he wanted to raise. You should have it."

"I—" Sam licked her lips. "Elizabeth, I can't—" She took a deep breath. "No, let's…I want to be fair in this. Let's, um…" She reached for a notepad Elizabeth kept on the table. "Let's set up a trust for Danny equal to Jake and Cameron. That's—that's fair, right?"

"Okay…." Elizabeth leaned back. "Sam—"

"And—Jason has ten percent of ELQ stock, five of which is split between Jake and Cam, so we can split the other five—"

"No, let's—" Elizabeth pursed her lips. "An older will of Alan's has surfaced, one which divided his ten percent between Michael and Jake. So Jake already has the five from Edward and five from Alan. Jason's division of the estate gives him 12.5 total." She rubbed her forehead. "Danny has the five from Edward, right?"

"Right." Sam studied her. "And Cam has the 2.5 from Jason."

"Then Danny should have the five percent. It'll bring him to ten percent, which—it isn't the same as Jake, but it's close. I don't want him to think he wasn valued less."

"I—okay." Sam made a note. "And then you and I should split what's left. Diane said it's around twelve million—"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't want it, Sam—"

"I talked about this with my mother." Sam sighed, setting the pen down. "And I couldn't believe that you'd do this for Danny after everything I had done to you, after what Jason put you through, but she—she told me that we had some good common ground. Our children are brothers, and—and you were right. Danny should have access to all the memories of Jason I can give him. Maybe Jason wasn't fair to either of us in the end, but we both loved him." She paused. "He wanted to make sure you had what you needed. You can take it and put it into an account for Aidan. He doesn't seem to have anyone raining money on him."

Elizabeth hesitated. "I—" God. Wasn't that the truth? Maybe she and Sam could cling to what their boys had in common.

Jason, for all his flaws and ways he had failed her, _had_ been the love of her life. She should honor what they had once been to one another.

"All right. You're right. We'll split what's left over and I'll put it in trust for Aidan." She bit her lips. "As for the property—"

"I thought—if I kept the penthouse, you could have the place on the island." Sam eyed her. "But maybe you don't want that since it's—well, it's so close to Sonny—"

"You get the penthouse and whatever else we decide, Sam." Elizabeth lifted a shoulder. Once she had thought the penthouse might be her home, but it was Sam's. It was Danny's. "Maybe we can sell the island house to Carly or something. I don't want to do business with Sonny."

"Neither do I," Sam murmured. "And I think we should keep the motorcycle. Make sure it stays in good condition, so the boys can have it later. It'll be something they could have of their father."

"I think that's a good idea," Elizabeth replied. "I'm glad we talked about this, Sam. I hope you…I hope you let Danny know all of his family—maybe by coming to the party Monica is having for Jake."

"I will." Sam set the pencil down. "I'll talk to Monica myself."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "I should probably tell Tracy what we decided. She wanted me to sue you on Jake's behalf for his share of Jason's estate—and his ELQ stock—as the legal next of kin. She _really_ doesn't like you, so this is going to annoy her."

"Which you know, is reason enough to do it, in my opinion," Sam replied, and after a beat, they both started to laugh.

 **Metro Court: Manning & Wells Publishing**

Maxie straightened her jacket before stepping up to Julian Jerome's assistant.

Who sat at her old desk.

In front of Kate's former office.

"I have an appointment to see Mr. Jerome," Maxie said. Though she wasn't sure why she was even bothering. She had no qualifications. Who was going to hire her to do anything?

She was never going to get a job that made her as happy as being Kate Howard's assistant.

"He'll be with you in a moment." The assistant barely glanced up from his computer, and she frowned.

"You didn't even ask my name."

The assistant who looked to be about her age looked up now, his green eyes flashing with annoyance. "He's only got one appointment at nine—"

"He?" Maxie arched a brow. "Oh, honey, you _must_ be new. First of all, _you_ are the first impression someone has when they meet with Mr. Jerome—which is how you address him. You look the appointment in the eye. You have _n_ o idea who I am, I might not be the nine o'clock. I might be some random crazy off the street. Honestly." She huffed. "The standards have gone down a great deal since I ran this office—"

"Ah, Maxie." Julian's door opened, and the man in question stood on the threshold. "I thought I heard your voice."

Maxie pursed her lips. She had only briefly met Julian Jerome the previous summer when she had worked as Connie's assistant. "Mr. Jerome."

"Mr. Jerome." The assistant shot to his feet. "I was just telling her—"

" _I_ have a name." Maxie rolled her eyes. "You're _really_ not good at this."

The assistant shot her another frustrated look. "I was saying to _Ms. Jones_ ," he repeated through clenched teeth, "that you would be with her in a moment."

"Hmm…" Julian slid his hands into the pockets of his charcoal trousers. "You'll have to forgive Ryan, Maxie. The temp agency sent him over earlier this week. We're still seeing if it's going to work."

Ryan's face paled. "Mr. Jerome—"

Maxie chewed on her lips. "It's not a big deal," she interrupted. "I mean, it took me ages to learn office etiquette when I started under Kate—"

"I don't need your help—"

"Maxie, why don't you join me?" Julian gestured for her to step inside. "Ryan? Last chance."

Shoot. Somehow getting his assistant fired did not seem like an auspicious start to this new venture. Maxie stepped into the office. "Really, Mr. Jerome—"

Julian closed the door and waved his hand at the seat in front of his desk. "A little fear never hurt anyone. He's good with the clerical stuff, not so much with the office politics."

Maxie started towards the chair, but stopped. The office had been redecorated in darker colors since Connie's murder, but…

"I'm sorry, Maxie. Should we have met in the conference room?"

Julian's tone was surprisingly gentle and she turned to see him, his dark eyes brimming with compassion. "What? Oh. No. I just—I haven't been back since…" she swallowed. "I didn't work for Connie long. I know that sounds insane, but I worked for Kate longer—"

"I know." Julian gestured again and this time Maxie sat. "Despite what many believe, I've been in publishing a long time. Kate did well with _Crimson_ , and I know you were her right-hand. You and Lulu Falconeri."

What amazing days those had been—working in this office side by side with her best friend. Living the dream. Maxie nodded as Julian rounded his desk and took his own seat.

"We had a great time," Maxie said. "Thank you for meeting with me today."

"I was curious," Julian admitted. "Alexis is good friends with your stepfather and asked me to, but as I said, I'm familiar with your work at _Crimson_. I put a bid in on the magazine before Todd Manning bought it. Are you hear about that? Looking to work with the new editor? It's based out of New York now."

"Oh." Maxie blinked. "I hadn't realized you relaunched it—"

"We're in the process," Julian confirmed. "As a digital presence only—magazines are losing ground, I'm sure you know. Like newspapers and books. It's why Todd Manning and I merged last year—I'm more experienced in that area." He leaned back in his chair. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well," she said slowly, realizing for the first time Julian was taking her seriously and that she would likely walk out of this room with some sort of employment. "I suppose you know that the last year has been difficult. I need a stable job so that when my custody hearing comes up in June, I have a prayer of seeing my daughter."

"I remember Alexis working on the case." Julian shifted. "It was difficult for her—"

Maxie pursed her lips. "I'm sure it was. Anyway. I was hoping to find something at the _Sun_. The lifestyle or entertainment section." She clasped her hands in her lap. "I know I might seem flighty and a bit fickle, but I work hard and—"

He held up a hand. "You don't have to prove yourself to me, Maxie. I'm aware that you often put _Crimson_ out when Kate was indisposed—that you oversaw photo shoots and approved editorial content. It was a lot of responsibility for someone with so little experience, and you stepped up." He steepled his hands and peered at her. "I'm _going_ to hire you, Maxie, because I don't want you going to my competitors. I'm just not sure where we can put you that best suits you."

Maxie blinked. "I—that seems too easy—I didn't go to college—"

"Doesn't matter much to me," Juliann said. He picked up a pen and tapped it against the desk blotter. "Hm. I've been considering an old-fashioned advice column, but something a bit more fresh. A bit more—" He paused. "Shall we say, snarky?"

"Advice?" Maxie snorted. "I am the last person who should do that—"

"I'd want it to be anonymous," Julian continued as if she hadn't voiced a protest. "So maybe two advice columns and a fashion column a week? The Nurse's Ball is coming up in a few weeks. You could also cover that."

"I…" Maxie hesitated. "You're serious. You want _me_ to do an advice column."

"I think you'd be a natural at it." He leaned forward. "You think because you've made some serious mistakes, you'd be bad at it?" When she just looked away, he continued. "I find that it's easier to know the right thing to do for other people than yourself.

Wasn't that the truth? "Well, if you think it'd be a good idea…" Maxie nodded. "I want to do something interesting with my life. Maybe if I help other people, I'll stop screwing up so much."

 **Cassadine Lab: Jason's Room**

Robin reluctantly took the cup of water from Jason and set it on the table next to his bed, his question hanging between them.

"Robin?" Jason pressed. "This isn't General Hospital."

"No." She reached for the makeshift chart she had put together to monitor his progress in the three days since had awoken. He had drifted in and out of consciousness at first, and she had been able to dodge his questions.

But he was alert today, and she knew she would have to decide what to tell him.

Jason shifted in the bed and she sighed, knowing he was frustrated with his level of fatigue. "Robin," he said again. "Where _are_ we?"

"Jason…" She perched the edge of his bed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

His brow furrowed as he considered this. "Ah. I was at the hospital, visiting…" He coughed, because once he had become more alert, he had stopped asking about Elizabeth.

Robin sighed again. "You were visiting Elizabeth. Jason, I've known about Jake since—" She pursed her lips. "Well, honestly, since she testified for you in the Alcazar trial—when Ric asked her. It seemed so obvious to me, I'm not sure why anyone thought differently." She hesitated. "Anyway. Is that the last thing?"

"I…" Jason paused. "Yeah. I was taking the stairs, and I thought I saw someone who looked like Emily…" He shook his head. "I don't remember anything after that."

Rebecca Shaw. Robin frowned, hoping that woman had nothing to do with this. "Okay."

"Robin, why are you asking about that?" Jason asked. "How long was I out?"

"I don't think we should—" Robin looked away. "You're still recovering, Jason, and I worry that you're not strong enough, but…" She rose to her feet. "Maybe it's better if you know what's going on. I'd hate you to find out from someone else."

Jason scowled. "Damn it, Robin—"

"Today is April 24." Robin hesitated. "2014. It's been five years since the biotoxin fiasco, since the hospital burned down in the fire caused during it all."

His eyes were wide and his fists clenched his lap. "Five years? What the hell happened to me?"

"To be honest," Robin said slowly, "I'm not sure. No one—" She closed her eyes. "God. There's so much you don't know. Jason, no one knew you were gone. Not for three years."

"How—" He swallowed hard. "How can that be possible? Did…did they think I just _left_?"

"No." Robin twisted her fingers together. "Um, to explain it, I guess I should mention that when you were born, you had a twin brother that Heather Webber claimed to have sold. She told Sam it was Robert Frank, this insane artist who turned out to be a serial killer, but _that_ was a lie to screw with Sam—"

"What the _hell_ , Robin—"

"I don't know a lot, but apparently even though _Franco_ wasn't your twin, you _did_ have a brother. And Victor sent him to Port Charles to pose as you."

Jason just stared at her, his face set in a familiar blank expression. "You're telling me that I've been in a coma for five years, but no one knew I was gone because some guy who _looked_ like me was there."

"He didn't just—" Robin swallowed. "Jason, he _knew_ things. He'd been well-prepped. I don't know the details, I don't know why it worked—why his medical scans matched yours. I don't _know_ all the answers—I just…Victor said his name was Preston St. James, but that might have been a lie. I just know that no one suspected anything."

"You said…" Jason swallowed. "No one knew for three years. But if it's been _five_ —"

"In October 2012, Victor must have decided whatever he was doing wasn't working." Robin stepped closer. "So he had Cesar Faison shoot you in the back and throw you off the pier. I don't know all the details because Jerry Jacks had faked _my_ death earlier that year—"

Jason held up a hand. "I just…" He squeezed his hand shut, his fist hanging in the hair. "I need a minute."

"I'm sorry, I know this sounds insane—" She pressed a hand to her head. "I've been trying to understand it since I got here a few weeks ago. I knew I was coming to help you, but I didn't know—"

"Okay." Jason exhaled slowly. "Okay. There's…" He stopped. "When can I get out of this bed? What does this Victor Cassadine have planned?"

"I don't know," Robin admitted. "But you should be able to move around again soon. You've always healed fast, so hopefully—"

Jason interrupted her again. "You said it's been five years. What's going on at home? Are Elizabeth and the boys _really_ okay, Robin?"

"God, don't—" Robin pressed her lips together. "They're fine, I promise, Jason."

"Did she—" He stopped and looked away. "She's okay, you said."

"She has another boy," she admitted softly. "A three-year-old son, Aidan. I saw them when I was home in January. They're all fantastic, I promise you, Jason. Jake takes such good care of his brothers and his mother."

He just stared at her. "Elizabeth married again?" he asked. "I thought—that's good, I mean. That she didn't wait."

But the bleakness in his eyes broke her heart. How much worse it was going to get for Jason to learn of the psychological damage his imposter had wreaked on Jason's makeshift family.

"She's not married," Robin said softly. "She…Aidan is Lucky's child, but as far as I know, Lucky left for Europe shortly after Aidan was born and hasn't come home." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Jason, she's _okay_. She has good friends—Patrick looks out for her, I promise you."

"Okay." Jason was quiet again. "I have questions," he admitted, "but I can't do anything from this bed. I have to concentrate on getting strong again and figuring out how to get home. The rest is going to wait."

 **Michael's Apartment: Living Room**

Michael pulled open his door and his face tensed for a moment before smoothing out.

That her son looked at her with such dread in his expression…

Carly knew she couldn't live with herself if it ever turned to hatred, and if she kept this secret, it would.

"Mom." He stepped back, gesturing for her to cross the threshold. "What brings you here?"

"I, ah, wasn't sure if you'd be home—I thought you might be at ELQ." Carly saw Starr step in from the kitchen, two bowls in her hand. "Starr."

"Carly." Starr set the bowls down next to sandwiches. "Michael stopped in for lunch. We're both so busy with ELQ and the Haunted Star, we try to make room for lunch at home once a week."

"Oh." Carly blinked. It was such a normal, balanced thing to do. "I—I'm—this is a bad time—"

"It's just tomato soup and some grilled chicken sandwiches," Starr said when Michael didn't correct his mother. ""Sit down, and I'll make you some, too." She tossed a look at Michael before stepping back into the kitchen.

"Michael," Carly began, "I can go—"

"It's fine." Michael pulled out a chair. "Sit. You're here for a reason."

"Right." Carly sat and sighed when Starr set down a bowl and plate down in front of her. "This is really nice of you, Starr."

"I don't know how to cook much, but we do all right. Michael's a bit better than me." Starr and Michael both took their seats and the only sounds for several moments were eating.

Carly set her spoon down. "You've been going through _so_ much," she told Michael. "And I haven't been able—there's not much I can do to make it go away."

"I'm an adult now, Mom," Michael said with an air of exhaustion as he pushed his own plate away. "That's not your job anymore."

"I wasn't much good at it when it was my job," Carly murmured. "I'm a selfish person," she continued. "Very selfish, which makes doing the right thing so much harder—by the time I've figured it out, it's too late to do it because it will always make my life worse."

"My father has a similar problem," Starr offered. "It's his way of excusing the worst of his sins."

Recognizing the rebuke, Carly nodded. "It's a self-serving one, too. Because, again, I'm selfish." She looked at Michael. "So even though the time has passed for the right thing, let me do it anyway. First, because I just—I want to address it. Elizabeth told me you know about Jason and Jake."

"I do." Michael leaned back in his chair. "They told me shortly after AJ's funeral. Monica plans to make it public by throwing Jake a party in the Quartermaine gardens for his birthday. Jake asked for it to be a joint party with Cameron, since their birthdays fall a week apart."

"He's a considerate little boy." Carly twisted her fingers in her lap. "I'm sorry if finding out hurt you. Elizabeth said you were made aware of most of the details. I—I wasn't sure why it was necessary—"

"You mean knowing your part in it?" Michael offered. "That you assumed something and told Sonny, who proceed to inform Elizabeth it was for the best. Yeah. It came up. Sonny is the one who made it worse by making Elizabeth feel like Jake would be a burden to Jason, an obstacle in his life. But Jason is the one who agreed in the long run. He knew by the time Jake was born." His eyes burned into hers. " _He_ got to make the choice to be a father or step away."

Carly exhaled slowly. "And AJ didn't. I know. I—" She tilted her head to the ceiling. "I can't go back and change things, Michael. I _can't_ take those decisions back. I was a different person then—"

"Then let's talk about now," Michael cut in. "Why are you here, Mom?"

"Because I've done something I can't live with forever." She looked in his eyes. "If AJ had known he was going to die, I _know_ his last words would be for you. He loved you, and he was so proud of who you turned out to be, despite everything you grew up with."

"But that's not what he said."

"No." Carly didn't let her gaze waver. "He told me Sonny had shot him."

Michael closed his eyes and looked away, the muscles in his face bunching. He said nothing, just shook his head.

"Why didn't you say so from the start?" Starr asked quietly. "Why did you allow Michael to believe otherwise for nearly a month?"

"I was…" Carly hesitated. "I was _horrified_. I confronted Sonny immediately, but he—he convinced me that it would do more harm than good to turn him in. You would lose him as well. Morgan would lose his father, as would Dante and Kristina. I thought—it was tragedy compounding tragedy. I let him convince me."

"And it's not as though you gave a damn about AJ," Michael said, roughly. "You probably thought he deserved what he got."

"No." Carly leaned forward. " _No_. Before all that craziness with Lauren last summer, before he lost ELQ, AJ was doing better. I could see it. He was handling things, he was doing well. He had you, and God, now I wonder if he had had a son like you all along, if he _would_ have been a different man." She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. "I've spent the last three weeks thinking of all the reasons why AJ deserves to be gone—and I can't make one stick."

Starr leaned over to put a hand on Michael's forearm. "You said Sonny admitted it as well."

"Yes." She pressed her lips together. "Sonny told me that he arrived at Ava's to find AJ's hands around her neck. When Sonny pointed the gun at him, AJ stepped back and put his hands up."

"He must…he was so convinced Connie died that way," Starr murmured. "So he shot him anyway."

"Ava's a witness." Some of the tension left Michael's shoulder. "Does—Did Sonny know why AJ went after Ava?"

"No, and he isn't worried much about it. No one likes Ava anyway." Carly bit her lip. "Michael—"

"My father suggested maybe Ava killed Connie."

At that, Michael and Carly both looked at Starr. "What?" Michael demanded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was just last week," Starr said. "And I didn't know if maybe it was worth bringing up. We had nothing to go on—"

"Connie might have discovered Julian's identity," Carly said. "Ava would have killed for that."

Michael held up a hand. "We'll—we'll talk to Anna about it." He looked at his mother. "Because you'll make a statement, won't you?"

"I—" Carly sighed. "I don't know. I mean, is there a point? Isn't what I know hearsay?"

"No." Starr lifted an eyebrow. "Sonny's confession to you is a statement against penal interest—he has no reason to lie and admit the crime. And AJ's is a dying utterance. Also, no reason to lie. You need to tell Anna."

"Otherwise, why even bother to tell me?" Michael demanded. "I thought you were going to do the right thing."

"The right thing for me is not to lie to you," Carly said, rising to her feet. "Telling you the truth and then turning in Sonny to the cops? That's different. I can't—I can't be the reason Morgan's father goes to jail. _Don't_ ask that of me, Michael."

"If you don't tell Anna, I _will_. And then she'll come after you for obstruction—" Michael began heatedly. He lunged to his feet. "Mom—"

"Wait, everyone just—" Starr stepped between them. "Michael, just take a deep breath. And try to see it from your mother's point of view. It's not easy to turn someone you love in, even if it's the right thing. I know that—I've covered for my own father so many times, and you _know_ you've covered for Sonny before."

Michael exhaled slowly. "But—"

"And Carly—" Starr turned her attention to her. "You have to see this from _Michael's_ perspective. It's not just the betrayal of Sonny's word. It's what losing AJ has done to Monica. I _know_ what it's like to bury a child—"

"Starr—" Michael put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't—don't do this to yourself—"

Her voice broke. "I buried my little girl when she was only three. Monica has buried four children, two of which she lays direct blame at Sonny's door. You _know_ she's not wrong to see Jason as partially Sonny's fault. If you were Monica and Michael, would you want to see the man who destroyed your family walk away?"

Carly closed her eyes. "I just need—" She shook her head. She had always known what the outcome of today would be. "I just a bit of time to get used to the idea, okay?" She looked at Michael. "I have to live with myself after it's all said and done."

"You don't get to pretend you've done the right thing because you've told me what I already knew," Michael shot back. "Sonny _murdered_ my father in cold blood. You raised me to think my own father was a monster and you drove AJ to the point where he faked my death and kidnapped me just so he could have a chance to be in my life. You've already proved to the world that when it comes to AJ Quartermaine, your notion of the right god damned thing is what's best for _you_."

"Michael—"

"Until Sonny Corinthos is behind bars," Michael told her, "until I have justice for my father, there's nothing more that you and I could say to one another."

 **General Hospital: Board Room**

Nikolas strode to the head of the long conference table and set down a packet of papers. "Welcome to the first meeting of General Hospital's new board of directors."

He looked at the faces around them. After buying out the hospital, he decided the only way to prevent General Hospital from continuing down a destructive path was to put people in charge of its destiny he could trust. Members of Port Charles's prominent families—people who felt loyal to the hospital.

"I want to thank you all for coming on board." He took his seat. "It means a lot to me that you care about General Hospital as much as I do."

"I'm still not entirely sure why _I'm_ here," Felicia offered from halfway down the table. She smiled nervously. "I mean, Audrey's husband basically founded the place, Tracy and Ned are Quartermaines, and Alexis has been the hospital's lawyer before—"

"Maxie had her heart transplant here," Nikolas interrupted. "I know you've worked on the fundraisers and other functions the hospital has sponsored since. And Tony Jones was a dedicated member of staff. I wanted someone to represent his family. Bobbie and Lucas both work here."

"Oh."

"Well, I hope our first task is to put Liesl Obrecht in the unemployment line," Tracy snapped. "And put Monica _back_ where she belongs—"

Nikolas raised a hand to ward a further rant. "Tracy. We'll get to the chief of staff momentarily. I wanted to take a vote on hiring Lucy Coe and Laura Spencer for the Nurse's Ball this year. I've set up a foundation to ensure the Nurse's Ball continues its good work in raising awareness for AIDS and HIV. Lucy has planned it for years, and she and my mother have decided to open a business together. She's presented a plan for the ball—its in your packet—"

"I have no objections to allowing Lucy to continue planning the event," Ned interrupted. "She's experienced and adapts relatively well to challenges. Laura will provide a good balance. I think I speak for everyone when I say it barely needs a vote."

"I _want_ Obrecht out of here," Tracy snapped.

"Tracy." Audrey Hardy leaned forward. "As much as I dislike Liesl Obrecht—and I _do_ —we must be very careful to avoid a potential lawsuit. If she decides to sue us for wrongful termination, I do _not_ want it to come back as though her dismissal was a persona vendetta to get your sister-in-law back in the position."

"Though you being Monica's champion is _hysterical_ and I want to continue watching it," Alexis put in.

"I don't think we'll have that problem," Nikolas said. "I asked Monica if she'd be interested, but she's satisfied now with her position as head of cardiology. She says she wants to dedicate her time to her grandchildren."

"Oh." Tracy furrowed her brow. "Well, then. I hadn't heard about that. Fine. Who do we put in her place?"

"First, let's make it clear that Liesl Obrecht is being dismissed because she is currently facing charges for kidnapping, _not_ because we don't like her." Nikolas straightened. "All in favor of terminating her contract due to the morality clause?"

Every hand in the room shot up. "No opposition. I recommend we place Patrick Drake as interim chief. He's been with the hospital for nearly nine years and serves now as the Chief of Surgery. We'll reassess his ability in sixty days, where we will either offer the job permanently or set up a committee to interview new candidates."

When that motion was approved as well, Nikolas sat back with a smile. Some of members of the Cassadines might have taken their revenge on Britt and Liesl through murder and mayhem, but he had been raised by Stefan.

And in Stefan's earlier days, he would have agreed that revenge was best served cold.

 **Dante & Lulu's Loft**

Laura watched as her daughter fussed over the small children arranged on a blanket in front of the coffee table. Aidan was happily playing with a musical piano while Ben chewed on the ear of a stuffed rabbit.

"I was in tears last night," Lulu confessed as she joined her mother on the sofa. "We had put everything into storage after..." She pressed her lips together. "After Connie. So we didn't have anything ready for him and I didn't want to pull it out ahead of time in case we didn't have—"

"Lulu…" Laura pressed a hand to her daughter's forearm. "Ben looks happy and settled. Babies don't need nearly as much as we give them. He has his rabbit, he's fed, changed and has a comfortable place to sleep. The rest can wait."

"Right." Lulu closed her eyes. "He's my son, Mom. I can't—I can't make myself believe it. And that it's temporary—if Britt gets the charges dropped—"

"We'll fight her with _everything_ we have." Laura focused on her grandchildren. "We have more resources than Britt—"

Lulu huffed. "You don't know her mother very well. Liesl Obrecht managed to get herself appointed chief of staff—"

"I'm talking about the legal system," Laura said. "You practically grew up with the Quartermaines. Tracy was your stepmother, partially raised you. You're telling me she wouldn't pull strings for you?"

And if she resented the other woman for being present when Laura could not be, well that was petty and better kept to herself.

"Not to mention the fact your brother loves you more than anything. Not that I condone corruption, but Nikolas could buy and sell most judges many times over." Laura touched Lulu's hands. "But none of that is going to matter. Because I believe in Dante and the police department, sweetheart. They're going to make Britt pay for what she did it you."

"I just can't believe it's not enough for him to be my biological son," Lulu spat. "I never agreed to give her permission—"

"And that's why you'd prevail in a custody hearing. It's not as though Britt was some stranger who appropriated your eggs. She was your doctor and damn well should have known better." Laura rose to her feet, restless now. "We're going to make sure Ben stays with you. This family is too fragmented, I'm not putting up with it anymore."

"Mom—" Lulu also stood. "I know how hard you've worked on your recovery and I'm glad you're able to be home for now—"

"I'm home for good." Laura turned to face her daughter. "I've opened the house on Charles Street. Mom and I are going to live there. I'm going to enjoy my grandchildren. All of them. Aidan, Ben. Spencer. And Cameron and Jake, if Elizabeth will allow it."

"I believe you," Lulu murmured.

" _And_ I'm going to open the spa with Lucy," Laura continued, on a roll. "We're going to plan the Nurse's Ball together and we're going to be a success. I'm taking my _life_ back, and Lulu, my life includes you getting everything you deserve. So when I tell you not to worry about retaining custody of your son, I want you to believe me." She paused, meeting her daughter's eyes, so like her own.

"Do you?" she pressed.

"Mom, I believe you," Lulu said. "And whatever I can do make us a family again, I'll do." She stepped forward and slid her arms around her mother. "I love you so much."

 **Mercy Hospital: Kelly's Office**

Kelly lowered herself into a seat across from Sabrina. "Patrick couldn't make it?" she asked.

"No." Sabrina twisted her hands in her lap. "He wanted to, but he was called into surgery at the last minute and I didn't think we should postpone the results."

"No." Kelly leaned back. "Sabrina, you have an aneurysm in your brain." She rose to pull some brain scans and pin them to a light board. She gestured, but Sabrina was no longer listening.

An aneurysm.

She closed her eyes. "I don't—I don't care about anything else, Kelly. What's next? What's the treatment?" She pressed a hand to her abdomen her son kicked back in response. "I have to protect him."

"I understand." Kelly took her seat again. "The aneurysm is of a borderline size. If it were just a bit smaller, I'd say we relax and keep an eye on it. If it were bigger, I'd be more comfortable recommending surgery. But it's on the line. If it starts to bleed, Sabrina—"

"I know the risks," Sabrina murmured. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should talk to the best neurosurgeon in the state," Kelly said gently. "And then have Patrick recommend someone else. _I'm_ not qualified to give you advice—"

"Everyone is going to have an opinion about this," Sabrina broke in, "regardless of medical qualifications. I'm just…I'm…you _know_ Patrick. You know everyone I know. I was so comfortable coming to you—"

"And I'll continue to oversee your pregnancy," Kelly told her. "I like you, Sabrina. I was prepared not to because of Robin, but you're lovely and I hate all of this." She sighed. "I'll be moving back to GH in a week or so—Nikolas offered me too much money to stay away, so I'll be able to monitor your condition closely."

"You should know my priority is my child." Sabrina pressed her hand to her belly again. "I'm twenty-six weeks. If I were to—" She closed her eyes. "If the aneurysm ruptures, even if there was an emergency C-section, the baby might not survive."

"I know." Kelly hesitated. "I'd consider surgery, either embolization or outright clipping. We'll need more scans to verify which one would work best. But any surgery risks rupture on the table. You might bleed out—"

"Which means I should wait as long as possible to have the surgery," Sabrina murmured. "At least a month—"

"Maybe as long as three weeks," Kelly hedged. "Again, I'm not qualified to advise you one way or the other. You could manage to finish the pregnancy, deliver by C-section and be okay—"

"But I might not." Sabrina nodded. "Okay. Okay. Well I can't make any decisions right now." She rubbed her head. "I need—I need Felix, my roommate. And I should tell Patrick. He'll know who to recommend—" She opened her eyes. "Thank you, Kelly. I appreciate you giving me an opinion."

"I just wish I had better news."

"I've learned not to expect better," Sabrina said with a wry smile as she gathered her purse. "It's easier that way."


	9. 107: How To Save a Life

**Episode 07: "How to Save a Life"**

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 30, 2014_

 **Port Charles Municipal Building: Courtroom B**

Gia set down her files next to a fresh note pad and pen.

Then she straightened them.

"Everything all right?"

Anna Devane's clipped British accent broke through and Gia turned to her, flashing what she hoped to be a confident smile. "I have all my ducks in a row. Just a bit anxious to get it started."

Anna nodded, paused for a moment before she began to speak. "Gia, we're all aware that you're going out on quite the limb in order to prosecute Britt on these charges. We don't expect success—we're merely hoping for it."

"It's tricky," Gia allowed. "I have to draw a very fine line between all embryos and this one particular embryo, and hope the judge will see I'm not trying to make case for all circumstances. I'm betting on the general disgust Britt Westbourne's actions have engendered to make my case. It _may_ end up being reversed on appeal."

But she looked down at that. "Which is why I'm hoping, if we manage to get the charges sustained today, she'll agree to a plea deal, which precludes any appeal. Having this overturned on some other day by some other defendant doesn't bother me as much."

"As long as Britt pays for what she's done, and Dante and Lulu retain custody of their child," Anna murmured as she moved to sit in the front row of the gallery.

As Gia stepped behind the desk, another familiar face strode down the aisle from the back doors. Though she had moved back to Port Charles nearly a month ago, it was the first time she had come face to face with her former fiancé.

She arched a brow. "Nikolas, I wondered if I would see you today."

He stopped in front of her, looking almost the same as he had nearly a decade before when they had called it quits and gone their separate ways.

"Gia." Nikolas slid a hand in his trouser pocket. "I was surprised to hear you returned to Port Charles."

"I missed practicing criminal law," she admitted, "and there are few places better than _here_ to find criminals."

"That's certainly the case lately." He hesitated a moment. "Does the fact Sonny Corinthos is a prime suspect in a murder case have anything to do with it?"

"Why would it?" Gia asked, blinking. She flashed him a smile. "I barely know him."

"No," Nikolas allowed, "but your brother considered him an enemy," His brow furrowed, but his expression remained stoic. "I wonder if you're hoping to close the book on him."

"I guess we'll see where the evidence takes us." Gia gestured towards the table. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to look over my notes one last time."

"Of course." Nikolas bowed his head slightly. "Good luck."

She flashed one last smile before taking her seat and opening her folder.

Anna had been so relieved to have a district attorney who wasn't personally connected to Sonny Corinthos, but she and the mayor had forgotten what Nikolas clearly had not.

For years, Gia had watched her brother's love for the legal system and his belief in justice erode until he had left law enforcement altogether.

Sonny Corinthos had destroyed an essential part of Marcus Taggart's soul and Gia couldn't wait to invite her brother to watch her closing arguments as she nailed Sonny Corinthos to the wall.

 **Metro Court Hotel: Fifth Floor**

Lucy tapped her legal pad and paced in front of the large conference table. "We need a name."

Accustomed to this change in topic, Laura leaned back in her chair. "What's wrong with Deception?"

"The spa will be just part of our brand." Lucy stopped and gestured at the window, at the view of the park. "We'll be known as the experts in everything from fashion to entertainment—"

"I don't think that's necessary, Lucy. We have the spa, and you've allowed me to co-host the Nurse's Ball because you're the traditional mistress of ceremonies." Laura shrugged a shoulder. "If we want to branch out later, we can. For _now_ , Lucy, let's focus on a set list for June. We have to get enough ideas so we can nail down performers."

"Good, good. _This_ is why I've brought you on board," Lucy said, taking a seat across from her, jabbing a pen in her direction. "You'll keep me practical." She flipped open her portfolio. "So, the basic format I'm looking at is nine numbers with two intermissions. We'll serve dinner during the first and have some dancing during the second." She pursed her lips. "I missed that last year, I truly did. We eliminated the orchestra for budgetary reasons, but with the Cassadines footing the bill, we can bring it back."

Laura reached for a pen. "Have any ideas for your numbers? I assume we'll do three sets of three."

"I'd hoped to convince Ned to bring back his old standard, Power to Believe," Lucy said. "I know Sabrina Santiago has a lovely voice, and so does Patrick. Maxie has a passable voice—" She tapped her chin. "What about some Broadway numbers? Some huge theatrical moments?"

"I liked _Rent_ ," Laura offered as she began to flip through the playlist on her smart phone. "'Seasons of Love' is a beautiful number, and it's appropriate, considering the source material—oh, and maybe we can do something from _Newsies_. We can get a mixture of adults and children. My grandson takes tap lessons."

"Your—" Lucy arched her brows. "Not—not _Spencer?_ "

"No." Laura smiled. "Jake. Elizabeth's middle son. He started them last year, but hasn't wanted to tell many people. A bit embarrassed, but he might change his mind."

"Oh, I just love it!" Lucy responded, clasping her hands in delight. "I just knew this would be fun!"

 **ELQ: Tracy's Office**

Tracy looked to her eldest son. "Has my head exploded?"

Elizabeth pressed her lips together. "Tracy—"

"Mother," Ned began.

"Because _surely_ , hearing that you signed away our best leverage to get that woman _out_ of our lives—" Tracy leaned forward. "You don't know what Sam McCall is capable of, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I know you're angry, Tracy. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting her to show up at my door—but it's _fair_. Danny is Jason's son. He has the right—"

"He only has the right to what Jason left him," Tracy spat. "He reviewed his will after he knew Danny was Sam's son. If he wanted him provided for—"

"He didn't know _he_ was Danny's father," Elizabeth protested.

"Well, that didn't seem to bother him when it comes to Cameron," Tracy snapped.

"Mother." Ned held up his hand. "Let's just….take a step back."

"Fine." She waved a hand. "Where does this nonsense leave us? Provided Ric can get Alan's will sorted."

"Not much worse off than we were before." Ned took a seat at the table, and flipped through a legal pad. "Taking into account the proxy votes—Michael has fifty percent—"

Tracy groaned.

"Elizabeth, controlling for her children, has fifteen percent—"

"Wait, what?" Elizabeth blinked.

"Dillon and I have ten percent. Sam has Danny's ten percent proxy, and you have five percent, Mother, from Brooke."

"How does Michael have fifty percent?" Tracy snapped. Damn it. She should have shut up about her brother's will.

"He has his own twenty percent," Ned told her. "Plus he has Skye's ten percent. And then five percent each from Lila Rae, Maya, Monica, and Alice."

Tracy closed her eyes. "So much for loyalty," she spat. She looked at Elizabeth. "You see this? I have enough problems on my hands to keep Michael from staging a coup. You'll likely throw your lot behind him—"

"I haven't decided _what_ I'm going to do," Elizabeth admitted. "I'm uncomfortable with having any stock in ELQ, much less the second largest voting bloc—" She bit her lip. "Tracy—"

"And you gave Sam all that money—" Tracy rose to her feet. "She's a con artist, Elizabeth. And you bought it."

Elizabeth also stood. "You think I don't _know_ what Sam is capable of?" she demanded. "I watched her play Jason and Sonny like a violin during her pregnancy. I watched her guilt Jason into staying with her while I was pregnant. And then she kept her mouth shut while Jake was kidnapped. She hired a man to hold a gun on my children to scare me away from Jason. I'm _aware_ of what she is, Tracy."

"Then why give her the time of day?" the older woman shot back. "You say you know better? You're sure as hell not _showing_ it."

"You think part of me didn't want to slam the door in her face?" Elizabeth retorted. "Had it just been Sam, had it only been her begging me for Jason's money, I would have sent her to hell and signed it all over to _Carly_ just to spite her. I don't want any of it. I'm only taking money for Aidan, so he's not the only one without a multi-million dollar trust—"

"Let's just all take a step back." Ned stepped forward. "Elizabeth, I can understand why you decided to give in for Danny's sake. And I know my mother is relieved that Monica will have access to Danny." He flashed Tracy a dirty look. "Right? As her newfound champion?"

Tracy scowled, the bitterness rising in her throat. "How do we know she'll even keep her word?"

"If you think I'll let Sam draw up the paperwork and stipulate exact terms, you really _do_ think I'm an idiot." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "As we speak, Diane is drafting the terms of the settlement. On behalf of Jake, Jason's legal next of kin, Monica and I will be petitioning to have Jason declared legally dead. Because of the police case, Diane says it should only take about a month, maybe six weeks to complete it.

"Once Jason's will is read into record and the money is transferred to me, I will be creating a trust for Danny and Aidan equal to Jake and Cameron. Jason's stock was split between myself and the boys, leaving Cameron with two and a half percent, and Jake twelve and a half total. I'm signing my five percent over to Danny."

Elizabeth set a copy of the terms in front of Tracy. "While Sam technically controls Danny's shares, she agrees not to vote the proxy on her own. She'll consult with Michael or Ned first, getting one or both of them to sign off on her vote. She also guarantees Monica two visits a month, of which should be overnight if it fits Monica's schedule." She arched a brow. "I protect my children's interests, and, whether I like it not, ELQ is part of that."

Tracy exhaled slowly, lowering herself back into her seat. "I can see I underestimated you. This doesn't preclude her from tossing support to Michael, but he already has a basic majority as it stands." She pressed a hand to her forehead. "But she can't leverage her proxy or sell on Danny's behalf?"

"The only way Danny's stock gets sold is if Michael and Ned agree to it. They _both_ have to sign off." She flicked her eyes to Ned. "I thought that might be the best way to deal with opposing interests. You two may not always see eye to eye, but I believe you both want the best for ELQ."

"It's not bad," Ned said. "It could have been much worse."

"How did you get her to agree to any of this?" Tracy asked. "Did she want his money badly enough?"

"She wanted the penthouse and the money," Elizabeth responded coolly. "She's getting just that. She thinks she played me, Tracy. But the only way I agreed to give money to Danny is that his proceeds from ELQ go into his trust, just as Jake and Cameron's will. I'm the executor on all three."

"You control Danny's money?" Ned demanded. "That can't be right—"

"She's learning those terms when she signs the paperwork. If she wants to balk at it," Elizabeth said, "that's her prerogative. She can take me to court. She'll get what I think she deserves and nothing more. Jason didn't protect Danny, so I'll do it on my terms. I _don't_ trust her."

"Hell…." Tracy mused over the terms. "These are pretty rock solid. You're not giving her penthouse. She's only leasing it."

"If at any time she violates the custody agreement with Monica, she loses the penthouse." Elizabeth took her seat. "If she attempts to gain access to Danny's trust, she loses the penthouse. I'm retaining the deed. We're selling the island home to Carly—she thinks Morgan may want it someday. The proceeds are being split between Danny and Jake."

"I like you," Ned said, grinning. "You should be in our business. This is _ruthless_."

"I apologize," Tracy said slowly. "You…haven't given her much wiggle room."

"I can't stop her from taking the money and leaving Port Charles, violating the custody agreement," Elizabeth admitted. "But she has roots here, with her parents and her sisters. I'm banking that she won't do it and disappoint Alexis. But I've done what I can to protect Danny and ELQ."

"Shareholder meetings are going to be so much more fun with you around," Ned said as Tracy pushed the terms toward Elizabeth.

"These are acceptable. I hope she signs."

"If she wants to renegotiate—" Ned began.

"She has no leverage," Elizabeth interrupted in. "If she declines to sign as stipulated, we've lost nothing. I'll still join Monica's petition to have Jason declared legally dead, putting things into motion. I don't _have_ to give away my half of Jason's money. I could easily split it between my own children. I'm choosing to do what I believe is the right thing." She hesitated. "For better or worse, Jason chose her. He married her. He had a child with her. We have to deal with that."

 **Michael's Apartment: Living Room**

"It's been a week."

Starr gently closed her laptop and set it aside on the table. The preliminary flyer design for the Haunted Star's reopening would have to wait.

"And it took her nearly three times as long to admit what she knew," she reminded Michael. "Your mother doesn't make the right choice easily, not when it goes against all her instincts, everything she's taught herself. I know how hard it is to turn in someone you love. My father has done horrible things for most of my life."

She hesitated. "Though the most terrible thing turned out to be perpetrated by my uncle, who was _posing_ as my father. It still boggles the mind how we could have accepted him, how we could have missed the signs. He took away my daughter, let me believe she was dead."

"Starr…" Michael looked at her, his face softened as it always did when she brought up her beloved daughter. "I know, but—"

"I'm not saying you should wait forever." Starr stood. "I'm saying that you _cannot_ allow this to rule your life. You suspected for weeks that your—that Sonny had done this. It tore you apart. Now you _know_. I don't know if it makes it easier—"

"I just—" Michael looked down at his fists. "I don't want to be angry all the time, I don't want this for myself. I want to get on with my life, and I will." He met her eyes. "I've been working hard with Tracy and Ned to figure out the mess with Grandfather, Alan and my father's estates. We think we'll have it resolved by the shareholder's meeting in a few weeks. I _have_ been thinking about other things—"

"I know." Starr pursed her lips. "But you're so angry all the time. AJ wouldn't want that for you, you know that. He loved you. He'd be so proud of the way you've worked with the family, the way Monica and Tracy have come together after all of this. That Jake is finally going to be part of the family. That's how I got through what happened to me, to Cole and Hope. Losing them—" She closed her eyes. "It was so hard to put my life back together. I couldn't face going home to Llanview, to all those memories—"

"Hey." Michael touched her shoulder. "I get it. And you're right. I just want to put this behind us—"

"And we will." Starr took a deep breath. This was about Michael. "You know Sonny is the prime suspect. Anna isn't going to give up. Neither are Monica and Tracy. They want justice, and they're going to dig until they find it. Your mother _will_ come through. She told my father, who encouraged her to tell you. She did that, knowing you'd want her to take the next step. You just have to give her time."

"If she hasn't come through by the end of the next week," Michael said after a long moment, "I may just tell Anna to go after her myself. One way or another, my father is going to have justice for everything Sonny Corinthos stole from him."

 **Quartermaine Mansion: Family Room**

Monica had only just set her phone down after a gleeful conversation with Tracy regarding the way Elizabeth had put a noose around Sam's neck when Alice announced Sam's arrival.

Monica wasn't entirely sure if she approved the way Elizabeth had gone about getting her visitation with her grandson, but she sure as hell wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Monica." Sam stepped in, her hand in Danny's as he toddled forward. "Hello. I thought—I wanted you to meet your grandson."

Monica nearly scoffed at that lie, but decided not to say anything. "I'm delighted. Hello, Danny."

"Hi." Danny smiled at her, then dipped his head. Oh, how he looked like her Jason. Looked like his older brother.

"Danny, this is your grandmother, Monica." Sam released Danny's hand and prodded him forward. "She's your daddy's mother."

"'Kay." Danny mumbled. He toddled forward a bit, then stopped and plopped on the ground.

"Ah." Monica looked around. "I don't believe I have anything from when my children were younger—or even when we last had young children in the house." Which likely would have been Michael all those years ago. "If I had known you were coming, I could have had something set up. I only have toys that Elizabeth's boys play with." She stood. "I can send Alice for Aidan's toys—he's four, only a bit older—"

"I'm surprised Elizabeth didn't tell you the terms of the agreement," Sam all but snarled at her. Danny blinked up at her, and she winced before continuing. "Considering that she's threatened to evict me from my house if you don't have visits with him."

"Well, I didn't ask her to obtain visitation for me," Monica said dryly. "But I'm aware that she asked you to have Danny meet Jake, to spend some time here, that you declined. As you have for the last two years since Jason died." She narrowed her eyes. "That you denied me the right to bury my son because you wanted his money."

" _Don't_ act like I'm a filthy gold digger," Sam retorted. "And _don't_ pretend you're much better than me. You married Alan for his money—"

"What I may or may not have done decades ago is of no consequence," Monica cut in. "And none of your damn business. Alan and I raised our children—"

"And Jason wanted very little to do with you, particularly after his accident. I should have ignored his wishes?" Sam demanded. "The _only_ reason I'm here is so Danny gets what's rightfully his—"

"You're here to keep the cushy lifestyle my son gave you." Monica stepped closer. "Don't you dare pretend you gave a damn about him—"

"Oh, like your precious _Elizabeth_?" Sam rolled her eyes. "She brought her sons to you, of course you're on her side—"

"Elizabeth has been a member of my family before you swindled your first sugar daddy in this town," Monica retorted. "Beginning with Emily, and yes, she mattered a great deal to both my sons. Her boys are part of my family because Jason and Emily considered them part of _theirs_. But you wouldn't understand that, would you, Sam? Someone like Elizabeth is foreign to you—"

"You think I don't understand _exactly_ who Elizabeth is?" Sam swept Danny into her arms. He started kick and struggle, as if he could feel his mother's ire. "I thought she and I came to an agreement, I _thought_ we were on the same page, but I saw the contract she wants me to sign, I saw the way she wants to control me—"

"Not control you." Monica tilted her head. "You just don't get it, do you, Sam? You can't even comprehend this. You act as though Elizabeth _had_ to do anything. I could have had Jason declared legally dead without you. Elizabeth could have evicted you and your son and left you to starve. I can't speak for why Jason declined to provide for you, but he did. And it was _none_ of our concern to do any differently."

"Please. Elizabeth must have enjoyed dictating those terms to Diane, drawing them up, tightening her control over me. She controls my home, my son's trust. I can't do anything at ELQ without someone holding my hand—"

"If you don't like it, Sam, don't sign it," Monica said simply. "Go and make your own money. Go live with your mother. No one is forcing you. You wanted a cut of Jason's estate. These were her terms. Can you blame us for not trusting you?"

"I've never done a damn thing—"

"I know _all_ about you, Sam," Monica said, casting her voice low. "And not just the things you've done in Port Charles, which included standing by while some unstable woman kidnapped my grandson. I mean the things you did before you came here. The men you swindled."

"I had my reasons—"

"And I know there are warrants out. Not all the statutes have lapsed." Monica stepped back. " _You_ decided to tangle with the Quartermaines, Sam. If you want Jason's money, then I'm sorry to say you have to accept the terms we've provided you. You're free to decline."

"Don't tempt me. I'll have my mother bring him next time," Sam said, calling over her shoulder as she swept from the room, Danny crying in her arms.

 **Port Charles Municipal Building: Courtroom B**

"Please be seated. The Honorable David Walters presiding."

Gia stood, smoothing a hand down the waist of her slim and simple dull gold dress. This was it. This was her _moment_.

"Please be seated," Judge Walters boomed over the relatively small as he took his seat. "Call the first case."

"Your Honor, the state of New York versus Britta Westbourne, one charge of kidnapping in the second degree, and Liesl Obrecht, one charge of aiding and abetting. Bail has been set at one million for both defendants."

The court clerk passed the file to the judge, who opened it, and put on his reading glasses. "Counselors?"

"Gia Campbell for the state, Your Honor, and we are ready to proceed with a preliminary hearing," Gia said as she stood.

"Thomas Fennimore for defendant Westbourne and Obrecht. You have our motion to dismiss in front of you."

"I do." Judge Walters was quiet for a moment as he organized his notes. "Ms. Campbell, tell me why we're wasting the court's time here this morning."

Gia ignored Lulu's gasp of worry. "Your Honor, I believe that's why you granted the defense a preliminary hearing." She arched a brow. "Or are we all wasting our time?"

"Proceed, Ms. Campbell." The judge leaned back in his chair, and Gia knew she would have a mountain to climb.

"Penal law states that a person is guilty of kidnapping in the second degree simply if they abduct another person," Gia began.

"And the State seeks to define a fertilized embryo as a person," Fennimore said, rising to his feet. "Surely you can see we're heading down a slippery slope—"

"I am _not_ seeking to define all fertilized embryos as persons," Gia interrupted. "I am saying that Britta Westbourne knowingly took a fertilized embryo from Dante and Lulu Falconeri, carried the child to term, then gave birth to a child which she continued to withhold from that child's legal parents. I am not saying that the kidnapping happened at the time of conception, but rather at the time of birth."

"My client had no surrogacy agreement in place," the other lawyer shot back. "This is a case for family court, not criminal—"

"Your client had no surrogacy in place because she knowingly _stole_ their embryo," Gia cut in. "And she knew that Lulu Falconeri could not reproduce another embryo—"

"Counselors, to your corners," Walter said, finally drawing their bickering to a close. "Ms. Campbell, perhaps you could start at the beginning. Without interruptions this time."

"In November 2012, Dr. Britta Westbourne was contacted by Dante and Lulu Falconeri. They sought to use a surrogate, Maxie Jones, in order to have a child. Mrs. Falconeri was unable to carry to term. Dr. Westbourne extracted and fertilized three embryos at that time. The first of which was implanted in Ms. Jones."

Gia paused. "Ms. Jones then miscarried on New Year's Eve under the care of Dr. Westbourne, who knew then that her patients were no longer expecting a biological child. Before Ms. Jones could tell her friends or arrange for a second implantation, she became pregnant herself. I believe the facts of _that_ case are already known to the court."

"Yes," Judge Walters remarked dryly. "They are. Proceed."

"After the Falconeris lost custody of that child, they returned to their doctor, hoping to find that their other two embryos were able to be used in another surrogate. At that time, a medical examination revealed that Mrs. Falconeri could no longer produce eggs and they were told their other embryos had been lost."

Walters pursed his lips. "But they were not lost."

"No," Gia said. "Despite being aware that Maxie Jones was no longer carrying the Falconeri's biological child, Dr. Westbourne implanted herself with one or both of the embryos, removing their chance to utilize either. The third embryo has never been found. The defendant became pregnant and passed the child off as someone else's. In December of 2013, Dr. Westbourne became aware that her patient could no longer produce eggs—future embryos fertilized by her husband were no longer a possibility. In the interim, that September, she had given birth to _their_ biological child without either their knowledge or their permission. By retaining custody of their biological child, a child she was in the unique position of knowing they intended to have but were unable to do so, it is the State's position that Britta Westbourne kidnapped Ben Westbourne."

"Your Honor," Britt's lawyer began, as he rose to his feet. "If I may—"

"Does your defendant deny any the facts Ms. Campbell laid out? Is she willing to dispute that Ben Westbourne is the biological child of her former patients?" Walters asked.

"Ah, well, no. A simple blood test—" Flustered, Fennimore looked down. "The facts are not in dispute, but rather the State's interpretation of the law—Ms. Westbourne did not intend to abduct anyone—"

"I think Ms. Campbell _can_ make a case. Her patients wanted a biological child. Your client not only knew that fact, but also appeared to know that their chosen surrogate was no longer carrying that child. She impregnated herself with one of their embryos and said nothing when they discovered they could not have a biological child." Judge Walters leaned back and was quiet for a moment. "I have considered your briefs submitted before as well as the argument today. I believe I have seen enough evidence to take the charges to trial." He hesitated. "However, I don't find enough evidence to bind Dr. Obrecht. Charges are dismissed for her. Trial date to be set."

 **Ava's Apartment: Living Room**

Ava strode out from her bedroom, and stopped short, barely managing to stifle a scream. "Jesus Christ, don't you ever knock?" she demanded, stalking forward.

Victor Cassadine turned, a tumbler of Scotch in his hands. "Why Ava, I was not aware we had to stand on ceremony."

She glared at him. "You haven't returned my phone calls for days. This entire plan is falling apart—"

"I'm aware." Victor sipped his Scotch. Ava Jerome had been such a disappointment to him. She had appeared to be cool, calm and collected, but once she had arrived in Port Charles, she had done nothing but screw up.

"You have to do something about Carly," Ava told him. "Sonny said she's been quiet for days, and if Carly Jacks is quiet, there's a reason to worry. If she goes to the police or her son, Sonny will be arrested and the territory will be in chaos—the police will be combing through his files. I'll _lose_ my chance—"

"No, you're quite right. Carly has already told her son." Victor set the tumbler down. "She has not yet told Anna, but you can be sure that if Anna gets to Sonny first, _you'll_ go down with him."

"Precisely." Ava nodded, smoothing down her skirt. "So what do you plan?"

"It's not about what _I_ plan," Victor replied. "It's what I intend for you to do." He reached inside his suit packet and withdrew a slim case. "These are the missing security discs from your hallway and a special…extra one from inside _this_ room."

Ava narrowed her eyes, then cast her eyes to the ceiling. "Where is it? How dare you spy on me?"

"You know when we started this that we were going to do it my way. Did you think I would allow you to go unsupervised?" Victor shook his head. "You disappoint me, Ava."

"I want to see those before Anna—"

"These will be delivered to Anna shortly after you make your statement to her." Victor slipped them back inside his suit.

"My _statement_?" Ava demanded. "You're crazy if you think—"

"Your conscious cannot stand it anymore," Victor said, smoothly cutting in as if she hadn't spoken. "You've watched poor Michael in agony, wondering about the truth. You want to make that truth known. AJ was in your apartment. There was an argument—"

"About what?" Ava demanded. "AJ and I barely knew one another. Why—"

"Perhaps he suspected _you_ were behind that business with Lauren Frank last summer," Victor mused. "You were once involved with her supposed father, after all. Perhaps you were aware of her true paternity and allowed her to vote her shares in favor of AJ."

"Why would I give a damn about ELQ?" Ava shot back.

"I am not the one who killed Connie Falconeri, so I am not concerned with whatever reasons you give Anna for AJ's presence in your apartment," Victor told her. "You decided that on your own. Had you successfully framed AJ for it, we might not be in this predicament at the moment."

Ava sniffed. "I'll want protection. If I turn in Sonny—"

"I'll see to it that you have all the protection you require."

She pursed her lips. "And having me turn in Sonny puts our plans back on track?" she asked.

"My dear, it suits my purposes perfectly." Victor paused. "But not quite yet. Refine your story. I have one chess piece not yet in play, and I cannot have Sonny arrested until he is."

Ava narrowed her eyes. "I don't like the way that sounds."

"I don't really care what you like, Ava. You either work with me, or against me." Victor stopped at the door and looked back. "And how long do you think you'll last against a Cassadine?"

 **Cassadine Island: Robin's Lab**

Robin muttered a curse, then pushed her notes away. It had been a few days since Victor had put her back to work on Helena and Stavros.

She had performed admirably thus far, she had been told. Now that Jason and his supposed twin brother had woken up, they could regain their vigor and strength without her.

Victor had told her once she had saved Helena and Stavros, she could go home. But that was before she had learned his true purpose.

Would she never be able to return home? Was the life that had been stolen from her more than two years ago gone now?

Patrick would never forgive her, she knew that now. But she didn't want her daughter to grow up without her, the way she had without Anna.

She wanted her life back.

There was a knock at her door, and Robin glanced up. "Jason! Why are you—"

But she stopped. Because it _wasn't_ Jason standing in her door way. The man had Jason's eyes, his face. His hair color. But his build was a bit lankier—all the months being frozen, she surmised. There was an almost unholy light in his eyes, a cocky grin on his face.

How had this man fooled them all this time?

"I suppose you're the so-called twin," Robin said, venom spilling from her lips. "Victor called you Preston St. James. But that sounds fake."

"Maybe it is." Preston offered a shrug of the shoulder as he entered the room and lowered himself into a chair by her work table. "Victor decided to let me loose around the complex—not much damage I can do now that I'm mostly superfluous to his plan."

She narrowed her eyes. "What kind of man gives up _hi_ s life to take over someone else's? If Jason is supposed to be your brother—"

"You doubt it?" Preston gestured to his face. "Plastic surgery doesn't work this well and I assure you—" He tugged at his skin. "It's no mask."

"You didn't answer my question." Robin leaned forward. "You destroyed Jason's life—"

"Please." The man actually snorted and leaned back, lounging in a way that was so not Jason, Robin could barely wrap her mind around any of this. "What was there to _destroy_? I met the people in his life. His sister was dead. His friends were soul sucking losers who couldn't wipe their own asses without them, he had that vapid whore dangling after him for his money, and he was too stupid to enjoy that money." Preston shrugged. "So what did I really take from him?"

"You tried to take his _son_ ," Robin snarled. "You told Elizabeth to shut off those machines, to let Jake die. How could you do that?"

Preston studied her a moment, then nodded. "Elizabeth is like a sister to you. I get it. Hey, you saved my life twice. I can give you some reasons. You wanna know why I told her let the kid go? Why I did whatever I could to make Elizabeth miserable?"

"Yes," Robin said, her teeth clenched so tightly, her jaw was sore. "I want to know—"

"The first rule of any con game—particularly something so long and complex—is to know the players. Sonny and Carly? Sam? You? Your relationships with Jason were open books. Once I went to prison to protect Michael, no problem. Most people didn't look back. I could even play Spinelli a bit once I got the hang of it. But Elizabeth Webber?"

He shook his head. "The _only_ things I knew about Elizabeth Webber was that she had slept with Jason, that they had been around each other for years, and _maybe_ the kid was his. That's it. Everything about them was off the record. An unknown. I could feel it from the first time I talked to her—I was never going to get the rhythm. She'd see right through me."

"If you stayed around her," Robin murmured. "So you broke her heart to keep your ruse?"

"Basically. And the best way to kill the bond between her and Jason? To make it clear he didn't gave a damn about her or their son. I think I accomplished that." His mouth twisted. "But then Sam's kid was supposed to be dead, and she blamed me. Elizabeth was there again. She's a gorgeous woman. I thought maybe this time—maybe enough time passed…" He lifted a shoulder. "But Victor pulled me before I could go any further."

"I just…you _destroyed_ the way she felt about Jason. She loved him so much, and you killed it. Even if he goes home and tells her the truth, I'm not sure she can go back." Robin shook her head. "And the time you've stolen from Jason, the lies—"

"Your first mistake, Robin, is thinking that I give a damn." He leaned forward. "And I don't."

"No shock there." She frowned. "What is Victor's plan anyway? Why is he going to all this trouble? What does he want?"

"Hey, he offered me a lot of money and a challenge." Preston shrugged. "Don't really give a damn about _that_ either."

 **Port Charles Municipal Building: Courtroom B**

Britt Westbourne would face trial for kidnapping.

Judge Walters brought down the gavel as Gia sighed in relief. First hurdle met.

"What does mean?" Britt demanded from across the aisle. "I thought you said this would be dismissed?" She rose from her chair as she grabbed at her lawyer's suit jacket. "I thought you said I was okay."

"Britta," Liesl murmured. "Control yourself."

"Be quiet, Mother. This is all your fault," Britt hissed. But a deputy came and pulled her away to return to lock up.

"Well done, Gia." Anna reached over the barrier to squeeze Gia's hand. "I knew you could do it."

"What happens next?" Lulu asked as she crowded next to Anna. Beside her, Dante, Olivia, and Laura were waiting, their expressions a mixture of excitement and trepidation. "Britt stays in prison?"

"For now, unless she can come with bail. She's a flight risk due to her family." Gia gathered her notes. "I give her some time to stew, and hopefully, we'll be able to come to some sort of plea agreement."

"You don't plan to go to trial?" Laura asked, frowning. "Do you think you'll lose?"

"If I can get her to a plea agreement," Gia told her former boss, "then I can preclude her from appealing the judge's decision. A jury will probably convict her. I don't know that the argument I made here today will stand against that appeal. But if she's convicted, then it's likely a few years before an appeal will be heard. She'll serve time in prison either way."

"Then why go for the plea?" Lulu asked.

"Custody," Dante said, his eyes on Gia. "You want custody to be part of any plea agreement."

"I want her to renounce her rights, yes." Gia slid her notes into her bag. "You'll likely prevail in family court as well, but if I can get her to a plea agreement, I not only save the state time and money, I save you all stress and money. You deserve your son, Lulu."

"Thank you." Lulu squeezed her hand.

"It's about time we had ourselves a capable attorney," Olivia declared. "I just know you're going to make sure my grandbaby stays where he is."

Across the room, Nikolas caught Liesl's arm before she could exit the court room. "Dr. Obrecht. May I congratulate you on avoiding jail?"

Liesl arched a brow. "You may, though I doubt your sincerity. I will be back at the hospital—"

"And may I also take the opportunity to inform you that the board has voted to terminate your contract due to the morality clause."

He took in the pleasure that sentence brought as her eyes widened. "But you cannot! I have been _cleared_!"

"Charges were dismissed because you could not be convicted beyond a reasonable doubt." Nikolas offered her a smile. "But in a civil court? Why, continuing to employ you opens us to all sorts of lawsuits, particularly by my sister."

"Your sister would not—"

"She would. If I continued to employ you or Britt. Fortunately, I don't have to worry about that." He leaned in. "Flee, Liesl. Your reign of terror is at an end. Your daughter is going to prison."

"You are more like your family every day," Liesl murmured. "You have the same cold heart as all the rest of them."

Nikolas just smiled at her, but her words had hit their mark. He knew them to be true.

He was a Cassadine at heart, and it was time he accepted that.


	10. 108: Dead Wrong

**1.08 "Dead Wrong"**

* * *

 _Saturday, May 10, 2014_

 **Quartermaine Mansions: Gardens**

Monica stood in front of a crowd of those considered close friends and family and cleared her throat. "Thank you for joining us on this wonderful day and a special thanks to the weather for cooperating."

Laughter rippled through the crowd as she continued. "I am blessed today to hold this double birthday celebration for two young boys I hold close to my heart. Today, Jake Webber turns seven and his older brother Cameron turns ten." She hesitated. "Most of you know why we're hosting the celebration here on the estate."

She narrowed her eyes when she met Sam's hostile gaze from where she stood next to her mother. "While I've often considered Elizabeth an honorary member of my family, after the loss of Jason two years ago, I learned she and Jason had a son together." Monica set her hand on Jake's shoulder. "It is my privilege to welcome Jake and his brothers to our larger extended family."

Jake glanced up at her and grinned, his front tooth prominently missing. "Thanks for the ball pit, Grandma. It's _awesome_."

Monica laughed. "My pleasure." She looked back at the crowd. "The Quartermaines have taken some hits over the last decade. We lost our heart and soul when Lila left us. And then in stunning short order, I lost Alan and Emily—" She exhaled slowly. "Then Edward, Jason and AJ."

At her side, Tracy put a hand on her shoulder. "Monica—"

"But we're _not_ out," Monica continued. "I have five beautiful grandsons thanks to my boys and their mothers for honoring their place in this family. I have nieces and nephews." She eyed Tracy. "And a sister. I may have lost many, but I still have an army behind me."

"I never thought I would ever see Grandma and Aunt Tracy standing side by side like that," Michael whispered to Elizabeth. "My father would have keeled over from the sight."

"Your aunt is a ruthless woman but she's not a hard one." Elizabeth swiped a tear as Monica hugged all three of her boys before releasing them to enjoy the ball pit. "As uncomfortable as I might be with having ELQ stock—stock she herself did not inherit—she's made me feel extraordinarily welcome."

"That may be due to the fact you wrapped a noose around Sam's neck," Michael said with half a grin as they made their way to the refreshment table where Starr and Lulu were deep in discussion over the Haunted Star, whose reopening two nights previous had been a smash hit.

"I know you have a different relationship with Sam than I do," Elizabeth said as Michael handed her a glass of punch. "Are you angry with me?"

Michael hesitated. "No," he said finally. He sipped his soda. "I'm angry that _Jason_ left you in that position. I get why he didn't have a chance to provide for Danny, but I really don't understand why he didn't leave Sam anything. They were married. He'd made choices." He paused. "The more I learn about my uncle, the less I feel like I knew him."

"He was a good man," Elizabeth said. "He just—" She bit her lip and looked towards her son. Jake had been introduced to Danny a few days earlier and was inordinately pleased to have another younger brother.

Already, Danny and Aidan were following Cameron and Jake with hero worship in their eyes. She and Sam had not spoken—and the contract had not been signed so Elizabeth knew Sam was not pleased or going to capitulate easy.

Yet, _something_ seemed to have thawed. Danny was here, even if Alexis had forced it. And he was toddling in a pack that included her boys, Spencer, Emma, Joss, and Morgan.

"If _you_ can't find the words to defend this," Michael said, following her eyes. "That says it all doesn't it?"

"Michael…" Elizabeth just shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's as simple as the fact that he didn't _feel_ like Jake's father. Maybe he drifted back to Sam because he had cut us out of his heart and he was lonely. I don't know. I know that he saved my life, that the love I had for him once meant the world to me. He gave me Jake. The contract I offered Sam was meant to preserve Danny's inheritance. He didn't know about him. He had the choice to provide for Sam and declined, but I know he would have wanted more for Danny."

"And it does that. She can't interfere in ELQ this way." Michael shrugged. "Not that there's much to interfere these days. Aunt Tracy is the CEO. I'm content to learn from her and Ned. I wish she and my father could have worked together, but I'll change it in the future. ELQ won't be the wedge that keeps the Quartermaines apart, it'll be what keeps us together."

"When I look at you, Michael," Elizabeth said with a half-smile, "I see the best of all the people I loved. You have Emily's kind heart, Jason's penchant for looking after people, and from your father…your hope to do better. They would be _so_ proud of you."

Michael ducked his head and sighed. "I'd rather they were here, but I guess I'll have to live with that."

Across the gardens, Alexis turned away from Julian and tugged at Sam. "Stop glaring at Elizabeth. I _told_ you I would talk to her—"

"What difference would it make?" Sam demanded. "I thought she and I had an agreement, but she just wants revenge for Jason picking me—"

Alexis closed her eyes. "She didn't do much, Sam. You got money. You got the penthouse. Danny is looked after. I wasn't wild about the ELQ stipulations or the fact Elizabeth wants to be the trustee for Danny, but we can negotiate those things—"

"I don't want to _negotiate_ ," Sam retorted. "I want what's mine. Jason didn't want her or her kid. Why do they get everything?"

"Sam." Julian stepped forward. "Shut up."

Alexis and Sam both blinked at his blunt remark. "Julian—"

"Dad—"

"I'm sick of this," Julian told Alexis. "All you do is complain about what Jason did or didn't leave you. Suck it up. He left you nothing. That makes him the asshole and I'm sorry for that, Sam. I am. But how you deal with this says more about you than him. You tried to con Elizabeth into simply giving you Jason's inheritance, but she played you back. Suck it up," he repeated.

Alexis pursed her lips. He was right, but still. "I don't know that—"

"She didn't play me," Sam cut in. " _No_ one plays me—"

"No?" Julian arched a brow. "Seems to me you were played by this husband of yours. Promised he was over her and her kid, didn't he? Clearly that wasn't true. Whatever his reasons, Sam, he's gone. Take the deal."

"I don't think she should simply take the deal—"

"Why not?" Julian challenged. "She gets enough money to live—if she's smart about her investments, it'll last her the rest of her life. She gets to keep her home. Her son gets a grandmother, a set of brothers. And her kid gets a ten percent stake in a successful conglomerate. I don't get the problem."

"The problem is that Elizabeth will have the control. She _always_ had the control," Sam spat. "Until the last time he left her, she was always in the background. I knew if she wanted him, he'd go to her. I thought he was mine—"

"But he wasn't. And it seems like he was a bit of a dickhead to her, too. You think she'd take it out on your kid? You think she'll be bad at being a trustee?"

Sam closed her eyes. "No. No, I don't. She—" She swallowed hard. "She meant what she said when she wanted Danny to be in Jake's life. And the second he found out he had a brother, Danny just lit up." She threw her hand out where Jake and Emma were playing with Danny in the sandbox. "Look at him. His whole world has opened up.

"And I'm glad I changed my mind on that," Sam told her parents. "I am. But when I think of Elizabeth being in charge of his trust, of basically being my landlord, it's an eternal reminder that Jason didn't love me. He didn't trust me. He didn't give a _damn_ about me. I like his money, I won't lie. But he promised to love me, and he lied. And I've spent the last two years trying to understand why he'd do that to me."

She turned her devastated eyes on her mother, and Alexis winced. "You knew Jason. Dad didn't. Tell me. Why would he do that to me? Didn't he give a damn about me at all?"

"I—I don't know." Alexis bit her lip. "Once, I would have thought so. But the way he treated Elizabeth in the wake of Jake's accident, the way he acted when you became pregnant—God, it was like someone flipped a switch inside him. He wasn't the Jason I knew anymore, Sam."

"Sam," Julian said after a moment. "The lack isn't in _you_. You loved him. That's clear. Look, maybe you need to revisit this with your lawyers in the room. There's got to be some give in this—"

"We can try to negotiate on the lease for the penthouse." Alexis touched Sam's shoulder. "Maybe if we agree to a custody agreement with Monica, something with a steep financial penalty, Elizabeth will relent on that. You know she's only trying to protect Monica with that. She doesn't want to evict you or Danny."

"And it's not like it's crazy to ask you to consult with Ned and Michael on your ELQ votes," Julian pointed out. "They know the business, you don't. And you don't want to spend your time on that, do you?"

"Elizabeth is probably looking to both of them for her votes as well," Alexis added. "And I'm sure we can come to some agreement on the trustee account. Let's just try to negotiate this—"

"I shouldn't have to _negotiate_ with her," Sam said. "I just shouldn't. It's not right. He was my husband. We had a family. And now I have to _beg_ her for what should be mine? It's not right. I'm not signing anything, Mom. We'll take this to court and I'll take every penny from her bastards, too. She should have given me what was mine."

She stalked off and disappeared into the gardens.

Alexis sighed. "Well, that went well—"

"She's not wrong, Alexis." Julian shrugged. "Not wild with how she's gone about this, but she's not wrong to have expected Jason Morgan to have provided for her."

"I was surprised when she told me," Alexis admitted. "It didn't sound like him. I—" She paused. "I know how Jason felt about Elizabeth, so I'm not surprised he took care of her boys. But to not even leave Sam with a note as to what the hell he was thinking? I can't imagine it. That's not the man I knew."

"She'll lose in court, Alexis. There's no law that says Jason had to leave her anything. And the court will never break Cameron and Jake's trusts. Maybe Danny will walk away with some money, but she'll never win a dime for herself."

"Try telling her that."

—

"Here you go."

Felix glanced up at Elizabeth as she handed him a cupcake. "Thanks, babe. Take a seat by me."

She joined him at his table. "You look lost in thought. What's up?"

"Hey, sorry, I got sidetracked—" Sabrina hesitated when she stepped up to them, with cup and plate in her hand. "Elizabeth. I was hoping to catch you for a moment." She sat down. "Felix—"

"Tell her and see if she'll agree with you," Felix said, almost snapping at her. "You're a damn fool—"

"What's going on with you two?" Elizabeth blinked. "You never fight."

"I'm having surgery next week," Sabrina told her. "I'm sorry to—this is such a happy occasion, and I'm sorry, but—"

"Is the baby okay?" Elizabeth asked, leaning forward. "Sabrina, is this—" She stopped and straightened. "Your headaches. They're not just headaches."

"No, I have an aneurysm." Though that never seemed to get easier to say apparently. Sabrina licked her lips. "The size is borderline, so I saw a neurologist last week and he's recommending surgery as soon as possible. Felix and Patrick are less than thrilled—"

"The risks—" Felix pressed a fist to his mouth. "AJ just _died_ on the table, Sabrina. Died."

"I know." Sabrina's chest was tight. "And I'm terrified, Felix."

"Sabrina…" Elizabeth took her hand in hers, her eyes filled with concern, with sorrow. "I can't—this isn't right."

"I waited three weeks to make sure my baby was at good stage." Sabrina took a deep breath. "Felix, if the aneurysm bursts, they might not be able to save my son in time. But if I have this surgery, I have a good shot. I might be able to carry to term—"

"Damn it." Felix rose to his feet. "I can't…this isn't how it's supposed to be. We're supposed to raise hell together at GH for decades. Three of us. The new Lucille, Audrey and Jessie. That's supposed to be _us_. It can't be that way if you're not there."

"Felix…" Elizabeth tugged on his arm. "Hey. I'm just as scared as you. But we have to do right by Sabrina right now, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Felix." Sabrina closed her eyes, the tears sliding down her cheeks. "But my child—my little boy— _he's_ the priority. I have to give him his best chance. And this is it. I love you. I love you both. Promise me, if anything happens—"

"Uh uh." Felix pressed his lips together. "Just don't even talk right now—"

"You'll look after my son. And Emma. And Patrick, of course." She bit on her lip, because it was quivering. "Felix, what are my options? What would you have me do?"

"Go back in time," Felix said instantly. "So this isn't real. I don't know. Something. Anything. Just don't—AJ died with the best neurosurgeon available. You won't have that—"

"Stop it," Elizabeth ordered sharply. "Felix, just—don't make this harder on her. Come on."

"I'm sorry." Felix bowed his head. "You're just—you're my family, Sabrina. You and Elizabeth. You're my _family_. I'm terrified you're messing with that. But yeah, I'll look out for your kid, and for Emma."

"I love you both so much." Sabrina squeezed Elizabeth's hand, and with her free one, reached over to touch Felix's cheek. "You're my family, too. And this is going to be fine. It has to be. I want to hold my son. I want to raise him, and I'm going to fight to do that."

 **Port Charles Police Department: Commissioner's Office**

Anna settled behind her desk and eyed the man seated before her, his features schooled into the very picture of innocence.

She would wager Todd Manning had not been innocent since primary school.

"We haven't seen you around much this past year, Todd." She tapped her fingers idly at her desk.

Todd offered a smarmy grin. "Miss me, Commish?" He shrugged. "Decided to divide my time a bit more equally between Port Chuckles and Llanview. Jack and Sam are younger than Starr." He leaned forward. "Sorry about Derek Wells. No _idea_ he was a criminal mastermind masquerading as a publishing mogul."

She rather doubted Todd had been completely in the dark in regards to Derek Wells' true identity, but that wasn't the point. "Starr is a lovely girl. Hard to believe she's yours."

"I blame her mother," Todd responded. "She spent more time there."

"She was in my office this week with her boyfriend—"

And at those words, Todd straightened. "Oh? She didn't mention it—"

"Well, the conversation was about you." Anna lifted her brows. "Your suggestion that Ava Jerome was involved in Connie Falconeri's death last year." She pursed her lips. "It's an interesting one."

"Well…" Todd shifted. "She and Michael are just so convinced AJ Quartermaine didn't do it, I felt obligated to offer my own version of events. The kid thinks Ava offed his old man."

"We're looking into that possibility," Anna demurred. "Do you have any _other_ suggestions to offer regarding any other murders? Perhaps one a bit more contemporary."

Todd laughed then, but he cleared his throat. "I'm barely around—you said so yourself—I can't _possibly_ —"

"You're still quite close with Carly Jacks, aren't you?" Anna leaned back. "We know she was the last person to speak with AJ Quartermaine before he died—"

"Yeah, they said that in the paper. Something about loving his kid or something." He shifted in his seat. "So?"

"So, I was curious as to whether Carly discussed that moment with you. Or anything else she might know." She tapped her chin. "Any thoughts on _that_?"

"I would think," Todd said, drawing it out and offering another smile. Smarmy bastard. "I would think," he repeated, "that _Carly_ would be the best person to answer that question."

"And we will be asking her again, but I thought we might give this a go." He knew something, which meant Carly knew something. "Todd, you're a selfish person."

"This is true." Todd nodded. "All right, Commish, here's what I'll tell you." He leaned forward. "I like you. In another lifetime, you and I could have been something." He grinned. "And in honor of what might have been, I'll tell you this." He paused, probably for dramatic effect. "You're not wrong."

"That Carly told you something?"

"Anything _I_ know," Todd said slowly, "is hearsay. And you know that. But if you were to press Carly on statements given by her ex-husbands, you'd find they'd meet the exception."

Statements against penal interest. Dying declaration. Anna remained perfectly still, despite the jump in her abdomen. "Your friendship with Carly doesn't rate much, apparently."

"I don't care about anything in this world beyond myself and my kids," Todd told her. "So if Starr asks, you tell _her_ I cooperated. I could use the credit."

She rolled her eyes, but Todd Manning had already been dismissed in her mind. She was closing in Sonny Corinthos, and when they handed this case to the DA, it would be airtight.

Sonny Corinthos was living on borrowed time, and she thought he might be the only person left in Port Charles who believed differently

 **Quartermaine Mansion: Gardens**

Laura approached Elizabeth with a hesitant smile as her former daughter-in-law moved away from Sabrina Santiago and Felix DuBois. Her eyes were red, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Elizabeth?" Laura put a hand on Elizabeth's forearm. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"I—" Elizabeth blinked at her. "I—yes. I just—" She took a deep breath. "Just some bad news." She cleared her throat. "Is everything okay?"

"I—" Laura wanted to ask, wanted this woman to confide in her as she had once when she'd been a vulnerable teenager, but she thought those days had passed. Instead, she flashed a different smile. "I was hoping we might discuss some ideas I had for the Nurse's Ball. Lucy and I are attempting to finalize the first round of ideas to take to the performers."

"Oh." Elizabeth gestured towards an empty table. "Sure. Let's—let's take a seat."

After they settled, Laura cleared her throat. "I know things are—they're awkward—"

"Laura—"

"They _are_. We're not the people we used to be, and I know you're not overly fond of the Spencer family at the moment—" Laura sighed when Elizabeth did not immediately jump to disabuse the notion. "I hope we can work on this so that one day, it's not so awkward."

"I want that, too." Elizabeth reached over and squeezed Laura's hands. "I want my boys to have all the love they deserve in the world. You're part of that. So we'll fumble our way through and it'll be okay. The Nurse's Ball. What do you have in mind?"

"Well Lucy loves the idea of opening with the hospital staff." Laura smiled. "We're working out the licensing fees for 'Seasons of Love' from _Rent_ , and we'd hoped that you, Epiphany Johnson, Lucas, Patrick, Sabrina, and Felix would take point."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's a beautiful song with a gorgeous message."

Pleased, Laura continued. "And we've talked to some of the young men at the PCPD — Dante, Sly, and Nathan in hopes of anchoring a cute second number. Spencer and Emma will also be taking part, and Carly has hesitantly pledged Morgan. I was hoping Cameron and Jake might be interested."

"I'm sure they are. My grandfather loved the Nurse's Ball. I like the idea of their continuing the tradition. What's the number?"

"'King of New York' from _Newsies_." Laura licked her lips. "You said Jake had been taking dance lessons because he liked the movie. Would—would he be comfortable?"

"In public?" Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Possibly. I can ask him. I'm sure it'll be fine. I trust Lucy, and of course, you, to make sure they're comfortable."

"Oh, I'm so glad." Laura squeezed her hand in response. "We're asking Ned and his daughter Brooke to bring back 'Power to Believe'. Lucy said it was missed last year, and with Ned living at home again, it simply makes sense. And Dillon will be closing out the show with a song." Excited now, she continued. "And we have an idea for Gia Campbell to do something—we just have to find some other women, and something for Lulu." She hesitated. "And I had….well, I had a cute idea for you."

"Oh, Laura—"

"I know, but it would be so much fun and I think you'd hit this out of the park. It's from the _Wicked_ soundtrack. I thought perhaps you…" Cheeks flushing, Laura bit her lip. "And Maxie Jones. If you can stand to be on the same stage."

"Maxie?" Elizabeth repeated. She sat back. "I haven't—she and I—" She pursed her lips. " _Wicked_? I think I know what you're talking about. I'll think about it."

"Oh, that's all I ask." Laura smiled again. "You've made my day, Elizabeth. I've been struggling to put my life back together here in Port Charles. I haven't lived here full time for more than a decade—"

"You are Laura Spencer," Elizabeth interrupted. "As far as I'm concerned, you and Luke are Port Charles. You don't have to make a place for yourself. It exists. You just have to dust it off." She smiled, this time with genuine warmth and love. "You're Laura-Goddamn- _Spencer_. You and Lucy are going to kick some Nurse's Ball ass."

Laura laughed. "That's the plan."

And maybe Elizabeth was right. She didn't have to carve a new place in Port Charles—but maybe, just trim the edges from her old one.

She was Laura Spencer, after all. And she'd saved the world a few times. Shouldn't that count for something?

Mac took a seat next to Patrick as the younger man nursed a beer—possibly his third of the day since Emma was staying at the Quartermaines that night for a massive slumber party.

"Looking a little peaked there, Patrick."

Patrick eyed him but said nothing as he took another pull from his bottle.

"There's a bit of news going around the party." Mac leaned back, relaxing against the chair. "I hear Sabrina's going in for surgery in a few weeks."

"She's been telling people today. I wanted her to wait." Patrick's voice was quiet. "It's Jake's day. I thought she should let it lie another day. Another week. Another goddamn _month_."

"Patrick—"

"She could die on the table. The best neurosurgeon in the world can't guarantee a successful surgery." Patrick rubbed his eyes. "And I won't be in the room. It'll be some dillhole from New York City—"

"I know it's scary," Mac said. "And I know you and Sabrina have been through hell this last year."

"I should have picked her," Patrick said dully. "If I had been around, if I had seen her from the beginning, we could have seen the symptoms. I could have gotten her treatment _before_ it required surgery—"

Mac let that slide by, since Patrick had picked his niece rather than Sabrina. Robin. That was something else Mac struggled to come to terms with.

You could lead your kids to water, but society frowned on drowning them in it.

He understood the guilt in Patrick's words, and concentrated on that. "You can't fix the world—"

"Nope." Patrick took another pull. "Can't make my wife stay with me. Can't convince my ex-fiancée to value her life more than her baby's. Can't do much that's useful."

Jackass.

"Sabrina's not built to value herself over her baby. And maybe she is thinking of herself. Maybe she is considering the guilt she would feel if something happened to her and she hadn't given the baby the best chance for survival." Mac leaned forward. "There are _no_ guarantees in life, Patrick. You and I know this better than most. I never had children of my own, but I raised three beautiful girls."

"Mac—" Patrick looked at him, anguished now at this reminder of not only Robin, but of Georgie.

Beloved, beautiful, everlasting Georgie.

"My girls did things I didn't understand, but I loved them anyway. I couldn't save Georgie. Of all my girls, _she_ should have been the one to die warm in her bed of old age, surrounded by children and grandchildren. She didn't take the risks my Maxie did or have a disease as Robin does. But life took her instead."

"God. Mac." Patrick leaned forward. "I know. I _know_."

"We don't get to pick and choose what we deserve," Mac said, leaning in more closely. "I would trade my life in an instant for Georgie. For Maxie. For Robin. For Felicia. For Emma. For you."

Patrick looked up at this, his eyes wary. "Mac—"

"You are _not_ just my niece's husband," Mac told him, his voice a bit rough now. "I know you have a father of your own, but you're mine now, too. So think about what you would sacrifice for your children. For Emma. And tell me you don't understand why Sabrina is taking this choice."

Patrick was quiet for a long moment before responding. "I know it's insane to judge her for it. She _has_ to have the surgery. Now or in the future. She has to have it. She's choosing now because she's terrified of losing our child if it bursts. I get it. I get it up here—" He tapped his head. "She's making the logical decision for everyone. I just can't—"

He looked at Mac. "I love my daughter. I love Emma. But I don't want to raise another child by myself. I hate that Emma has been robbed of her mother. I don't want my son to lose her either."

"We'll give Sabrina all the love and support we possibly can going into the surgery," Mac told him. "And we're going to plan for the best. But if the worst happens—" He swallowed and put a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "If the worst happens, Patrick, the last thing you'll be is alone. Remember that. You're in this family, now. Scorpios look after one another."

Patrick nodded, exhaling slowly. "I used to think Robin was the best thing that ever happened to me." He looked to Mac. "I still do, but not because I let myself—I let myself be part of a relationship, that I let myself fall in love. You're mine now, too, Mac. You don't have to have biological kids to be a great father. What I know about being one? I learned it from you."

There was nothing to say to that, so Mac put his arm around Patrick's shoulders in a one-armed hug, and hoped they wouldn't have to worry about any of this.


	11. 109: We Build, Then We Break

**Episode 09:"We Build Then We Break"**

* * *

 _Tuesday, May 13, 2014_

 _ **Not that anyone asked, but I think it's pretty tacky to hold a dead man hostage because you didn't get what you thought you deserved. First rule: Always have low expectations of people. It's harder for them to disappoint you when you're not expecting anything. Second rule: No one ever gets what they really deserve. So suck it up, Port Charles. If people got what they really deserved, most of us would be in jail.**_

\- Port Charles Sun, "Ask Jessie"

* * *

 **ELQ: Tracy's Office**

Ric accepted a set of papers from Ned as he settled himself across from Tracy, seated at her desk. "Is this the agenda for the meeting?" he asked as he flipped through it.

"Yes," Ned replied, leaning against his mother's desk with his own copy. "As you can see, we plan to open the meeting with a brief discussion of ELQ's new corporate structure and discuss the duties of the new board members, but I was thinking before we should let you present between those."

"And we'd like a preview of that presentation," Tracy said. "How did it go in court today?"

"Elizabeth and Monica, as represented by Diane, petitioned the court this morning to have Jason declared legally dead. On ELQ's behalf, I joined that petition with a motion to deal with Jason's ELQ shares until his estate has been settled."

"It shouldn't take too long as the police have already filed reports indicating that Jason didn't survive his dive off the pier." Ned glanced at his mother. "I figure, if we make a few phone calls, we can have it tied up in a month, maybe a bit less."

"Did Elizabeth or Monica object to your motion?" Tracy asked. "I didn't discuss ELQ's position with either of them, but I felt it was in line with Elizabeth's offer to Sam."

"Well, _that's_ officially off the table, according to Diane," Ric said. "I don't think it'll be a problem. Based on the draft I saw in the file, Elizabeth seem to be concerned with Danny. She looked a bit nonplussed at our wish to settle Danny's paternity before he could take control of his stocks, but as his paternity was in question at the time of Jason's death and he was not acknowledged, I don't think she was seriously annoyed."

"Should we contact Alexis before the meeting?" Ned asked. "Or let Sam attend as planned?"

"I think we should ambush her," Tracy declared. "She's held Jason's estate hostage for almost two years for no other reason that she wanted his money. Elizabeth made her a fair offer. She declined to take it."

"I think Sam should have legal representation at the meeting," Ric replied. "If her mother were anyone else, maybe. But Alexis could tie Jason's estate up for months. Diane told me that Sam sent the contract back to her office in pieces yesterday, with a note that indicated Alexis would be in touch. She intends to challenge the will."

"She'll lose," Tracy said. "Alexis is good, but she has no legal leg to stand on and she knows it." She pursed her lips. "Call her. It won't change a thing."

 **Kelly's: Diner**

Gia stepped up to the counter. "Can I get a large chai latte? No whipped cream?" She asked the boy behind the counter.

"Greg, that latte is on me."

Gia turned to find Elizabeth with a hesitant smile on her face. "Hey. I never turn down free caffeine, but, ah…" She tilted her head. "What's the occasion?"

"Well…" Elizabeth put in her own order before gesturing to a table. "I haven't had a moment to say hello since you moved back. I spoke with Laura and Lulu at my son's birthday party on Saturday and they said you've been a godsend with everything." Her smile deepened. " _And_ you put the Britch in jail."

Gia laughed. "Britch. I like it. It certainly suits her." She set her case down and took the seat across her. "I thought about calling when I was settled, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to hear from me."

Elizabeth waited until Greg had set both their drinks down. "I wasn't sure either. It's not as though we were ever on the best of terms, but…" She lifted a shoulder. "We're not those ridiculous girls anymore. I'm a mom, a nurse. You're an amazing attorney, if the rumors are to be believed." She wrinkled her nose. "It just doesn't seem worth it."

Gia nodded, taking a sip. "I wanted to call, to come to Emily's funeral," she murmured. "But I thought it wouldn't be appropriate. She and I were never close, but I know how much you all loved her."

"Nothing has ever been the same," Elizabeth replied softly. "But we go on the best we can." She took a deep breath. "I hope we can be on better terms now. Maybe even on friendly terms."

Gia considered the woman in front of her. They had _never_ been close—Gia had blackmailed her best friend, had considered the woman competition for the same modeling assignment. But there had been those few brief moments when she had felt close to her. The aborted wedding, the car accident…

"I'd like that," she said finally. "I'd like that a lot."

 **Lake House: Living Room**

Alexis sighed as she put her phone down, glancing across the room where Julian was lounging at the breakfast table, enjoying his food and savoring his coffee. "There's a problem."

"Always is." Julian set his fork down and leaned back. "Sun's shining, it's a beautiful day. We were talking about taking a few days to visit Molly in Germany, but nope. Tragedy. What is our daughter up to now?"

And it was for moments like these that Alexis could overlook the deficits in Julian's life. He sat in her living room, talking about Molly and Sam as if they'd been married for years. He'd known about Sam for a handful of months, and he'd already perfected that disappointed paternal tone.

"That was Ric." Alexis joined Julian at the table and reached for her cappuccino. "In his professional capacity representing ELQ."

"The shareholder's meeting is today." Julian waited a moment. "And I suppose Ric and Diane are collaborating, regarding Jason's estate as it relates to his ELQ shares."

"He and Diane filed in court this morning, petitioned to have Jason declared dead and to put his estate into probate." Alexis sipped her drink and set it down. "Sam sent the contract back to Diane yesterday, unsigned. I've been trying to talk her out of challenging the will—Elizabeth's offer will provide for Danny more generously than a court might."

"If a court even decides to do so," Julian pointed out. "Jason never acknowledged the kid in life. The only paternity test is an anonymous one. Sure, it can be established now, but there's no law that says you have to provide for children equally. He might get a pittance instead of the multi-million dollar trust Elizabeth offered."

"Well, according to Ric, ELQ is asking that Jason and Danny's shares be placed in a trust until Jason's estate is settled. Under the terms of Jason's estate, the language in is clear. His children's shares in ELQ are to be handled by Elizabeth. He doesn't specify which children and makes no allowances for Elizabeth not being their mother."

Julian scowled. "He screwed her every way—"

"At the time he died, he didn't know he had a child with Sam," Alexis interjected quickly. "You saw how generously he provided for Cameron. He knew Cameron. Had been around him his whole life—" She stopped. "I don't _know_ what was in Jason's mind when he decided to leave the terms as written back in 2008. He could have updated the language—"

"So if Ric pushes it, Sam won't even have control over Danny's shares as a proxy vote." Julian shook his head. "Will that stand up in court?"

"Diane will argue Jason reviewed his will a week before he died. He knew at that time that Danny was Sam's child. They were in the middle of a reconciliation, though the divorce had already been filed a few weeks earlier." Alexis pursed her lips. "I might be able to get some leeway on that. But not if Tracy is going to fight it. We'll likely end up with what Sam turned down. Danny's ELQ proceeds in a trust controlled by Elizabeth."

"Alexis, I sympathize with Sam, I _do_. I can't imagine how betrayed she must feel knowing how little Jason cared for her in the end…" Julian leaned forward. "But if you agree to represent her, if you let her challenge this will, you'll just make it worse. You know that. She needs to snap out of it. She needs to move on."

"It's the lack of concern for any children of their marriage," Alexis murmured. "He knew children were a possibility. She had surgery to ensure it. Why not change the will then due to possibility? It doesn't make sense, Julian. The same man who made sure Elizabeth and her children were cared for would have seen to it that Sam and hers were as well. He not only abandoned Sam and Danny, there's nothing in there for Elizabeth's third child." Alexis hesitated. "And _that_ doesn't work for me. Jason would have cared for them equally. I can't imagine Diane wouldn't have encouraged some shift in his will regarding that. You don't provide for two children so generously, and to all but ignore the others. There's almost nothing for Michael, for Morgan, and for Joss."

"I suppose, when you put it that way, it does seem a bit odd that his will seems so…out dated." He tilted his head. "Michael was in a coma the last time he changed it?"

"It's almost as though Jason died years ago, and no one noticed." Alexis sighed. "Either way, I should call Sam and prepare her."

 **Haunted Star: Office**

"I placed the liquor order," Starr told her partner as she ticked it off on her list. She looked over to the corner where Lulu had set up a playpen for her son, then glanced away as Ben giggled and reached for his mother's long blonde hair.

She wasn't jealous. She didn't know Lulu that well, but she did not begrudge Lulu and her husband this miracle child.

She only wished she'd had more time with her own.

"Thanks." Lulu tossed a stuffed bear into his pen and turned to her. "I know I've been horribly distracted since Johnny handed the reins over to you last year, between my getting kidnapped, Maxie, then this little guy…" She pursed her lips. "I pretty much suck."

"Well, it's not as though I haven't had my own challenges." Starr offered her a smile. "I love Michael, but his life is pretty challenging. There's _always_ something happening. Today, they're having a shareholder's meeting, and I kind of wish I could be there for it."

"Seeing as how it's the Quartermaines, I'm sure they're expecting fireworks." Lulu grinned. "And with Tracy in charge, they should get it." She looked back at Ben. "You know Maxie, right?"

"In passing," Starr replied. "Not well." She hesitated. "I know…what happened last year."

Lulu looked at her. "She's home. And Dillon's been…he's not trying to convince me to forgive her, but to…" She sighed. "I don't know. I look at Ben, and I think…this is my child. This is how it _should_ have been. I waited several weeks before I could have him, but I never doubted we would prevail. I knew that between Gia, my brother, and even Tracy if I have to call on her, I knew Dante and I would have our son."

"Are you thinking of forgiving Maxie?" Starr asked. She twisted in her chair to face Lulu.

"What she did was so incredibly horrible, the lies, the pain—" Lulu bit her lip. "And yet, if you knew Maxie the way I do, I can see what made her think it would work. And, God, Starr, she let me go home with _her_ daughter."

Starr hesitated. "My daughter, Hope? I was going to give her up for adoption. I thought it would be best." She looked at her hands. "But then I thought she died at birth, and for months, I grieved. I thought about what she might have looked like, the way she would have smiled. Would she have my eyes or Cole's? Would—" She squeezed her fists. "When I got her back, when I realized she was the little girl my cousin Jessica had been raising, I tried to go through with the adoption. I let her go home with Michael and Marcie, and they would have been amazing to her, I know it. It broke my heart but I thought it was the right thing."

"I wonder if Brad hadn't stepped up to tell the truth," Lulu murmured, "if she would have kept it going. If she would have let Dante and I raise her child."

"There's a lot of love in a twisted decision like that," Starr said with a half-smile. "She must have loved you both so much to even try it."

"That's what I'm coming back to." Lulu sat down at her own desk. "I don't know if I'm ready yet, but I'm leaning towards it."

 **Kelly's: Courtyard**

Dillon set his tablet aside and stared at his lunch companion. "Are you serious? Your first column and you went after Sam Morgan?"

Maxie popped a fry in her mouth and grinned. "Right? And it's good, isn't it? I liked it."

"It's fantastic." Dillon reached for his iced tea. "What's with the title?"

"Oh…well, I knew that Julian wanted an advice slash gossip column," Maxie said. She paused as a couple joined them at another table in the courtyard. She lowered her voice slightly. "And that made me think of Amy Vining. Do you remember her?"

"Vaguely," Dillon said. "She was a nurse?"

"Always had something to say, always in the middle of the drama. But sweet as pie. My mom adored her. So I thought of using her name." Maxie shrugged. "But I thought it was a bit too recent. People might guess since they know my mom and her were friendly. Well, until my mom had an affair with Luke Spencer. Amy was Laura Spencer's sister. So you know…" She wiggled her shoulders. "Anyway. Not the point."

"I'm confused," Dillon said after a moment.

"But I remember my mom talking about Jessie Brewer. She was an institution at GH, and worked with Dr. Hardy. He was awesome with my mom while was I sick with my heart problems. She took it really bad when he died. Anyway, I don't really remember Jessie, but I remembered her name. I thought it was obscure enough, but still kind of tied with my original intention. And there you go, Ask Jessie."

"You know how I know we've been friends too long?" Dillon said after another pause. "I not only followed that, but understood it."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Maxie's eyes were glittering with excitement. "Julian loved my first column and he loved my Nurse's Ball fashion retrospective. He wants me to represent the Sun at the ball on the red carpet."

"You mean, ask questions and judge people?" Dillon snorted. "That's perfect for you." He studied her. "You're going to be okay, kid."

"Hey, once I have my daughter back," Maxie said, "we're going to work on your love life. What do you think?"

"I've never been more terrified in my life."

 **Queen of Angels**

Sabrina knelt in front of the altar, her rosaries in one hand, and with the other she crossed herself.

"Lord, you are Holy above all others," she began, "and all of the strength that I need is in your hands. I am not asking, Lord, that you take this trial away."

Though she wouldn't mind if He did.

"Instead," she continued, "I simply ask that Your will be done in my life. Whatever that means, that is what I want." She closed her eyes. "But I admit that it's hard. Lord. Sometimes I feel like I can't go on. The pain and fear are too much for me, and I know that I don't have the strength on my own to get through this."

Her eyes were heavy, tears burning beneath her lids. "I know that I can come to you, Jesus, and that you will hear my prayer. I know that is not your intent to bring me to this point just to leave me in the wilderness alone. Please, Lord, give me the strength I need to face today. I don't have to worry about tomorrow."

Though she would be back tomorrow to pray for strength again. As she had every day since her diagnosis.

"If you just give me the strength that I need today that is all I need. Keep me from sinning during this trial. Instead, help me to keep my eyes on you. You are the Holy Lord, and all my hope rests in you. Thank you for hearing my prayer."

She opened her eyes, and still clutching her rosary, she crossed herself again. "In Jesus's name. Amen."

Sabrina rose to her feet and leaned to light a candle. When she gently blew out the match, she turned to find Father Coates just in front of the first pew, his dark eyes kind and sympathetic. "Father," she murmured.

"You have prayed here every day, Sabrina." He gestured to the pew. "Would you like to take a moment?"

She nodded and joined him on the pew. "I feel like a bad Catholic," she told him. "My mother's faith was so important to her, and…" She sighed. "It kept her calm, kept her together as she neared the end. I had hoped I might find the same strength in Him. In prayer."

"It can be difficult," the priest said after a moment, "to accept that we are destined for trials and suffering, to believe that God has a plan for us."

"I _want_ to believe that," Sabrina replied. "I want to believe that this last year is part of something bigger, that I haven't been singled out for this suffering for nothing." She closed her eyes. "And I suppose that without coming to Port Charles, without meeting Patrick, I would not have this child." She flashed a hesitant smile at Father Coates. "I know how you must see it, that I failed in His teachings, but I loved Patrick—"

His cheeks flushed a bit. "The church does not encourage premarital relations, but neither will you be judged for it. Your child is welcome in God's heart and in this church."

"Thank you." Sabrina took a deep breath. "I'm having surgery next week. Dangerous surgery. I might not survive it. And I'm _terrified_." She looked at him. "But it's a selfish kind of terror. I want to raise my son. I want to find love, and build a family with someone. But I know if something happens, that my son will be loved, that I _have_ built a family for him that will continue even if I am not here. I know my mother will be there for me, that she would be so proud of what I've done in my life."

Sabrina bit her lip. "I'm making the right choice, by having the surgery sooner rather than later. I am giving my child the best chance for his own survival. Whatever happens to me, I cannot control that."

And slowly the tension slid from her body as she looked at back at her priest. "I can't control the surgery, Father, but I can control the next few days. I don't want to live them in constant worry, always seeking strength and courage. Whatever happens is beyond me. It's in God's hands, and I have to trust that He will do what's right."

"And trust in those who love you to do right by you," Father Coates said. He reached across the space between them to touch her hand. "May God bless you, Sabrina, and your child."

 **PCPD: Conference Room**

Anna lowered herself into a seat at the head of the conference table. "Mayor Richardson has requested a meeting with us in order to gain a better understanding of where we are on the Quartermaine murder."

Leah stood and flashed a smile at Anna. "And I appreciate you humoring me." She turned her attention to the four detectives with their various stacks of papers and the white boards at the other end of the room. "Many of you might not remember that before I served on the council, I was in the district attorney's office, so I do have an eye for this type of work. As you might imagine, my office is fielding a great deal of calls regarding this case." She resumed her seat. "And your commissioner seems to think this will be good practice when you present the case to your actual DA."

"We're used to the old style of DAs harassing us every step of the way," Dante said dryly. "Gia has been very hands off so far." He stood. "I hope it's okay if I take point on the presentation, Mayor, though I'm connected to most of the people involved."

"I trust the commissioner's judgment on the matter."

Dante took a legal notepad and headed for the set of white boards. He flipped the first, which had a photo of AJ from the Nurse's Ball the previous year next to a photo of the crime scene. Underneath, various remarks had been scrawled in black marker.

"Alan Quartermaine, Junior, better known as AJ, aged forty three, was discovered at 6:05 PM, lying in a pool of blood in a penthouse belonging to Ava and Julian Jerome. Julian was on the premises with a gun. He was taken into custody at the point while AJ was rushed to the hospital, two bullet wounds in his chest."

Dante flipped a page on his notes. "Julian would later claim that he had only just arrived to find AJ bleeding, the gun at his side. He picked it up, worried someone else was in the room when we arrived on his heels. At General Hospital, AJ went into surgery with Patrick Drake presiding.

"Our initial investigation revealed the weapon to be a .44 Magnum revolver, licensed to Ava Jerome. Julian identified it as the one his sister kept in their safe or on her person. She had a permit to carry a concealed. The weapon was sent to ballistics where it was compared to the slugs Drake dug out AJ's chest, and declared a match. No fingerprints save for Julian's were found, but touch DNA belonging to a female and male, neither of whom were Julian, was found. Profiles have been developed, nothing in the system. Neither Ava nor Sonny have profiles on record."

Dante flipped the next white board to reveal Julian, Ava, and Sonny's photos. "These are the primary suspects. It was Ava and Julian's apartment, Julian was found with the gun. However, he claimed to be at his office until just before six. The building is across the street from the Metro Court—his walk home takes less than five minutes. According to the doctors and crime scene techs, AJ was lying on the floor for at least thirty minutes. Julian's assistant vouched for his presence until 5:50, and remembers it vividly because Julian fired him that day."

He continued, "AJ's surgery appeared to be successful. He woke briefly from the anesthesia, managing only to tell us that Julian was not the shooter. Based on that, we're confident in eliminating Julian." He gestured towards the word ELIMINATED written in bold red marker underneath Julian's name.

"Which leaves us with Ava Jerome and Sonny Corinthos," Anna told Leah. "Though we had figured it all along, I wanted Gia to be able to say definitively in court that it was _not_ Julian Jerome."

"No, it looks like excellent work." Leah gestured. "Go on."

"Ava and Sonny were both briefly questioned. They offered their alibis before referring us to their lawyers. Ava claimed to be visiting her mother in the city while Sonny said he was working at his warehouse with Duke Lavery." Dante paused. "This is the only statement they've made on the record, so we've focused on breaking those alibis."

He flipped the page on his pad again. "Ava's mother claims Ava left her around noon, stating she was heading home which would put her in Port Charles no later than three. Ava said she returned around midnight, putting her departure from the city around nine in the evening, which should clear her for the time of the murder. Parisa and I went to her gallery. Ava didn't put in any appearances there. We went to her building — she still keeps a penthouse there. Security has no record of her security code being keyed in. Then we went to the parking garage." He gestured at Parisa. "You can take it from here."

Parisa stood and directed their attention to the laptop in front of her. "While Ava's garage doesn't require one to sign in or out, they _do_ keep footage." She pressed a button.

The footage was gray, but clear. Ava Jerome was getting into a gray Porsche, her face clearly visible. The time at the bottom of the tape was clearly 12:30 PM. Parisa paused it. "We have this footage of her leaving in her car at 12:30. We also have EZ-Pass records indicating Ava's car left the Thruway at Exit 36 at 2:35 PM. This puts her back in Port Charles around four o'clock. It's possible she stopped for lunch."

"So we have Ava leaving the city and being near Port Charles several hours before the crime was committed," Dante continued. "We also have record of her entering her own building. In order to access the resident floors from the parking garage, you have to use a key fob. They're unique."

"Ava's key fob has her entering her building at 4:30 PM. She leaves at 5:45 PM, returning at 12:06 AM."

Leah sat back, her smile was broad. "That puts her in the apartment at the time AJ Quartermaine was shot."

"It absolutely does." Dante glanced down at his notes. "We're still working on Sonny's alibi. Duke Lavery hasn't wavered yet, but Sly and Nathan have made some pretty good headway at making it sound ludicrous."

Sly leaned forward. "Lavery said he was working with Sonny all afternoon, discussing an expansion. Adding more coffee houses. They even discussed locations. However, during this eight hour meeting, Lavery could not produce anyone who spoke with them—not a secretary, no one that brought them food or coffee. No workers that were on the premises. There are no notes or recordings."

Leah glanced at Anna who remained silent, her face blank. Stoic, even. "Not much of an alibi, to be honest."

"We challenged him on a personal level. AJ gave Duke a legitimate job until he lost ELQ. I think if you were to put him on the stand, challenge on him on that, you might see him break," Nathan offered. "But he might hold. It's dicey."

"So…" Leah drawled. "We can put Ava in the room. But not Sonny. What about security footage from her building? Motive?"

"The footage for her hallway is missing." Dante arched a brow. "Security team can't explain it. We have the lobby security footage, but it wasn't time stamped so we've been going through it trying to find the right day and time."

"It's been a low priority," Parisa admitted. "We concentrated on placing Ava in the building in hopes we might be able to flip her. It was simpler to track her movements."

"As for motive," Dante continued, "Sonny's is simple. In addition to the tension due to AJ's relationship with Michael, Sonny believed AJ murdered his girlfriend, Connie. Ava's a bit murkier."

"There's a theory," Sly began, "that Ava was involved with the Falconeri murder. She shares the same initials the victim left at the scene, she had access to the murder weapon. It might explain why AJ was at her penthouse."

"It seems to me," Leah said, addressing the entire room, "that it may not be enough to place Ava in the building. We need to nail down her motive. Do you believe her to be the culprit or Sonny?"

"Sonny did it," Dante said, not blinking as he accused his own father of murder. "He's acting guilty enough. Doesn't talk to Michael, hasn't spoken to me in weeks. He's been holed up in his house. I can't prove it—"

"I agree," Sly said. "I don't have the history, but Duke Lavery is lying. Now, maybe he's lying because Sonny didn't have an alibi at all, maybe he was alone somewhere. But I don't think so. There's just something about all of this…"

"Then we need leverage to flip Ava Jerome," Leah said. She nodded. "I can see you have this quite under control. It looks solid and an amazing degree of progress has been made in the last seven weeks."

She rose. "I appreciate you humoring me with this status update. Your team does good work, Commissioner."

Anna smiled, though it was devoid of humor. "Well, once we were properly staffed, it was a great deal easier, so I thank you for taking my needs seriously."

Once the mayor had exited, Anna turned back to that team. "All right. Let's make a list of tasks to accomplish this week. We've made progress, but we're not quite there yet."

 **ELQ: Boardroom**

This was going to be the _best_ meeting in the history of ELQ.

Tracy was positively gleeful as she took her seat at the head of a long conference table, Michael and Ned to her left, Ric to her right. Monica and Elizabeth chose to sit on the left, and Dillon didn't care much, so he sat next to Ric. Alexis and Sam came in last, and reluctantly sat across from Monica and Elizabeth.

Let the games begin.

She stood. "We're going to open this meeting by apologizing for the delay in holding it. Normally, we like to hold this type of thing on a quarterly basis, but we've had several complications that prevented it. We will be meeting on schedule at the end of June, then the end of September, and end of December."

"We have a new corporate structure to reflect several other changes. I remain in control as CEO, while Ned has returned to take over as our CFO." She gestured to Ned, then to Michael. "Michael will be assistant to both of us." She flashed her nephew a surprisingly fond smile. "An apprenticeship before we promote him, though I'm sure that'll be sooner rather than later."

She looked to Ric. "Ric Lansing has joined us as our primary corporate lawyer, though of course he'll oversee the entire legal arm of the company. He's had a time of it untangling wills and estates these last few weeks, so I'm turning the meeting over to him to explain how he went about it."

She took her seat, and Ric stood, moving to the projector where he pressed a button and a pie chart came up. "At the time of Edward's death in November 2012, he believed himself to be in possession of all shares, so he divvied his estate accordingly."

He clicked a button to another chart. "Sixty percent was to be divided equally between his grandchildren, which included Dillon, Ned, Skye, Jason, and AJ, so they each had twelve percent. Thirty percent went to his great-grandchildren, including at the time Michael, Danny, Maya, Lila Rae, and Brooke Lynn. The final ten percent was divided between Alice and Monica."

He clicked to the next chart. "However, as Edward's lawyers were organizing the estate during probate, they discovered Alan's will had been updated just prior to his death. Alan's estate had thought to leave his cash to Tracy, Monica, and Emily while his shares went back to his father. In the version that should have been utilized, Alan divided his estate between his grandson, Michael, and the unborn child of Elizabeth and Jason."

Tracy nodded, the unease at having messed with her brother's will finally dissipating. His intentions were being carried out, if not quite as Alan had planned.

"How did he even know about Jake?" Sam demanded. "None of us did." She shot Elizabeth a dirty look. "She was still _lying_ to us all."

"The paternity test taken the previous October was a matter of hospital record," Ric said coolly. "As chief of staff, I imagine Alan had access to Jason's medical records." He stared Sam down. "If I may continue?"

When she said nothing, he gestured to Elizabeth. "While Jake and Michael are entitled to the cash and property in Alan's name, they both agreed to sign away rights to that to streamline the process. I negotiated with Edward's grandchildren in order to decrease their portion to fifty percent, leaving them each with ten. This enables ELQ to give Jake and Michael their five percent as Alan intended. Jake also inherits five percent of Edward's shares, leaving all the great-grandchildren with five percent."

He flicked another chart. "AJ's estate was simple. He left everything to Michael. So, Michael gained his ten percent."

Ric turned and cleared his throat. "This morning, on behalf of ELQ, with Elizabeth and Monica, we filed a motion to have Jason declared legally dead. A copy of that motion is in your agenda for the day."

Sam started to flip through her paperwork as Alexis pressed her lips together, her eyes sad but resigned.

"Let me sum it up," Ric said. "While Jason's estate remains in limbo, ELQ is asking that his shares be voted as he intended them in his will. Jason had ten percent at the time of his death, he left five of it to Elizabeth and the other five to be divided between Jake and Cameron. This motion would give Elizabeth control of the entire ten percent while we wait for litigation."

" _I'm_ in control of that ten percent," Sam snapped.

"Because _I_ allowed it," Tracy retorted. "You and Jason had signed your divorce papers, they were filed. And as you didn't withdraw them after he went off that pier, you know damn well the divorce was finalized in December. That's your fault, not mine." She flicked her hand at Monica. "This one is a soft touch and hoped if you had Jason's shares anyway, you might let your frozen heart thaw enough for her to see the kid."

Sam opened her mouth to retort, but Alexis touched her hand and shook her head. "Let's see this out, Sam."

"As for Danny's shares…" Ric hesitated, and looked slightly chagrinned. "It's ELQ's position that his paternity has never been established to our satisfaction. Jason did not claim him during his lifetime and made no provision for him. We're asking that the court freeze the shares from Edward until a test can be completed."

And Tracy smiled as Sam's eyes almost bulged. She lunged to her feet, her face beet red. "You fucking _bitch_!" She started around the table.

Not one to back down, Elizabeth slowly rose to her feet. "I assume you're referring to me."

"You're damn right I am!" Sam reached for her, but Alexis tugged her back as Michael stepped in front of her slightly. "You can't stand it! He picked me, he wanted my child not yours!"

"Hard to tell by that will," Dillon quipped. Ned elbowed him, but her youngest son just shrugged. God, she loved those boys.

"Ladies," Ric said mildly.

"Not that you give a damn, Sam, but I didn't ask for this. I never once doubted Danny's paternity. He looks like my son, remember? I'm the one who wanted them to be brothers, not you. You're the one worried about money." Elizabeth turned her annoyed eyes towards the head of the table. "Is it really necessary to put any of us through this? I'll stipulate to his paternity."

"We want to be sure." Tracy arched a brow. "Sam has a history of being a con artist."

"He's Jason's son," Sam spat. "And when I'm done with all of you, I'll own your fucking company." She whirled around. "Tell them, Mom. Tell them that when I challenge Jason's will, I'll walk away with everything."

Alexis hesitated. "Let's just take a seat, Sam. I'm sure something can be worked out. We haven't—we haven't heard everything."

Sam looked mutinous, but everyone took their seats. Tracy looked to Ric. Time to go in for the kill.

"ELQ is also taking the position that all shares inherited by minors should have their proceeds go into a trust controlled by their guardian or a court-appointed trustee. Lila Rae by Skye, Jake by Elizabeth, and Danny, if necessary…" He paused. "We hope to have a trustee appointed."

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Alexis demanded. "She's his mother—"

"Only until Jason's estate is settled," Ric told her. "At that point, we assume the language in the will takes precedence."

Alexis pursed her lips. "I'm figuring the language in the will doesn't swing in my daughter's favor."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head. "Tracy, this is going too far—"

"I'm abiding by Jason's wishes," Tracy replied. She held up her hands. "They were _his_ shares."

"The language states simply that his ELQ stocks will be divided as following: Elizabeth receives five percent, and her sons share the remaining five. The proceeds of his children's shares are to go into a trust she controls. As Jason doesn't specify _which_ children, the court can interpret to mean _all_ his children."

"It's nothing less than you offered her initially," Tracy pointed out.

"Don't pretend like you give a damn," Sam snarled. "You wanted me on a leash, Tracy wants to take it all away—you all just want me to go away." She rose to her feet. "But I'm not. Jason was my husband. He loved _me_ —"

"Sam—" Alexis sighed. "Let's just think about this."

"Why aren't you taking my side?" she demanded. "You're my _mother_ —"

"Sam, there's not a lot of give here." Alexis hesitated. "Jason's will is pretty solid. It's possible the court will eventually give Danny a portion of the estate, but it's just as likely they won't. I told you to let me negotiate with Elizabeth. That was our best bet."

"But—"

"Sam, I'm willing to negotiate," Elizabeth murmured from across the table. "I _told_ you I want what's best for Danny—"

"I'm not buying that again." Sam stood, planting her hands on the table. "We had a deal. You went back on it—"

"I know," Elizabeth replied. "I never intended to honor that agreement, Sam." She also stood, her smile ice cold. " _That's_ how I know she's not conning us, Tracy, not about Danny anyway. She's so far out of the game, she doesn't even notice when she's being played."

"Screw you—"

"I _knew_ there was a reason you were holding Monica back, and refusing to have anything to do with Jake or Danny. Had you come to me after Jason died, when Diane first brought up his estate, Sam? I would have given it all to you. I don't give a damn about any of it. But you decided to drag it out. For money. You tortured his mother for his _money_."

"Jason didn't give a damn about her—"

"You _know_ that's not true," Elizabeth interrupted. "He was never comfortable as a Quartermaine, but he'd come to terms with it. And he _had_ a relationship with them. He would have wanted that for Danny. He knew what happened after his father died, after Emily—Was he always just a bank account to you, Sam?"

"He loved _me_ ," Sam said fiercely. "He picked _me_."

"And I'm sorry neither of us thought more of ourselves. We didn't deserve to be _choices_." Elizabeth stood back. "The original offer stands, Sam. But if you want to push it, if you want to deprive my sons of what Jason left them, I can't stop you."

Sam just glared at them for another moment before storming out of the room.

Elizabeth sighed and looked at Tracy. "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Tracy shrugged. "I wouldn't have minded if you had punched her, but for the most part, yes."

 **Cassadine Island: Jason's Room**

By the time Victor Cassadine came to the room where Jason had spent the last three weeks regaining his strength, he had determined the best way to get out of this room and back to his life was to follow Victor's orders.

He had examined his room, had surveyed all the halls and rooms he had seen when he'd been moved to this larger room. Victor had allowed him weight machines, some books, and even left a stack of newspapers Jason had thumbed through.

There was no way out of this building and, according to Robin, they were on an island. Even if Jason managed to escape, he might not make it to the mainland.

Victor had kidnapped him, placed him in a coma for five years, and then revived him. There _had_ to be a reason.

Jason would do whatever Victor wanted in order to gain his freedom.

And then he would take the son of a bitch down.

So Jason said nothing as Victor came in and settled himself in an armchair. "I hope you've found your rooms adequate," the older man began. "I tried to provide some comforts of home, but you're not interested in much. Some newspapers in hopes of getting you caught up, some travel guides that matched the ones in your home. I see you're nearly back to fighting strength."

"What do you want from me?" Jason said simply. "I want my freedom."

"And you'll have it." Victor leaned back. "I do apologize for the way I went about it. I had hoped to bring you back sooner, but the timing never quite matched. And, alas, the man I placed in your life did not measure up." He pursed his lips. "I had considered allowing you to meet him, but with some of the information you might learn from him, I worried you might be upset."

Jason just stared at him. _Upset_ seemed to be a relatively weak word for what was going through his head.

He had read enough of the newspapers from Port Charles to understand the basics. Michael had woken from his coma, only to accidentally kill Claudia Zacchara. He'd gone to jail and the fake bastard had followed him there.

The perfect way to cement his position. No one would question it.

Elizabeth had had an affair with Nikolas after briefly being engaged to Lucky. The gossip columns had shredded her to pieces as she'd battled another difficult pregnancy, unsure of the paternity of her son. The son that was then kidnapped by the madman Franco.

He learned that Jake had nearly died in a car accident, had been so close to death he had been considered an organ donor for Carly's daughter.

Then he read about his impostor marrying Sam—that they had reunited in the summer of 2009.

He thought he could understand Elizabeth's actions a bit more when he'd pieced together that timeline.

But showing his anger, his rage would get him nowhere.

He needed to get home. To go to Elizabeth, to find a way to make her understand that he loved her. That he hadn't gone back to the woman who'd put their sons in danger.

"I appreciate your restraint, Mr. Morgan." Victor studied him for a moment. "In a week, I'll be sending you to Port Charles in order to get readjusted. I assume you'll want to look up your Elizabeth, to check on her and those precious boys."

"Don't—" Jason bit off the words.

"I'm aware of precisely what she means to you. I thought you would appreciate my candor. I know about her. I know about your son. I know you have affection for her eldest son. I'm sure you'll like her youngest. I know _precisely_ where you are vulnerable, Mr. Morgan."

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Snapping this bastard's neck would not gain him his freedom.

"I want you to go back to Port Charles and reunite with your lady love. I'm sure she'll help you settle in and lay low." Victor arched a brow. "Your former boss, Sonny Corinthos, is about to be arrested for murder. I can't have you showing your face until he's safely behind bars."

Jason looked down at one of the more recent newspapers—with news of AJ Quartermaine's murder emblazoned across the front. "Why does that matter?"

"He'll be arrested by the end of the month, but I want you to have time to get settled and caught up. I'm sure you'll want to fill Miss Webber in on the fact that the man who left her son to have a family with Sam McCall wasn't _you_. I'm not adverse to you cluing her in. Honesty is important." He tilted his head. "But no one else. You'll lay low until the preliminary hearing. And then you'll take over Sonny's organization."

Jason waited a moment. Cassadine had mentioned Elizabeth a few times too many for his comfort. "Why do you care if I tell Elizabeth?" he asked finally.

"You saw how I made you disappear without a trace?" Victor said. "How easy it was to remove you from your life? I want to make sure you understand how important what I'm doing is. I'm sure you think you'll humor me long enough to get out of here and then you'll go against me the first chance you get."

He paused and leaned forward. "I want you to understand that if you decline to cooperate, I won't just make _you_ go away this time. I'll make her disappear as well. Perhaps her charming children as well. It depends on how angry I become. I know what she and those children mean to you. _She's_ my insurance policy to keep you in line."

Victor stood. "My ultimate goal is none of your concern. You're to go home, say nothing to no one save for Miss Webber, then take over Sonny's organization once he's bound over for trial. Go about your life. I'll be in touch at some point with further instructions."

He went to door and pulled it open. An armed bodyguard stood in the doorway. Victor turned back. "And if Miss Webber and her boys aren't enough motivation, remember that I have Robin Scorpio-Drake in my employment. I may keep her on after she finishes her next assignment. Her freedom, like the rest, is _entirely_ up to you. I'll back to finalize your departure."

When he was gone, Jason rose to his feet.

He would find a way out of this mess and keep Elizabeth and Robin safe.

Somehow.

 **PCPD: Commissioner's Office**

Anna signed her name at the bottom of some reports and then set the stack aside. It was past quitting time and she planned to join Patrick and Emma for dinner. She stood and arched her back, exhausted.

"Commissioner?" A uniform stood in her partially open doorway. "Carly Jacks is here. She'd like to make a statement."

Anna's exhaustion slid away as a resigned Carly stepped into her office. Suddenly, she felt as if she could climb a mountain.

"Mrs. Jacks, it's lovely to see you. Why don't you have a seat?"


	12. 110: Where The Story Ends

**Episode 10: "Where The Story Ends"**

* * *

 _Monday, May 19, 2014_

 _ **Not that anyone asked me, but it's hard to tell family they can't count on you. That you can't be trusted. It doesn't matter what they want you to do, but sometimes you have to think of yourself first. You're told over and over again to think of others, not to be selfish, but screw that. Sometimes you have to put you first. You heard it here first, Port Charles. Love yourself, do for yourself. Everyone else can screw off. At the end of the day, you have to find a way to sleep at night.**_

\- "Ask Jessie"

* * *

 **General Hospital: Hospital Room**

Sabrina studied the area of her scalp a nurse had shaved in preparation for the surgery that morning. "If I don't straighten my hair as often, I think the curls will hide the scar better."

At her side, Felix swallowed a scowl. He _hated_ seeing in her in this room, in a hospital gown, her glasses back on her face because she couldn't wear her contacts, her hair in those wild and nearly unmanageable curls.

It was a reminder of what was about to happen, what might happen.

"We'll scour the Eastern seaboard to find a stylist who can hide it without you having to deal with those curls again," Felix said, plastering a bright smile on his face. "I won't _rest_ until we do."

Sabrina offered him a smile, the same expression she had been giving him for a week. The anxiety had faded and now she seemed so goddamn accepting. What will be will be, she'd told him. I'm placing myself in God's hands.

Well, he and God were not always copacetic. He had it on good authority from the Westboro Baptist Church and other crazy ass Evangelicals that God hated him and others like him.

Why should God do him any favors?

But he wanted Sabrina to be okay, to be calm, so he said nothing about his increasing conviction that nothing was going to be okay. She could end up with damage, with loss of motor skills. It was brain surgery for Christ's sake. Anything could happen.

"Felix," she said. "I know you and Patrick aren't seeing eye to eye these days. I want you to forgive him for choosing Robin."

He scowled. If Patrick had stuck with Sabrina, well—he didn't know what would be different, but _something_ would have to be.

"Sabrina—"

"He did right by him, by Emma. I'm not angry anymore. I was blessed to have him in my life, and my son will be blessed to have him as a father." She reached for his hand. "Felix, promise me you'll forgive him."

"If you stop talking like you're gonna go to the electric chair," Felix muttered, "I'll forgive the devil himself."

"I love you, Felix. I want to make sure you know that." She squeezed his hand.

"I love you, too. Now shut up and let's talk about _Survivor_ or something. I can't handle any more of this drama."

 **Cassadine Island: Robin's Lab**

Robin glanced up from her notes as a guard stepped inside her doorway, ushered Jason in, then left them. She lunged to her feet. "Jason!" She hadn't been able to see him since he'd been moved to another section of the building weeks ago.

He still looked a bit fatigued and had yet to regain the body mass he'd once had. But he was there. He was solid. He was _Jason_.

"Hey." He slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I'm going today."

She blinked. "What? You're—Victor's letting you go?" No. That couldn't right.

"He's sending me back to Port Charles." Jason lifted his brows, as if to remind her they were both on camera every second of every day on this island. "Cassadine won't tell me what he wants, but I have my marching orders."

Robin bit her lip. There was so much she wanted to ask him, but she couldn't. "Okay. Is…is there anything you can tell me?"

Jason hesitated a moment. "I'm allowed to tell Elizabeth the truth," he said. "What does Patrick know?"

"Patrick only knows that you're alive. He doesn't know about your brother. I doubt you'll be allowed to tell him anything along those lines." Robin tapped her pen. "Elizabeth—she'll understand. Her capacity for forgiveness and compassion is limitless, and you know she's more in tune to the Cassadine sensibilities. This will likely make sense to her in a way that most people would reject."

"Cassadine gave me a stack of newspapers—the highlights from the last five years." His mouth twisted. "I _know_ the hell Elizabeth has dealt with. Jake's accident, Aidan's kidnapping—"

Robin sighed. "It's been difficult," she admitted. "But once Elizabeth understands it wasn't you, she'll—it'll be okay."

"I don't know what Cassadine has planned for me," Jason said after a moment. "But I won't forget who was there when I woke up. Or what you've done for me. I promise you that, Robin."

"I know it."

He hugged her, then left.

They both knew what he was going to do. He would play along with Victor Cassadine for as long as he had to, then he would take him down and bring Robin home.

She had known walking away from her life in Port Charles was a risk, but she wasn't sorry she'd done this for Jason. And she was convinced, once Patrick understood everything Jason had been through for five years, what this could mean to Elizabeth, he would forgive her.

He _had_ to.

 **County Jail: Meeting Room**

"I have a sentence recommendation on the table." Gia opened her portfolio and leaned back in the uncomfortable wooden chair. "You serve two to five years and surrender all rights to the child known as Ben Westbourne. I won't argue for parole in two years."

Britt's lawyer turned to her. "It's a good deal, Britt. You could serve a year and a half with good behavior."

Britt narrowed her eyes. "You _told_ me I could get out of this. That it wouldn't go to trial—"

"I said we had a decent shot of getting the case dismissed," Fennimore broke in. "If this goes to trial, you'll be convicted. The evidence is strong. I can likely get it reversed on appeal, but the appellate courts move like molasses in New York."

"You're looking at two years inside regardless, Britt." Gia arched a brow. "Maybe longer. And that's supposing you _can_ get it reversed. Maybe you can. But do you want to gamble on a maybe? You get convicted, Britt, the sentencing recommendation is fifteen years to life."

Britt's skin was pasty, her healthy glow long since diminished. "You're lying—"

"It's a huge risk," Fennimore told his client. "And I can't recommend you take it. I told you a plea agreement was a our best bet if we were bound over—"

"You're not doing this to put me in jail," Britt snarled. "You're doing this so I'll give up Ben. _That's_ what you want."

"It's a factor," Gia admitted. "But I'm sure your lawyer has advised you as to your chances in family court." She leaned forward. "Face it, Britt. You've lost your career, you're likely going to lose your freedom. Dante and Lulu have temporary custody. What court is going to select _you_ over them?"

"You don't even know me. How can you be so hateful?"

"I don't need a reason to enforce the law," Gia said simply. "I get it. Your parents set a poor moral example growing up. Your mommy has rescued you every time you needed her. She's abandoned you, too. What's left for you, Britt? I'm offering you your best chance at building another life. You go away now, you surrender your rights to Ben. You serve your suspension from the AMA. Maybe you have a shot at rebuilding your life."

Britt closed her eyes. "God."

"Britt—"

"I get it," Britt snapped at her lawyer. "I'll take the deal."

 **General Hospital: Waiting Room**

Patrick's laugh was low and somewhat pained. "Tracy _really_ doesn't care for Sam."

"No." Elizabeth sipped her water and shook her head. "No, there's something there. Something extra. It can't just be because Sam didn't let Monica have Jason declared dead or kept her from Danny. Tracy's hatred is too deep."

He leaned back and closed his eyes. They were in the second hour of Sabrina's three hour surgery, and Elizabeth was filling Patrick and Felix in on the board meeting from the previous week to keep their minds off things.

Felix's smile was also pained but it was genuine. "Would have _loved_ to see you in action. You don't get your bitch on nearly enough, Nurse Webber."

Elizabeth laughed then. "True. I try to save it so it's more effective." She shifted in her chair. "Am I bad person because I kind of enjoyed Sam getting ambushed?"

"Hell, no." Felix shook his head. "I don't know her that well, but I know enough to get the gist. And I feel bad her man decided not to leave her anything when he died, but so what? Life's tough. Get a helmet." He shrugged. "There are worse things in life than being poor. You offered to make sure her boy had money."

"If Jason's will goes through as written," Elizabeth said, "I'm going to go through with my original plans. Set up trusts for Aidan and Danny. And I think I'll put the rest of the money away for Michael, Morgan, and Joss."

Patrick sighed. "All the hell that man put you though, Elizabeth." He looked away. "What a piece of garbage he turned out to be, and my wife risking her life for him—"

"Patrick." But Elizabeth's protest was half-hearted. She no longer had the energy to defend Jason. She was stuck with ELQ shares, prepared to go to court over Jason's estate because he had dumped it on her without a single regard for Sam…

She just didn't understand any of it.

"I loved him so much," she murmured. "Going to court, signing a paper that I want him to be declared dead, it _ripped_ my heart out. I want him here. I want him here with Jake and Danny, to see how wonderful they are. How much they look like him. How much Danny already looks up to Jake—but at the same time, I _can't_ deny it's easier with him gone."

"Honey." Felix touched her shoulder. "There's no shame in admitting that. Patrick's right. The dude put you through the ringer. You're better off without him. And one day, Sam will get that, too. It's just fresh right now for her."

"Part of me gets her so completely." Elizabeth leaned back. "If I take Monica out of the picture, if I weren't so involved with the Quartermaines, I _might_ even be rooting Sam on. She's alienating the people in her life to hold on to Jason's money. Because if she holds on to that, she can hold on to Jason. Her mother looked so annoyed with her."

"Anger _is_ the most addictive stage of grief," Patrick said after a moment. "After my mother died, I spent a decade being angry." He looked at Elizabeth. "What do you think the endgame of this is going to be?"

"Sam's going to lose if she takes this to court. The judge might award a portion of the estate to Danny, and that's fine with me. But she won't see a dime of it." Elizabeth hesitated.

"I know that face," Felix told Patrick. "That's her sad sucker face."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "I just want this to go away. I don't want to deal with ELQ shares or trusts or anything. I want to concentrate on my boys. On my job." She reached over and squeezed Patrick's hands. "On my friends."

"Well, just put it in Diane Miller's capable hands, tell Sam to deal with her, and put it out of your head," Felix advised.

There was quiet then, as Elizabeth had run out of conversation, and their minds all returned to the reason they were there.

One more hour.

 **Queen of Angels Cemetery**

Bobbie knelt in front of the stone and began to clear away some stray grass, a few weeds. Maxie stood behind her aunt, her hands clasped behind her back, reading the words.

 _Barbara Jean Jones_

 _1986-1994_

 _Beloved Daughter_

"She would have been twenty-nine this year," Bobbie murmured, setting the bouquet of daisies and tulips in the holder set into the dirt. "I try not to think about what she might be doing. If she would have kept dancing, if she would gone into medicine like her daddy…"

Maxie bit her lip. BJ had been gone for more than twenty years. She had some vivid memories of her older cousin, but they were starting to get hazy. Maxie had only been six when she passed, after all.

Bobbie looked at Maxie then. "I worry about you."

"Oh, Aunt Bobbie—" Maxie began, her throat thick with misery. "I'm _so_ sorry—"

"No. Honey…" Bobbie stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your mom and I were speaking about you a few weeks ago—"

"I'm doing so much better," Maxie interrupted. "I have this job, and Julian _really_ loves my articles. He says I'm smart and my writing is sharp—" She closed her mouth. "I know you don't care for him—"

"Maxie, take a deep breath." Bobbie put both her hands on Maxie's shoulders now. "I'm _glad_ you enjoy the work you're doing at the Sun. We're all so proud of the way you're throwing yourself into the work. We know you'll get your daughter back. That's not why I worry."

"It's not?" Maxie blinked. "Aunt Bobbie—"

"Your mom and I think you put too much pressure on yourself." Bobbie's smile was sad. "That you're trying too hard because of BJ. And Georgie."

Maxie huffed and looked away. "If I were trying hard, don't you think I'd have more to show for it?" she demanded.

"When your uncle decided to give BJ's heart to you, I was against it," Bobbie admitted. "Not because I didn't love you, but it meant I'd have to let her go. And I loved my BJ more than words—"

"I know, I have a daughter now and I can't imagine making the sacrifice Uncle Tony did," Maxie replied. "You were both so brave. So generous. And I understand—"

" _You_ are precious to us all, Maxie. Not because we've lost BJ and Georgie," Bobbie cut in. "Because we love you. And we want the best for you. Have you hit some bumps in the road? Yes. So what? At your age, I was still…" She hesitated. "I was still making choices I regret. I continued to make them long after I was a mother. Maturity and responsibility are not concepts you magically possess when you reach adulthood. You grow into them at your own pace."

"I just—" Maxie bit her lip. "I'm here. And they're not. I _can't_ let myself forget that."

"Of course not. Every day you're on this Earth is a gift, and you know that. Maybe you didn't always believe you deserved to be here while they're not, but you do. I love you, Maxie. Your uncle loved you. Your parents love you. Your sister loved you. BJ loved you. You have so much to offer. I just want to see you _shine_."

Maxie nodded. "I promise, Aunt Bobbie. I'm going to."

 **PCPD: Conference Room**

Anna settled in front of Gia and opened the case file. "I think we're close to issuing warrants for Ava and Sonny. We've made more headway on the matters you've asked for."

"I know you were disappointed I didn't want to go ahead with Carly's statement, but…" Gia sighed and picked up her pen. "I want to have him _nailed_ to the wall, Anna. Too many of my predecessors have tried and failed. I want him dead to rights."

"I understand entirely. Carly's statement is quite helpful, but it's not quite corroborated enough. And she's a difficult witness who has already offered more than one story. Sonny's lawyer can attack her, impeach her credibility in a number of ways." Anna pulled out a report. "I had Sly and Nathan look at Connie's case as a cold case. They've spent the last week going over reports, re-interviewing some of the key people."

"And?"

"They're leaning towards clearing AJ entirely." Anna opened a folder with crime scene photos. "They concur with our original investigation that AJ Quartermaine was the best suspect in the beginning, but I'm ashamed to say there are several things we missed. First, we declined to investigate anyone else with access to the gun. If we had considered it, we might have thought about the initials AJ shared with Ava, and her access to the gun."

"It's easy to look at Ava in retrospect, knowing what we know now about her connection to Julian Jerome," Gia told her.

"Yes, but we neglected to cover some of the basic steps. The missing security footage from Connie's office? Considering how blackout drunk AJ was when Dante arrested him, I find it difficult to believe he was able to dispose of it so thoroughly, and yet he managed to shoot Connie, go to the security room, select the correct discs, and destroy them. Why not destroy those that had him entering and leaving the building?"

"Fair point. What about security footage at the Quartermaines? I recall them having ground cameras, particularly on the front door." Gia made a note.

"We pulled it at the time, but never viewed it after AJ's arrest." Anna's mouth twisted. "If we had, we might have seen this."

She pushed some photos across the table.

Gia took them and swore under her breath. There it was in black and white. AJ and Ava entering the mansion just before midnight. Connie had been shot around ten-thirty. Ava was practically dragging AJ at this point.

Then photos of Ava leaving, just ten minutes later.

"They were together the night of Connie's murder. A fact she neglected to mention, I'm sure." Gia frowned, looking up. "It doesn't prove anything—"

"If AJ remembered Ava's presence, it might explain why he went to her," Anna said. "I wish we had viewed the footage, but as we knew AJ had been in the hotel, it didn't seem pertinent."

"I have to say," Gia said, slowly, "with no offense intended, this investigation was not _quite_ up to the standard I would have expected. But I understand how short-handed you were. You've added three detectives in the last five months. With Dante being the nephew of the victim, I'm only sorry that I didn't request a transfer earlier. You deserve a good DA, Anna, and enough staff to do the job right. This is not a reflection on you, but on those who tied your hands."

"I appreciate that, Gia, but the buck stops with me. Anyhow, they're inclined to clear AJ based on the missing security footage. No one but the murderer would have concerned themselves with it, and neither of them believed AJ would have had the capacity. He was twice the legal limit at the time he was booked, so I cannot imagine how drunk he must have been at the time of the incident."

"I wouldn't clear him quite yet, but I would move him down my list of suspects, and I would move Ava up based on this. Have you contacted the Metro Court as to records when Ava used her key fob?"

"We're in the process of doing so. We contacted Olivia, who stated that security is top of the line since the hostage crisis several years ago. In order to reach any of the residential floors, you must use a specific key code. Ava was renting not one of the hotel suites, but one of the long-term leased rooms. It may take another few days, but we should be able to ascertain whether Ava was on the premises at that point soon."

"I think Ava is our best bet. You've already established she was in her building and lying about her alibi. You've now established a connection to AJ based on Connie's murder. At worst, she's merely an eyewitness; at best, she's an accomplice. Either way, we can leverage this information. We can place her at the scene of the crime, not Sonny."

Gia closed her portfolio. "Nail down her movements the night of Connie's murder, and we'll pull her in for questioning. If she balks, I'll sic a material witness order on her ass to force her to talk. If she continues to hold back, I'll file murder charges. We're not playing around with her."

"And we'll hold off on Sonny until we deal with Ava?" Anna questioned. "Don't we run the risk he'll flee the country?"

"Possibly," Gia allowed. "But he hasn't run yet. He's arrogant, Anna, after all these years. He looks at me, I'm sure, and sees another woman he can charm. I wouldn't be the first woman who's come after him and ended up in his bed, he'd think. He's cocky, Anna. He won't run. The PCPD has never gone after him with a rock solid case. He thinks he can beat us."

"Well." Anna's smile was sour. "Shall we prove him wrong?"

 **Ava and Julian's Penthouse**

Ava sipped her drink and studied her brother as he sat in the small breakfast nook, scribbling at something. "Don't you have an office for this type of thing?" she demanded. "Or your girlfriend's house? I thought you moved out."

"I haven't convinced Alexis yet." Julian flashed her a smile.

God she wanted to twist off his face. Smug bastard. Thought he was in charge. He'd find out the truth soon.

They _all_ would.

Julian set down his pen and leaned back. "You know, you're not as devoted to me as you once were. I long for the early days when we found each other. You seemed so eager to be my sister. Changed your name to Jerome, embraced me. I liked you so much more than I did Olivia."

"Well, I never met the woman, but the more time passes, the more I understand why she detested you so." Ava drained the last of her sour cocktail and set the glass down at the bar. "All these months we've been here, and you're more concerned with screwing your new lawyer or reconnecting with your long-lost children. You've lost focus."

"Maybe." Julian rose, ambled to the bar, and poured himself a brandy. "Maybe I've _found_ it. I spent two decades in Witness Protection, Ava. For what? For _power_?"

She clenched her teeth, swallowing the growl that rose in her threat. Fucking men. "You don't want it?"

"I wasted my life trying to get it." Julian shrugged. "If I hadn't been so concerned with what our father expected of me, maybe I would have looked Alexis up after that night. Sam's life could have been different. I could have been part of Lucas's life."

Ava rolled her eyes and crossed the room. "Children drain you. They're ungrateful."

"You only say that because your daughter doesn't give a damn about you." Julian sipped his liquor. "Of course, lying to her about her father all those years wasn't helpful. Have you heard from Lauren lately?"

Ava shot him a dark look. "She didn't care about that particular lie. She _appreciated_ not being known as a serial killer's kid."

"Oh, right." Julian leaned in. "Maybe it was the part where you allowed her to think she had a connection to the Quartermaines. Allowed her to vote stocks. Oh, and when she blamed herself for AJ losing the company and killing Connie." He paused. "No, wait, she blamed _you_."

"Lauren will remember all the things I've sacrificed for her." Ava tossed her hair back. "I did what was _necessary_. I have money, but Lauren could have had real power, real wealth as a Quartermaine. That's what you do for your children, Julian. You offer them the best chance."

" _Whose_ best chance?" Julian countered. "Lauren never wanted any of that—"

"She's a child." Ava stalked away from him. "Go away, Julian. I'm bored with you."

"You know the reason we haven't moved forward, Ava." Julian leaned against the bar. "Our backer hasn't given us the go ahead. Has he even bothered to check in lately?"

"When _I_ know something, _you'll_ know something." She smiled at him, resisting the urge to bare her teeth at him. Insufferable.

"Well." Julian finished his brandy, then gathered his papers. "I'm meeting Alexis for dinner." He slid the papers in a case. "Don't wait up," he called over his shoulder.

Her cell phone chirped fifteen minutes later. She snatched it up and answered without looking. "What?"

" _Now, now, Ava. Is that any way to speak to an old friend?"_

"Friend?" Ava snarled. "Are you kidding—"

" _It's time."_

 **Greystone Manor: Living Room**

"You turned me in?" Sonny demanded. He stalked towards Carly, who stood in the entry way, her chin lifted up, her expression defiant. "Again?"

"To be fair, you were guilty _both_ times," his ex-wife retorted. She huffed. "You're acting like this is some kind of damn surprise, Sonny. The cops are five steps from your door—"

He turned away from her, already dismissing her in his mind. He would have to call his lawyer—neither Alexis nor Diane planned to defend him, but the lawyer he'd engaged for Duke might do.

He could spin this. Carly was a scorned ex, trying to please their estranged son. Michael was looking for anyone to blame for the tragedy. This wasn't over.

AJ had needed to die. Sonny had done the world a favor. One day, Michael would see that.

"Sonny—"

He turned back to Carly. "What? What else could there _possibly_ be?"

She glared at him, and he was surprised at the level of disgust, of hatred. " _Every_ moment I lied to Michael, I hated you a little more. You broke his heart. You broke his faith, and because I lied to him for weeks, I lost his trust. And for _what_? Why?"

"AJ was scum. He deserved to die." He turned away from those burning brown eyes. He couldn't think about it, couldn't let it sink in. He could turn this around. He could make this go away.

"Even if that were _true_ ," Carly snarled, "what kind of people does that make us?" She closed her eyes. "What would Jason say if he could see us now? Michael was one of the most important people in his life, and we've destroyed him."

"Jason's not here." Sonny reached for the bottle of bourbon and splashed some in a tumbler, ignoring the trembling in his hand. "He's dead. He's not coming back." He tossed back the entire drink, then looked at her. "Why did you even come here?"

"To tell you I'm done with it." She sliced her arm through the air. "I'm done with you and this life. It's brought me nothing but pain, torment, and difficulties. I killed the only healthy relationship in my life because of you—"

Sonny snorted. "Candy boy? Hardly."

"You poison _everything_ you touch. Look around you, Sonny." Carly gestured. "You're alone in this house. You have no family who will bother with you, no woman who stays with you, no friends. You've driven us all away—"

"Shut up—"

"All you have left is your precious business and your freedom, but that's almost gone now. You had it all once, Sonny." Carly pointed at the windows. "Port Charles used to _adore_ you and those dimples. You had the goodwill of this city because you were a good man at heart. But I can't see it anymore, and neither can they."

She turned at the doorway. "Enjoy these last few days, Sonny. We're all done with you."

 **General Hospital: Waiting Room**

Felix knew.

He knew the moment the neurosurgeon came through the door, followed by Kelly Lee. Their faces were stoic, their eyes blank.

He worked in this hospital. He'd worn those expressions.

He rose from his chair, sensing the other occupants in the room doing the same. Mac Scorpio was at Patrick's side, his hand on Patrick's shoulder.

He felt Elizabeth's hand slip into his.

"I'm sorry," the surgeon was saying. "The aneurysm ruptured…"

But his words were lost as Felix's vision closed in around him. His knees dipped, but he didn't fall. Elizabeth braced him, and he saw Mac's wife, Felicia, at his other side.

"Our son?" Patrick's voice faded in. "Is he all right?"

"We were able to save the baby," Kelly told them. Felix blinked, tried to focus. This was important. This _mattered_.

He'd made a promise.

"He's in the NICU," she continued, "but he's as healthy as can be expected. Patrick, Felix, I'm so _sorry_ —"

"We did everything we could…"

That's what they always said.

"I'm so sorry…"

 **Boat Launch on Cassadine Island**

It was the first time Jason had been outside since he'd woken. The strong winds of the Aegean Sea made it difficult to hear as he followed his bodyguards down to the boat launch that would take him to mainland Greece. Dusk had fallen, allowing Jason to leave under the cover of night.

This time tomorrow, he would be back in the United States. In two days, he would be back in Port Charles.

Victor was waiting on the dock next to the boat, standing in his customary suit, one hand in the pocket of his trousers. "Ah, Mr. Morgan. Punctual as ever."

Jason stood in front him, silent. He would _not_ give this man any more ammunition. Not that he needed it—with Elizabeth in his crosshairs and Robin held hostage in the lab where she'd already spent the better part of a year under another man's orders, Victor Cassadine held all the cards.

And smiled like a man who _knew_ it.

"Now, I've arranged for those accounts we discussed—set up in a false name to allow you to lay under the radar for some time. A car will be waiting for you at LaGuardia to make the drive to Port Charles." Victor nodded to the boat. "All the necessary paperwork to travel on the boat." He waited a beat, but Jason continued to remain silent. "I'll be in touch when it's necessary, but you have your basic instructions."

Jason arched a brow. "Go back. Say nothing until Sonny has a preliminary hearing for murder charges he hasn't been arrested for yet, then take over his business."

"Oh, those charges will be along shortly." Victor smirked. "I should have faked your death initially rather than replacing you. He unraveled quite beautifully without even the pretense of you to bolster him."

The bastard was practically dripping glee over Sonny's misery. Jason narrowed his eyes. "Is this some sort of personal revenge against Sonny? You destroyed my life for that?"

"Oh." Victor sobered slightly "Oh, no. Revenge is so petty. This is merely business." He lifted a shoulder. "However, no one ever said I couldn't _enjoy_ it."

If he stayed in this place one more moment, Victor Cassadine would be in the goddamn water. "Can I go?" Jason demanded.

"By all means." Victor gestured to the boat. "I hope Ms. Webber will be pleased with her surprise."

Jason boarded the boat, ignoring the last jabbing reminder that Victor knew about her.

He had his freedom.

Drowning Victor Cassadine could wait for another day.

 **PCPD: Commissioner's Office**

Anna frowned at the paper in front of her, then looked back up at Parisa. "Is it really necessary to file charges on this?"

"I tried to talk the guy out of it," her detective responded with a shrug. "The mom offered to pay for the repairs to the car, but the car owner was adamant. Apparently, this isn't the first car the kid's scratched in the neighborhood."

"Fair enough." Anna set it aside. "You can sign out—"

"Commissioner?" Sly knocked on the open door. "The guy at the desk gave me this." He strode in, flashed a smile at Parisa, and set a brown package on her desk. "Oh, and Ava Jerome wants to speak with you."

"Ava?" Anna lifted her brow. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." She glanced down at the package. "Set her up in the interrogation room and have her read her rights. Just to be on the safe side."

"Will do."

Sly exited as Anna sliced open the parcel and drew out a set of discs with a post-it attached.

Parisa leaned over. "What does it say?"

"I thought you might find the contents of this security footage interesting," Anna read. She pursed her lips and flipped the disc over. "Hmmm…I wonder what's on these."


	13. 111: You Found Me

**Episode 11: "You Found Me"**

* * *

 _Friday, May 23, 2014_

 _ **My condolences to the family and friends of Sabrina Santiago. Death comes to us all, but it comes first to those who deserve it least. I've spent my life trying to justify my own existence while others have left us, but I'm no closer to an answer for it all. Life, like death, is a mystery and we're all just fumbling around in the dark. Not that anyone asked me.**_

\- "Ask Jessie"

* * *

 **Queen of Angels Church**

Patrick stepped into the anteroom and stared at the closed doors leading into the church. The last time he had been here with Sabrina, they were to have been married.

And then Robin had been there.

He closed his eyes, remembering the day. If they had gone through with the wedding, would he still be standing _here_?

They would have been so excited at the news of adding to their family. He would have been at every appointment. Would he have seen the signs?

"You're better than that."

Patrick turned to find Felix standing in the open door, clad similarly in a dark black suit. "What?"

"You're thinking all the things I thought. You're the best at what you do." Felix stepped closer to him. "Why didn't you see the signs? If you'd picked her…" He shook his head. "Maybe. But we both know it might not have changed anything."

Patrick exhaled slowly. "Felix—"

"She asked me to forgive you." Felix picked up the photo of Sabrina set next to the guest book. "It was the last thing she asked of me, so I'm gonna do it." He flicked his eyes back to Patrick. "Sabrina said the two of you were having trouble deciding on the baby's name."

Patrick cleared his throat. "Ah, yeah. But we—we agreed before—" He paused. "Simon. Simon Gabriel Santiago-Drake."

"Simon," Felix repeated. "I—I like it. It's different. Classic." He paused. "I want to be around him."

Patrick frowned. "Of course, Felix. There's no _question_ of that." His throat closed for a moment, but he forged ahead. "You're Sabrina's family. Simon needs to know his mother. A-and not just from the way I knew her, but really know her. You have to be here for that. And Emma considers—" He cleared his throat. "I know we haven't—Felix…."

Felix exhaled slowly and nodded. "All right, then. I just—I wanted that to be clear." He looked to the doors. "Have you been in yet?"

"No."

"Well, then let's meet with Father Coates together."

 **Quartermaine Mansion: Family Room**

"You're sure Starr doesn't mind?" Elizabeth set her purse on the table and accepted the glass of orange juice Michael offered. "My grandmother can only watch them until about noon—"

"It's not a problem." He gestured for her to join her at the breakfast table. "Starr's looking forward to it, and she'll have Grandma to help." He sipped his coffee. "I didn't know Sabrina that well, but I know she was important to you. I want to be there for you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth absently spread cream cheese on a bagel. "You've been so good to the boys, I hope you know how much I appreciate it. You have so many amazing memories of Jason. It means the world to Jake and Cam to be able to ask you questions. And I know Danny will appreciate it."

"I'm just—I'm trying to do right by all of us." Michael leaned back against his chair. "Grandma and Aunt Tracy are still getting along, which is weird, but you, me, and the boys—we're what Grandma has left, you know? Aunt Tracy has Ned and Dillon, but—"

"Monica has her grandchildren." Elizabeth nodded. "I hope that Sam will continue to allow Danny to be a part of it." She pursed her lips. "Have you received the notice from Alexis?"

"Sam officially filed her petition yesterday." Michael nodded. "Yeah, Ric's ready for it, I guess. He said it might hold things up for a while, but it's not going to change anything."

"I _hate_ it," Elizabeth murmured. "I mean, there are moments when I actually enjoy the look on her face when I have the upper hand, but that goes away, and I remember she's right." She lifted a shoulder, uncomfortable. "Even though legally, their divorce went through, they _were_ reconciling. There's no reason to think Jason wouldn't have adjusted the will to account for both of them."

"Elizabeth, you offered her a deal—"

"But was it _fair_?" Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip. "I wanted to protect Danny and Monica, and I feel obligated to protect ELQ because Tracy has been so good to me, and of course, you are wonderful. But did I go too far? I don't want the penthouse. I don't want the money. I don't want the shares. I would have given the proxy to you if Tracy hadn't asked me to vote them." She offered him a sympathetic smile. "Apparently, if I give you my shares as well, you'd dominate, and while you're getting along for the moment, Tracy's always thinking about the next battle."

"I know. Elizabeth—"

"And there's nothing about that original deal that wasn't relatively fair. Jake was protected, so was Danny. I just—" She hesitated. "Sam came to my house because she _expected_ me to cave. She expected me to sign things over, and I'm sure she even told herself she was willing to be generous. But I looked in her face and I thought—" She looked at Michael. "This woman has always seen me as weak. As someone she can walk over. And I know she's not the only person. I wanted to have the upper hand, and damn it, I wanted to win for _once_. Jason always picked her, so just once, when he picked me—" She closed her eyes.

"The last thing you are is weak, Elizabeth. And anyone who believes that?" Michael shrugged. "They're morons. If you want to go back to that original deal, I'll support you. If you want to grind Sam's face into the ground in court, I'll support that. Sam's _not_ part of my life. She's someone I know through Jason. But you? I remember you looking out for me when my mother faked her death when I was a kid. I know what you meant to Aunt Emily, what you meant to my father. _You're_ my family, Elizabeth. Whatever you want, I'll do."

"When I figure that out, you'll be the first to know."

 **Morgan Penthouse: Living Room**

There was nothing about Sam's day or life that was going well when she pulled her door open to find her quasi-brother standing there. She frowned. "Lucas? What's up?"

Lucas shrugged and entered when she stepped back to invite him in. "Been thinking a lot about family lately." He turned back to face her. "I'm not sure how much you know about me, but I once had an older sister—my adopted father's daughter, BJ. She died in an accident twenty years ago. Last Sunday was the anniversary."

"Oh." Sam blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry. No, I didn't know."

"I have another older sister now," Lucas told her. "Well, two. There's you, and there's Carly."

Sam scowled at the thought at being even sort of related to Carly Jacks. "Yeah."

"Carly and I are working on being closer. I guess. Maybe it's more accurate to say _I'm_ working on it." Lucas leaned against the arm of the sofa. "And I was hoping you and I might find some common ground. I want to get to know my biological father."

Sam sighed. What the hell? "I had a little brother before," she told him. "His name was Danny." And then she paused. "He passed away when your father did—the same virus outbreak."

"Yeah." Lucas dipped his briefly before raising it again. "I kind of remember, but there was so much going on then." He offered her a half smile. "You open to another little brother?"

"I don't know," Sam said honestly. She sat on the desk. "Why would you want me as a sister?"

"Maybe I don't." His smile broadened. "But you're probably somewhat better than Carly. I don't think you've slept with my dad and broken up my parents' marriage." When she didn't respond, he continued. "We don't know each other, Sam. That's true. But I know you're dealing with a lot right now." He glanced at the _Sun_ on the coffee table. "I'm sure there's a lot of people with opinions. People who think you should do something or not do something. I just—I thought you might want someone to talk to. I know Kristina and Molly are out of town—"

"Yeah." Sam stood and reached for the newspaper. It was today's edition with a bold headline proclaiming **War At ELQ!** A photo of she and Jason was featured, with Elizabeth and Tracy's printed on top.

She hated it.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"He left it to her. Everything." Sam tossed the paper back down. "They're saying it's about the money." When Lucas said nothing, she glared at him. "And maybe it is. It's mine. I married him. He chose me. What does it say about who we were, about our family that he never changed his will? I was good enough to screw in life, but she was always the one he worried about?"

"Why does it matter what he thinks? Or thought," Lucas asked. "He's gone, Sam. And it's not doing you any good to keep measuring yourself by how he treated you." He picked up the paper again, flipped through it. "I'm pretty sure Alexis would have told you about your chances in court."

"Slim to none," she muttered. "Of course you're taking their side—"

"I'm not on _anyone's_ side, Sam." Lucas looked at her. "I'm asking you what's the point if you know the best you can expect is a trust for Danny, something that's already on the table. What are you doing to yourself if you don't walk away now? Is it good for you, for Danny, if you spend the next year of your life fighting for something you can't get?"

Sam closed her eyes. "You don't understand—"

"Winning in court, Sam, is _never_ going to change the will. Getting some money, getting some control?" Lucas shrugged. "It won't change the way Jason Morgan left things when he died. You're always going to know that."

She took a deep breath, but couldn't think of anything to say to that. He was right, of course. She'd clung to Jason's money, to this penthouse—because her access to them was the proof of the life they had had. Of their reconciliation.

But keeping these things or waging a court battle—it would never change the facts.

Whatever Jason had felt for her in life did not extend to death. He had reviewed that will after learning Danny was alive, and he'd chosen not to provide for him. He'd left generous trusts for Cameron, another boy who wasn't his, but nothing for Danny.

"If I let it go, if I take my eyes off this," Sam said slowly, "I'll remember _why_ we filed for divorce." She met her brother's eyes. "I left him because he didn't love my son. And I _knew_ he had the capacity to love children who weren't his own. I watched him sacrifice for Michael, for Morgan. I know he was close to Cam when he was seeing Elizabeth. But we thought Danny was Franco's son. He—he—" Sam fisted her hands at her sides. "I didn't cheat—"

"I know, Sam," Lucas said gently. "You don't have to explain—"

"He couldn't see the baby. _Couldn't_ love my child. So I walked away because Danny deserved better." Sam struggled to continue, but her throat was thick. "But we were trying to put it back together. And I wanted that. But he looked at that will before that night on the pier. He knew Danny was alive, and he did nothing. He didn't love my son, Lucas. He felt guilty, but he didn't love Danny. And if I let this go, if I let Jason be dead, I have to accept that."

"Sam—" Lucas straightened.

"And if I accept that, if I believe Jason didn't love him, I'm so afraid that's how I'll remember him. I'll remember him with hatred in my heart." She pressed her fist to her chest. "And I don't know how to go on with that. Jason changed my life, but I think I hated him in the end. How do I accept that?"

"I don't know," he said. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sam. No one deserves what you're going through. What _everyone_ is going through because of this."

"I know." Her eyes burned with tears as she lost the struggle and they started to slide down her cheeks. "And I know that Elizabeth hates this, too. I know she's trying to do right by Danny, by her boys, by the Quartermaines. She doesn't care about me, and I can't blame her for that. I don't know how to make any of this stop—"

"You should talk to your mother," Lucas said, his gentle tone unfamiliar. "She knows Diane and Ric. She'll know how to fix this." He stepped closer. "I'm sorry, Sam, I know it sounds like I'm taking their side—"

"It doesn't." Sam dipped her head and looked away. "No—no one asked me if the fight was worth it. They didn't ask why I wanted to fight at all. They just assumed." She flashed him a miserable smile. "I'm a two-bit con artist who found a sugar daddy to finance my taste for luxury. That's what they all think. My mother, our father—and they're right. That's who I am. It's all I'll ever be."

"Maybe," Lucas allowed. "Or maybe it's who you were yesterday. This morning. Tomorrow? It's entirely up to you."

 **Dante and Lulu's Apartment**

Lulu's smile was radiant as she set Ben down in his playpen and turned back to Dante. "Diane said the papers had been finalized? It's really true?"

"Britt signed over custody two days ago." Dante swept her up in a tight hug, twirled her in a circle. "He's ours!" He pressed his lips to hers in an exuberant kiss. "It's over!"

He set Lulu on her feet, and they both peered into the playpen as a nine-month-old boy chewed on the ear of a stuffed rabbit. "We're parents."

"Are we—" Lulu hesitated. "Should we rename him? I know we discussed it—"

"We deserve to. He deserves to have a name that matters to us. That we chose." He looked down at Lulu. "What are your thoughts?"

"Well, we had some general ideas before we thought we were having a girl—" Lulu bit her lip. "Dominic?"

Dante grinned. "You really want to name our son the same name I _lied_ to you with? The name I used as an undercover agent?"

"Yes." Lulu lifted her chin. "Because I'm proud of you, for your work. For your dedication. Dominic was the name I fell in love with. And I kind of want to call him Nico for short."

"Hard to argue with that." Dante slung an arm around her shoulders. "And the middle name?"

"Oliver, of course." Lulu smiled down at their son. "Dominic Oliver Falconeri." She looked at Dante. "Have you thought about what my mother asked us at Jake's party?"

"About moving in with her at the Charles Street house?" They moved away from the playpen as Lulu sat on the sofa while he poured himself some water. "It'd be more space, but would it be weird living with your mother and grandmother?"

"Maybe," Lulu allowed. She hesitated. "I just—I'm worried about my mother. She's trying so hard to get her life back. She's throwing herself into this Nurse's Ball, she's shoving herself at Elizabeth, at me—I want to tell her to calm down, to relax, but—"

"She's finally recovered from whatever happened to her all those years ago," Dante said after a moment. "But it took her the better part of a decade. She looks up and nothing is the way it was then. One of her sons is a useless piece of garbage who walked out on his kids, you're all grown up, Luke is off doing God knows what—" He paused again. "Maybe it's like getting out of a prison."

"What?" Lulu asked, raising her brows. "Are you comparing my mother to a felon?"

"No, but it's similar—she was stuck in one space while the world moved on without her." Dante leaned against the counter of their kitchen. "These guys—they get out, and it's a struggle sometimes to get back into it. They throw themselves at everything at once, hoping something will stick. Your mom will calm down eventually and find her rhythm."

"I guess." Lulu chewed her lip. "I just—I've been avoiding Tracy since Mom got home because I know it makes Mom sad—that I look up to Tracy. But Tracy was there for me when my father wasn't."

"Tracy's probably had her plate full." Dante set his glass on the counter. "You want to move in with your mother? It might be good for Nico—" He grinned "—to have his grandmother and great-grandmother around. And maybe our mothers can finally get to know one another."

"So, it's settled." Lulu nodded. "We'll move in to my mother's house."

 **Queen of Angels: Courtyard**

Olivia stepped into the courtyard and stopped, a bit unsure. She was here because Sabrina had been a perfectly nice girl and a good nurse during one of Olivia's stays. She knew that Steven had liked her, and of course, Steven and Patrick had been friendly.

She sighed at the memory of Steven, at the life they might have had if he hadn't decided to take the fall for his crazy ass mother. They might have married. She still had some child-bearing years left. They could have had a child together.

"Olivia, right?"

She turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and frowned. "Oh. You're—" She cleared her throat. "You were AJ Quartermaine's cousin."

"Ned." Ned Ashton offered his hand, which she gingerly shook. "I wasn't sure if I should introduce myself seeing as how…" He trailed off. "Well."

"Seeing as how the whole world thinks your cousin murdered mine," Olivia said, never one to shy away from an uncomfortable truth. "Yeah. It's okay." She paused. "Did you know Sabrina Santiago?"

"No, to be honest, I didn't." Ned gestured towards the front of the courtyard where Elizabeth and Michael were standing in quiet conversation with Felix and Patrick. "But Elizabeth is close to Sabrina and Patrick. Michael and I wanted to support her."

"Oh." Olivia blinked. "That's—that's really nice." She shifted. "Listen, about your cousin, I—" She hesitated. "My son told me that they're looking at Connie's case again—and that they've moved AJ down the list of suspects."

Ned frowned. "I—I hadn't heard that."

"Yeah, they're not eliminating him, but I guess the new DA thinks it might be connected to his murder, so they reopened it—" Olivia bit her lip. "When he was killed, I was happy," she admitted. "I thought that God had taken care of what man's system couldn't. It felt righteous, and I thought my cousin had been avenged."

"I can understand that," Ned told her, his tone kind. "I've been where you are in some sense. My fiancée was murdered a long time ago, and revenge seemed like a good prospect. It doesn't really help."

"It helped for almost a day," Olivia said. "But it didn't last. Because then I read about his funeral in the paper, and they had those photos of Monica and Michael—" She cleared her throat. "And I remembered he wasn't just this caricature of evil, but a real person with family. And I felt guilty. And now, now Dante tells me they don't think he did it."

"If the police could clear AJ, I know it would mean a lot to my family," Ned said, "but I don't think Monica or Michael would hold those things against you. It's human nature, and unfortunately, this isn't the first loss my family has suffered."

"Until a month ago, I was involved with the man who possibly murdered your family member, so my guilt is a little deeper." She sighed. "You ever get involved with someone, look back at it, and not understand how it happened?"

"Constantly, actually," Ned told her. He waited a moment. "Are you all right? I mean, we don't know each other, but—"

"I'm fine, thanks. Just—" She wiggled her shoulder. "I was brought up as Catholic as they come. We take our sins seriously, and no one does guilt like a Catholic. I guess being at a church brings out the confession in me."

He laughed lightly then. "Fair enough." Ned gestured forward. "Why don't you sit with us? I'm sure Michael would like a chance to catch up."

"If he can even look me in the face," Olivia murmured as she followed him

 **Cherry Blossom Lane**

It was nearly noon when a dark car with tinted windows pulled to a stop several houses away from Elizabeth's.

Jason had landed in New York a few day earlier, had taken the car Victor rented for him and headed straight for Port Charles. But he had stopped along the way when he'd read on the Herald website that there would be a funeral today.

The photo in the article had been of Elizabeth with two other people dressed in their nurse's scrubs. The paper identified them as Sabrina Santiago and Felix DuBois. Sabrina had died during surgery the day Jason had left Greece, her premature son surviving the operation. Patrick's premature son. Jason knew about Sabrina from Robin.

And knew Elizabeth had been close to her.

So he was biding his time until night fell, still trying to figure out exactly how to approach her. Sonny hadn't been arrested yet, so he had some time. Should he just knock on her door? Should he tell her right away what had been done?

Would she believe him? Would she forgive him?

A white car drove past him and pulled into Elizabeth's driveway, next to a dark blue sedan he recognized as Audrey Hardy's.

Monica stepped out of the driver's seat, another blonde woman stepped out of the passenger, her blonde hair darker.

Then the front door opened, and Audrey stepped out. She looked the same, though several years older. Jason thought she was somewhere in her eighties now—

Two dark-haired boys, one half the size of the other rushed towards Monica, hugging her.

And a sunny blond boy, who hugged Audrey, then sauntered towards the women.

These were Elizabeth's sons.

That was _Jake_. He had been a toddler the last Jason saw of him, barely two years old. Cameron had been in pre-school, nearing the age of five. And now…

Cameron was ten years old, Jake was seven. And the little boy Cameron had at his side was Aidan, just under four years old if Jason remembered the dates in the newspapers correctly.

His son was a child now. A boy. Who didn't know him. If Jake knew about him at all, it was probably without much interest. A man who'd walked away from him.

Jason watched as Monica and Audrey chatted a moment, as the unfamiliar blonde corralled the three boys into the back of the white car, strapping them in—the youngest in a booster seat.

Then everyone got into their cars. Monica pulled out first, then Audrey. And they drove away.

He had been considering holding off another day or so, giving himself more time to work on his approach—but the sight of Jake and Cam so grown up, the presence of Aidan as a true indication of the passage of time—

He didn't want to wait another day. He would wait until night fell, and then he would knock on the door.

Jason wanted his life back and he wasn't willing to wait anymore.

 **County Jail: Meeting**

It was just under two months between their ill-fated engagement party and this moment, but it might as well have been decades.

Nikolas stepped into room where he was meeting Britt and took in her appearance. The prison uniform was a dull gray, Britt's face was devoid of makeup, her dull hair limply falling below her shoulders.

Her eyes were red, lined with fatigue and all but empty.

"Come here to gloat?" she demanded, but nothing changed in her expression. No signs of life.

Nikolas's need for revenge, for payback had dissipated when Gia told him she'd made a deal with Britt for custody of Lulu's child. Britt had lost her career, her job, and her child.

Sometimes, enough was enough.

"I have no need for that." Nikolas took a seat across from her. "I came here to thank you for the custody papers. For not forcing Dante and Lulu to continue in court. For not putting anyone through a trial."

"I didn't do it for any of you," Britt all but snarled. "I did it because that bitch said I could get out in two years and my license was only suspended for a year. I pled this down to a misdemeanor. I can get on with my life."

"I know." Nikolas paused. " _I_ asked her to plea it down, not to charge you with a felony if you agreed to a custody deal. Whatever you might think of me, putting you in jail for the rest of your life? It's vindictive. And it's overkill. I wanted you out of my life, and I wanted the wrong you committed against my sister to be righted." He stood. "You made your deal for two to five years. You'll come up for parole in a year, maybe a bit more. I won't contest it, and neither will Lulu."

"Gee, I guess I should say thanks." Britt tossed her hair back, life seeping into her eyes again. "Forgive me if I'm not exactly grateful."

"I loved you," Nikolas said. "Part of me still loves the woman I thought you were. If you had told me before Ben was born, if you had come to me with this, we could have made it right. You knew the pain my sister was dealing with, and you made me complicit in it. You made my son fall love in with you and your son. Do you feel any regret for what you've done? Remorse? Or was it all an act?" He narrowed his eyes. "Did I fall in love with an illusion?"

"It's easy to say you might have helped me make it better in hindsight," Britt said slowly. "But you don't know that. And I had no way of knowing that. We were doomed from the start, and I knew that." She hesitated. "I let myself forget it. I shouldn't have. I know better. Nothing good stays. Not for me." She flicked her eyes to the door. "You can go now."

 **PCPD: Conference Room**

Gia looked up at Anna, then back down the still photographs. "You're kidding me. Someone just dropped this on your doorstep?"

"Special delivery," Anna said, as she took her seat. "But, essentially yes." She gestured for Sly to push forward the laptop. "Apparently, Ava Jerome has security footage in her home. This has AJ entering Ava's penthouse. An argument between them. Ava has the gun initially, AJ gets it away from her.

"Will it be a problem," Nathan began, "that when Sonny comes into the room, AJ's hands are around Ava's neck?"

"It gives him an opportunity to claim self-defense," Gia admitted, as she pressed play on a DVD without sound and watch the scene unfold. "I wish we had audio, but it looks as though Sonny gets his attention, AJ steps away. His hands are up. He's talking to Sonny—and its less than, what? Ten seconds before Sonny shoots him twice?"

"He'll make the claim, but you can argue a guilty mind," Anna said. "AJ's hands are up. Sonny's in control. There's no justification at this point. He knows he's wrong at this point because he and Ava go to a lot of trouble to cover up their presence. Ava allowed her own brother to be arrested."

"He can argue self-defense," Gia agreed, "but he won't win." She hesitated. "I'll need Sly and Nathan to go at Duke Lavery again. I'm sorry, Anna, I know—"

"Duke and I have gone our separate ways," Anna said after a moment. "I've known since the moment he gave the statement that he lied to me. So, go at him. And break him," she told her detectives.

"Is there any reason to hold off on an arrest warrant now?" Sly asked. "I know why we held out, but now we have this footage and Ava's statement—"

"Which will also kill any self-defense claim," Nathan added. "If we can trust Ava."

"I think we're ready," Gia said. "I wanted to stave off any preliminary hearing issues, but this puts us way over the top. I wanted Ava's statement, I wasn't expecting security footage." She looked at Anna. "I'll call the judge. We're going to arrest Sonny Corinthos."

 **Queen of Angels Cemetery**

The coffin was at the bottom of a dark hole, and Patrick knew that gravediggers would return after they were gone to fill it in. Sabrina would be beneath the ground.

"Times like these," Felix said, as he stood by Patrick, the two of them the last of the mourners at the burial site, "I wish I had Sabrina's faith. She was so calm at the end, as if she had accepted what would happen. She had placed herself in God's hands, and this was His will."

"God and I aren't on the best of terms right now," Patrick said roughly. He looked at Felix. "But I want Simon raised with her faith. Is that crazy?"

"I think it might be a good way for Simon to connect with her." Felix looked at the hole, at the empty space where her headstone would rest. "It's—it's difficult at home. In our apartment. She's not there, and I can't wrap my mind around that." He shook his head. "I can't wrap my mind around any of this."

"She deserved better than this," Patrick said. "A better ending. A better life. She deserved a better man."

"No one ever gets what they deserve," Felix murmured. "Nothing new there."

 **Greystone Manor: Living Room**

Somehow, despite Carly's warnings and the fact Ava was no longer returning his phone calls, Sonny didn't really think this day would come. It never had before.

But when Max stepped in from the foyer, his eyes sad, his demeanor resigned, Sonny could claim genuine surprise when he saw Anna Devane standing there, a pair of detectives behind her.

One of them stepped forward, handcuffs dangling from his hand. Anna stared at Sonny for a moment before speaking.

"Michael Corinthos, Jr., you are under arrest for the murder of Alan Quartermaine, Jr. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

 **Elizabeth's Home: Living Room**

Elizabeth's phone bleeped with a news notification, but she ignored it as she set her purse down and put the phone next to it. The only phone calls she intended to take tonight would come from Monica or Starr, and they each had their own ring tone.

She had buried a good friend today, and watched another friend teeter on the brink of despair. Patrick, a good man who deserved so much from life, had continued to be plagued by bad luck and tragedy. After Robin's defection, Sabrina's illness and death seemed unfair. And their son, fighting for his life in the NICU, though Kelly seemed optimistic.

And she herself was _tired_ of being battered from all sides. From Jason's death to the disaster of a relationship with AJ to Connie's murder to Britt and Nikolas, then AJ's murder…and the nonsense with Jason's estate—Elizabeth was over it.

She just wanted to live in her quiet home, raise her boys, and work hard at her job. She wanted to be there for her friends, but she just wanted a moment to breathe.

Tonight was that night. Monica and Starr had agreed to take the boys overnight with Michael and Dillon's help. She was so happy to have the Quartermaines in her life, standing behind her and her boys. Surprised, but happy.

But she was going to soak in a bubble bath with a glass of wine and put the rest of the world out of her head.

She was at the base of the steps when the doorbell rang. If not for her car in the driveway, Elizabeth seriously considered going upstairs and pretending not to be home.

"I hate my life." She padded to the door, prepared to talk Patrick down or let Felix cry on her shoulder, or maybe it would be Carly, with her guilt in her eyes, or Nikolas, checking up on her after all the drama as he could be counted on to do despite the distance between them in the last weeks.

Anyone other than Patrick or Felix was getting sent away.

And then she opened the door.

Elizabeth blinked, gripped the frame of the door. No, it couldn't—

"Jason?"


End file.
